Identity
by girl-gambit
Summary: Terry hasn't had time for himself lately, things seem a bit of a mess. It's a T/M fanfic - but i don't hate D
1. No Terry Time

IDENTITY 

**Author's note: This is my first Batman fanfic, it's quite a daunting task, but I look forward to any constructive criticism on improving my writing as I'm an amateur at this.  I haven't been watching the show that long but it made an impact on me enough to want to write something.   I apologise for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the characters, they were the creation of DC comics.  This is a fanfic inspired by the Batman of the Future series, credit to the creators.**

**Chapter 1  No Terry Time**

He sat looking at the horizon from his vantage point, deep in thought.  The hill within walking distance of Hamilton Hill High School made for a good place to sit and ponder the worries of the day and the events that would occur later that night.  He hated being anywhere near school, but the amazing view and the tranquillity of the spot made it ideal for those moments when Terry McGinnis just needed to release some tension. 

There had been a lot of those moments recently.  His legs were pulled up to him, with his arms resting on his legs, his backpack was slung somewhere on the grass beside him.  A summer breeze blew through his jet-black hair as he gazed at the sun beginning its descent and leaving behind the glory of a beautiful late summer day.  It was times like this he missed having someone special to share life's little pleasures with.

Soon it would be night and Terry McGinnis would be no more.  The underachieving bad boy of Hamilton Hill High would be nowhere to be found.  Nighttime was the time of the Dark Knight.  The time that belonged to high school students, parties, socialising, going on dates with the person you cared about, was time Terry could never fully have.  As he watched the sun setting, he focused on the responsibilities of being the protector of Gotham City, sure Bruce would soon call with news of some incident Batman would have to see to.

"Terry," a familiar voice whispered, simultaneously he felt a hand on his shoulder, a touch that comforted him.

"Max, what are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too McGinnis."  She grinned as she threw her backpack next to his and sat herself next to her best friend.

"Sorry, wasn't expecting to see anyone."

"Just finished some work in the lab, great view isn't it?"  She watched the warm oranges and pinks spreading across the sky.

Terry smiled in agreement.  They sat in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's presence in the remainder the day.  He was glad Max was there, she always was.  He wouldn't have to worry about losing himself with Max there to remind him of who he was.  The past few months hadn't been easy, he was physically and emotionally exhausted but he was happy for those few minutes he got to spend with Max.

He sneaked a look at her. The fading sunlight on her face made her look almost angelic.  He laughed to himself at the thought of Maxine Gibson being angelic, with that wild pink hair and a tongue that could be sharper than a knife…and yet she also had a gentle side.  A look from those big brown eyes could somehow assure him things would be ok, often her smile was contagious, and those combined with the words of someone who knew him better than anyone else could somehow strengthen him after a gruelling night of fighting crime on the streets of Gotham.

He looked away quickly, aware he might be looking at her for too long and in a way that wasn't platonic.  Max was crazy sometimes, he appreciated her intelligence and her resourcefulness when it came to criminal research and yet she could be nuts, throwing herself into danger to prove herself capable of assisting him and watching his back.  Even Batman wasn't invulnerable but Max could do an award winning performance of someone who was.  If she needed him though, he'd be there. If he wasn't, who would be?

Lately he was feeling more and more protective of her, scared that she might get harmed in some way through being so closely associated with Batman.  The thought of losing Max scared him more than losing his own life.  He turned to look at her again as a wind blew towards them.  He saw Max hugging herself, shivering slightly, although her face showed no sign of her being uncomfortable.  He took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders.  She looked up, smiling at him gratefully.

"How are you Terr?" she asked softly, well aware Terry hadn't been himself lately.

"You know, same old…"

"You've been doing a great job." She rested her head on his shoulder.  He casually placed his arm around her, but stared into the sky.

"Thanks Max, I'm glad someone thinks so."

"Hey, sometimes the old guy gets a bit cranky, he doesn't mean anything by it."

"Yeah."

He enjoyed his closeness with Max.  He was lucky to have a girl – well a friend like her, he'd be luckier to have a girlfriend like her.  He wrapped his arm around her a bit tighter.  Max was a little surprised but responded by moving in closer to him.  The phone rang just as Terry was about to say something.  He moved to get his backpack to get his phone.

"Great".  He picked up the phone and answered it, expecting it to be the Boss, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Yeah"

_"Terry honey, where are you?"_

"Hey, sorry, I won't be home for dinner, I'm going to work soon."

_"You know Terry, I worry about you, Mr Wayne really is working you too hard."_

"Nothing I can't handle Mom."

_"Hmm…well make sure you get something to eat.  Matt will be at a friend's house_ _this evening so tell Max that she won't have to baby-sit him tonight."_

"Ok, see you later Mom."

"It was Mom, she said you have the night off babysitting the twip," Terry said as he turned to Max.

"Great, so that means I'm available to help out tonight."

"Don't you ever quit Max?"

"Terr, there are some messed up people out there and - "

"Tell me about it," Terry muttered, glancing at Max, before sighing.

"Oh and what's that supposed to mean?"

Max playfully pushed Terry, who let himself fall over.  He let out a laugh at Max's underlying seriousness.  He tore out a clump of grass and threw it into Max's hair to lighten her mood.  This worked temporarily as she shook off the grass, throwing some back at Terry.  She started to giggle as they pushed each other.  The giggling stopped as Terry reached over and pulled some stray blades of grass out of her hair.  Max stayed still, avoiding eye contact with Terry, liking that he was that close but also feeling slightly awkward.

"Terry I just want to help you, if that makes me messed up, then so be it." Max looked at Terry, expecting the staying out of trouble speech.  He lay back on the grass, his hands behind his head.

"Max, I don't have a normal life, I don't know when I might get called away to bag some psycho, I'm lucky if I get any sleep…why would you want to give up your time to do what I do?  You know it's not all fun and games out there."

"What else do I have to do apart from lab work and assignments?  If you hadn't noticed Terr, I'm not exactly an A list socialite!"

"Don't you want to go out more, hit the party scene…?"

"Do I look like a Blade Summer wannabe?  I know it's serious work but isn't a problem shared a problem halved?"

He half smiled at her persistence.  "Being Batman has come between me and the people I care about…"

"Your mom doesn't know, Dana didn't know, but I know what you go through, maybe I can help you Terr…"

"I don't want you to have go through seeing what I see, feeling what I feel, live your life Max, you deserve to do things that normal people do…"

She frowned at what appeared to be a patronising speech.  On not hearing a response from Max, Terry sat up, realising his tone might have sounded insulting.

"Max, look...I..."

"You know what, I think I should be the one to decide what I do."  She turned away from him, sounding mildly angry.

"Max, I just can't afford to have anything happen to you…"

"I'm sorry you see me as a liability…."

"I didn't mean it like that…"

"Hey, it's ok, I can deal, if you don't want me there tonight, I can find stuff to do."

"It's just safer for you to be at home… "  His tone was 'matter of fact', lacking the warmth to convince Max that she should stick around.

"Just remember you don't have to be alone, just because you're the new Batman, it doesn't mean you have to be the new Bruce Wayne."

Her words hit him hard.  He stayed silent, not knowing how to react.

She got up and removed Terry's jacket, placing it at his feet.  As she knelt down to pick up her backpack, she lightly kissed him on the cheek.

"Terr, I know you're going through something right now, I'm guessing you need some time to yourself, if you want me to step out, I can do that, but it doesn't mean I'm gonna stop caring."

She began to walk away.  He watched Max do her sexy Max walk as she walked into the distance.  He didn't know why he was being such a jerk, all Max wanted to do was help, it wasn't anything out of the ordinary.  Batman had been the reason for Dana leaving him and he didn't want Batman to be the reason for Max leaving him, maybe in a more permanent fashion…endangering the life of someone he loved wasn't an option.

Max wondered if her choice of words had been too harsh.  She was hoping Terry would give in like he usually did and eventually laugh off her pleading and be swayed into letting her come out on the mission.  Terry had become more withdrawn lately, too much time being Batman and not enough time being Terry McGinnis was starting to take its toll.  She hoped it was just a rough patch, and Terry would pull through it.  _If you think I'm giving up on you McGinnis, you've got another thing coming!  After all we've been through I'm not going to let you push me away now._

She pictured Terry's face as she walked home, remembering the sadness in his icy blue eyes when Dana had called things off with him 4 months ago, not being able to take any more of the excuses.  Their relationship hadn't been perfect, but it had been hard on Terry, unexpected.  Those icy blue eyes were enough to make any girl want to jump into Dana's place.  Max also had the added bonus of knowing what Terry looked like in a tight black suit.  She laughed to herself as she thought about the kick Terry would get out of knowing that she was thinking about him in that way.  He could sure charm a girl.  Sometimes, like tonight, he got a bit edgy and overprotective, but she knew it came with the territory.  Secretly she liked that he cared so much, it was refreshing for a girl who didn't know what a functioning family was.

Terry looked at his watch. He figured he'd go get something to eat before he headed over to the Batcave to consult Bruce before his night patrol.  Sometimes he just ached for time to do nothing…there had been so much activity the past few nights that he barely had time to breathe.  He couldn't help wondering if Max was right, if he was losing his identity.  Maybe he hadn't been the most easy person to be around lately, he didn't know why Max put up with him.  If she didn't drag him along to Cheesy Dan's to watch her rack up the scores on the latest arcade games, maybe he'd become a recluse.  The partying had become difficult, it required a lot of energy and he knew he'd bump into Dana and her friends and it took even more effort to be in the same room and pretend not to hear them gossiping about him.

Even though he wasn't partying much, he was hardly at home. He'd even started to miss Matt, which was definitely a sign that he hadn't spent enough time with his family but at the same time, when he got home from work, the last thing he wanted was to hear Matt running around, screaming.  At least his mom and Matt were ok, relatively safe.  Max on the other hand, was a worry.  The way things had been recently had made him even more concerned for her safety.

Something wasn't right in Gotham.  Gotham had never been Disney World, but it had its fair share of colourful characters.  If Terry could just figure out why things were a little crazier than usual, maybe he could finally take a break…if Wayne allowed him to. The phone rang, interrupting Terry's trail of thought.

"Terry, there seems to be an incident, down by the liquor store…"

"Hey Bruce, I'm fine thanks, how are you?"

Bruce let the sarcasm slide over him.  "We have no time for small talk, our funny faced friends are at it again. Come over as soon as you can."__

"Ok, see you in a few minutes."

Terry placed the phone in his jacket pocket and continued walking.  _Guess that means no time for dinner, slag it, it will have to be a candy bar and a soda. _ He made his way to the nearest convenience store, anticipating another interesting night for Batman.

**_Well, that's the first chapter of this fanfic, I'm hoping that I'll be able to develop a few more to include some action and romance, so I guess I'll be testing my writing skill!  I know not much happened but it's my starting point. Oh and I know there was a movie out by the same name as this fanfic recently, no links.  Thanks for reading - gambit_**

****


	2. A Joker Returns To The Pack

Chapter 2  A Joker Returns To The Pack

In an abandoned warehouse in a remote part of Gotham, five kids dressed in what looked like Halloween garb were congratulating themselves on carrying out their task.  They returned with their gifts for their leader who was sitting on a makeshift throne of crates, covered in a purple velvet cloth.  The place had been converted into a temporary meeting house.  With the laughter coming from inside and the little homely touches it was almost welcoming, and yet something about it spelled enter at your peril.  There were some bits of reject furniture inside the warehouse and the group of teens inside were lounging around looking relaxed, some were playing cards, others were playing on their handheld video games, the rest were just talking amongst themselves.  The leader, seemed deep in thought but soon a wide smile spread across his face through his garish mask as he saw the five members entering.

"Good, I'm glad to see you."

"We got what you want Mischief," said one of the five as he placed some bags in front of him.  The others also placed their bags in front of him.

Their leader picked up one of the bags and pulled out a bottle.  He eyed the bottle; just the feel of it in his hands was already bringing him comfort.  He opened the large bottle and took a gulp of the vodka mixed Alco pop.  He closed his eyes as he felt the liquid pour down his throat.  The first taste was just enough to satisfy him temporarily, before he continued to drink quarter of the bottle.  The others watched him in surprise; it seemed strange that any seventeen year old would be able to drink so much without hesitation.  Mischief's unhappy life came in small flash backs as he sat there thinking about what had driven him to drink in the first place.

_"What you drinking Mommy?  Can I have some?"_

_"Listen sweetheart, mommy's had a really rough night, go to your bed like a good little boy."_

_"Will you read me a story?"_

_"Not tonight sweetie. Mommy's tired."_

He took another gulp of the drink.  All he wanted was to have a 'normal' family.  At least these other Jokerz hadn't been denied of a childhood with parents to love them, at least they were at home.  He'd seen his father maybe about three times ever and his mother might as well have left him on the streets to fend for himself.  She was too caught up in her own mess to have time to look after him.

"Mischief man, what are we going to be doing tonight?  The real fun doesn't usually start til 10pm."  The slim Joker boy thought he'd ask what were the plans for the night before Mischief got carried away with his drinking.

"No big plans tonight…go home to your families, enjoy a nice night of family fun."  Everyone looked over at Mischief in disbelief.  He laughed out loud.

"Don't worry, you'll have your fun tomorrow.  Tomorrow is my big night.  I have to return in style.  It's good to be back boys and girls."  They all laughed as they thought about what kind of pranks they'd pull tomorrow.

"You're dismissed, go home, get a good night's rest and dream sick dreams."  The others started to leave, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

Mischief looked at the bottle of drink he had started on.  He wondered whether it was worth going home tonight, no one would really notice if he wasn't there.  The Jokerz provided some sort of love, they looked up to him.  In his late night wanderings on the streets of Gotham, he quickly mastered petty theft and his artistic flair was evident on many of the walls of buildings.  He enjoyed watching people look at his screwed up creations on walls the next morning.  He loved the attention.  At a time when he needed to express his anger at his unfair life he found the gang called the Jokerz.  He quickly worked his way up to group leader with his knack for smart thinking and his talent for making gadgets.  When he was younger, making things was often a pass time, taking things apart and putting them back together.  It had started off with him trying to fix things he'd broken in his anguish, just in case his mother noticed that he'd wrecked something.

Things fell apart when he got shopped by the police one night for smashing up some public property.  He somehow couldn't control the anger building up inside of him that night, even though he knew he'd get caught.  Maybe the alcohol had given him a false sense of invulnerability.  A year in juvi had put his anger in check, it was still there, just more controlled.  His mother had managed to visit him in juvi once but his father never came.  If he had lost control, it was their fault.

A mother who couldn't get a grip and a father who had more pressing matters were no longer his concern.  It hadn't been your typical boy meets girl story.  His father had picked up Lara Matthews one night on the streets of Gotham while she was on the game.  She was a stunning woman living life on the edge and fed up with living in desperation.  He promised her nice things and excitement.

After a few years, she wanted a normal family life, but still with all the trimmings.  He wasn't interested, he revelled in living his life in an unpredictable way.  Causing trouble in Gotham gave him the element of the unexpected he thrived on.  In particular, his father enjoyed making the Dark Knight of Gotham's job more challenging.  Tormenting Batman with his antics proved to be highly entertaining.

Mischief hated Batman.  His father had been more fascinated by the crime-fighting hero than his own son.  _Batman I hope you're a weak, pathetic little man now if you're still living.  My dad should have been there for me, but you always got in the way.  You think you can carry on your legacy by using someone to take your place, well then I will carry on my legacy…by making your life difficult_.  He finished the bottle of alcohol and made himself a bed in the corner of the room.  _Wonder if you'd be proud of me now Dad…I'm living the carefree life and having reckless fun and it feels damn good.  Nobody can tell me what to do, where to go and you know what even if I did see you now and you did care, I couldn't care less, to hell with family!  It's my time now._

**_I know what you're thinking, it's really short, it's off the press and I have to say it's proving harder to develop a storyline, I've got one in mind though.  Wouldn't it be easy just to do a T/M reflective piece?  Maybe but I wouldn't be challenging myself.  By the way, thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter, glad it seems ok so far.  The next chapter is almost ready to be submitted so hang in there.  I think I've sorted out the reviewing settings now, let me know if it's still not open to all as I could use any kind of feedback.  Thanks BB fans, gambit_**


	3. Ain't Nobody Jokin' Around

Chapter 3  Ain't Nobody Jokin' around 

Terry entered the Batcave to find Bruce at the computer.

"Jokerz…they broke into the liquor store, stole some liquor, smashed the place up but no one was hurt."  Bruce still had his back to Terry, while he was typing away on the computer.  "These are some images from the surveillance camera."

"Looks like a twisted child's birthday party," commented Terry, as he looked at the images of the store covered in streamers and broken glass.  The man behind the counter had been tied up and a clown's mask had been placed over his face.

"They made a quick get away, no one was expecting something like that at this time of the day."

"They're taking some risks, it's barely seven o' clock…but the police…they got onto it right?"  Terry watched the computer screen as two policemen came running towards the store.

"Wrong, they were alerted but there weren't many officers on call in the area."

Terry watched as the Jokerz threw out several laughing gas bombs and jumped onto their scooters to speed away from the scene.

"It's unlike them to strike in such an obvious part of town and so early, it's too risky."

"I get the feeling they got off on that.  It's almost like they have some kind of new lease of life, more fearless, more daring."

"Guess I better try and find out what's going on in Jokerz land."

Terry flew over Gotham Park for the fifth time in the Batjet, becoming weary of his search.

"Bruce, I've scanned the areas where the break ins and attacks have occurred, I've tried checking out Jokerz territory…nothing.  It's so quiet, it's creeping me out!  Nothing out of the ordinary, a few attempted muggings, attempted car theft…but no sign of Jokerz."  Terry looked at the vid screen to see if he could tell what Bruce was thinking.

"Hmm… just makes me think that something more spectacular is going to take place real soon.  Anything interesting happening this weekend?"

"I'm planning on sleeping, although I've heard that there's going to be some costume party tomorrow.  Some girl is inviting practically all of Hill High for her 18th birthday, apparently her parents are loaded with creds so she's hired out one of the rooms at a schway nightclub, a lot of the beautiful people are gonna be there."

"Sounds like fun, aren't you going?"

"Are you kidding?  You'd actually let me have the night off to go?"

"Sure."

"Ok Bruce, what is it?  Where's the catch?"

"There isn't one.  Saturday nights, isn't that when kids get up to no good?"

"To be honest, these days I wouldn't know - you think that the Jokerz are planning something tomorrow night, around the time of the party, don't you?"

"Where better to be inconspicuous than in the midst of a large number of people dressed more ridiculously than you are.  It could provide a good cover until they are ready to reveal their plan.  It's a possibility worth checking out."

"The fun never ends."

"Take the rest of night off, you'll need your energy for tomorrow."

Terry flew the Batjet back in the direction of the Wayne mansion, not wanting to waste a minute longer, knowing tomorrow could be a tiring night.

Terry walked back home after returning the Batjet and listening to Bruce's advice on handling a potentially dangerous situation.  It did seem like regular Jokerz behaviour, but they could never be too sure.  He looked around the streets on hearing the laughter of a few kids heading home from the local nightclub.  A couple who were arguing, caught his attention.  The guy looked like the typical jock, dressed casually smart and too confident.  His girlfriend was a blonde cheerleader type, dressed in a tight and ultra short lilac dress.  The guy seemed to be apologising half-heartedly for something, most likely for eyeing another girl inside the club.  She stood staring at him with the look of madness in her eyes, her arms crossed across her chest, clearly not falling for any of the excuses he was feeding her.

The scene seemed humorous at first, amusing Terry for a few seconds before he started thinking about his relationship with Dana.  It seemed like such a long time ago.  He thought about how Dana must have felt when he had to turn down her offers to go out because 'he had to work'.  If he did manage to get some time with her, something always seemed to come up.  It must have seemed like he was making endless excuses, but there was no way he could have told her the truth.  A feeling of guilt came over him, guilt for hurting someone who was a good person.  No one could know about him being Batman, it was bad enough that Max knew.  It had been a few months since Dana had ended their relationship, and although strangely enough he wasn't missing her the way he thought he would, it was the feeling of failing at something and causing someone pain that was eating at him.  Terry and Dana had their ups and downs like any other couple, it just seemed that it was getting to the stage where there were more downs than ups.

Terry had no idea that the girl who was trying to keep him and Dana together, would be the girl he'd end up having feelings for.  She was probably the only person who could know he was Batman and still treat him like he was Terry McGinnis.  Bruce was the only other person who knew that he was Batman and although he was a sort of father figure in his life, Bruce was not that easy to open up to when it came to discussing emotions.

On entering his house, Terry could only hear a few unfamiliar voices having a discussion.  He entered the lounge to find that only a dim light was on and the sounds were coming from the TV, some late night chat show was on in which a young man was pouring his heart out about feeling alone, while the sympathetic host was holding his hand and coaxing him to tell his story.  Terry watched for a few seconds before turning it off, it was a topic too close to home.

He turned to realise that his mother had fallen asleep on the couch.  He grabbed the nearby folded blanket from a pile of clean laundry and lay it over her carefully so he didn't wake her.  She was in a deep sleep, but her expression seemed to convey she was stressed out.  Terry kissed her forehead, which oddly made her expression change to a more relaxed one, almost like she was glad Terry was home.

It wasn't hard to understand why his mum could get a little frustrated with all the work she had to do, holding down a job, managing the household, taking care of Matt and checking to make sure her older boy was doing ok.  Terry tried to help out when he could, but being Batman prevented him from doing as much as he wanted.  He was grateful to Max for being so helpful by baby-sitting Matt and even taking it upon herself to help his mom out by doing the grocery shopping and sometimes a few of the household chores when she could.

That was Max.  It was in her nature to want to take care of people.  The McGinnis family had become a surrogate family in a way.  Terry knew his mom and Matt loved her being around, she really livened the place up.  He wondered if Max was still awake, feeling the urge to call her.  On the way to his room, Terry checked in on Matt and found he was sleeping soundly with his stuffed Batman toy under his arm, a present from Terry for those nights when Matt was having trouble sleeping.

He stepped quietly into his room and switched on his bedside lamp.  It was now just past midnight, not too late to call Max as she would probably be up doing her work as usual.  He hadn't liked the way things had been left earlier.  Saying that Terry was on his way to becoming the new Bruce Wayne was something that he wasn't expecting Max to say.  It made him uncomfortable and although he had been a bit standoffish and irritable lately, he did feel that her way of expressing it could have been more sensitive.  Her words had definitely hit a sore spot.

Terry turned on his laptop to see that he had a message.

_Hey Terr,_

_Hope you didn't have too much of a mad night.  Things were a bit strange earlier huh?  Sorry if I seemed a bit off, guess I just worry about you.  Having serious writer's block for this English assignment and this empty house just doesn't inspire me!  I was even asking my cat for ideas…and I thought my cat answered…but then I realised that I'd fallen asleep at my computer and I was waking up from one trippy dream.  I'm sure it will sort itself out.  Anyway, I'm probably gonna be up for a while, give me a call, would be nice to hear another voice besides my own.  Hope all's ok with you, _

_love Max_

The message softened Terry enough to make him pick up the phone to call Max.  Terry made himself comfortable on his bed as he dialled Max's number.

"Hey, how's the assignment going?"

"Hey Terr, well it's slowly coming together, I'll have it almost done by tomorrow.  How are things?"

"Ok, it was a pretty average night for once."

"No crazed maniacs trying to pull anything?"

"Not tonight, just your everyday criminals."

"Listen Terr, I'm sorry if I did seem kinda harsh earlier, I just don't want you to think that you have to keep things inside, you don't have to be by yourself in this.  I get that you want to protect me, maybe I don't quite have the training to help you out on missions so much right now, but I make a great amateur psychiatrist…"

Terry laughed at the fact that Max had not totally dismissed any chances of her helping him out on missions in the future.

"You know Max, you've helped me out in the past, and I value your research and you being there for me in so many ways, I've just been on one lately.  I just want you to keep a low profile for a while."

"I can do that - for a while."

"I should know by now that you're not one for taking orders, even if it's for your own good."  Terry smiled, as long as he'd known Max she'd been strongly independent.

"I can take care of myself Terr, been doing it for a long time now."

"Yeah, I know.  So you going to that party tomorrow night?"

"Maybe, I don't have a costume though.  I guess you won't be going?"

"Maybe…business…"

"Really?  So I might just happen to be there while something is going down and I might just happen to be helping you?"

"Let's just say your job tomorrow night is to keep me entertained while I try to dodge people I don't want to see."

"Good enough for me.  You want to meet up tomorrow to go get costumes?"

"Geeze, I really can't be slagged…ok, I'll meet you at the Lunar Café at around 2pm, can't do too early…"  Terry yawned, emphasising his need for sleep.

"Ok sleepy head, See you then.  I'm gonna go to bed now, feeling sleepy too."  She echoed his yawn as she shut down her laptop and climbed into bed.

"Ok, see you tomorrow.  'Night Max."

"Goodnight Terr."

**So things seem ok in T/M land for now and Terry seems to have the Jokerz situation sorted but for how long… I have to say I havn't planned all the details, I'm writing it as it's coming to me so I hope it's going to work out ok.  I realized Mischief's mum had the same last name as Melanie/Ten I think.  This might be misleading, take it as a coincidence, they are not related (maybe if I have time I'll change the name later.)  Thanks again to all the people who reviewed, your support has really been encouraging!  Glad I'm not the only one who thinks writing storylines is hard.  I'll keep going and see where this takes me.  Until the next chapter, gambit ****J**


	4. Neo

Chapter 4  Neo 

Terry opened his eyes and looked at his alarm clock.  _It's 11am!  Guess I should be getting up if I'm going to go get a costume for this stupid party.  I'm in a costume every night, and now I'm going to a party where wearing a costume is part of the entrance criteria…well no one can say my life is boring.  _He lazily pulled himself out of bed and went to take a shower.  After he was dressed and feeling fresher than he had in days, he made his way to the kitchen where is mom was cleaning up.

"Hey there Sleeping Beauty, I was wondering when you'd make it into the land of the living."

"Hey Mom, was really tired, sorry."

"Well don't worry, your pancakes are in the microwave, there's some coffee left if you want it."

"Thanks Mom," he said before giving her a hug.  He noticed that his mom was dressed to go out.  "Where you heading off to?"

"I'm going shopping, Matt needs new shoes for school and then we're going to have lunch at the Pizzeria.  We're not going to Cheesey Dan's but don't tell him that.  He goes there too much, he needs a break from those video games.  I don't suppose you want to come?"

"Mom, I would, but I can't, I'm meeting Max today.  We're going to a costume party later, we need to get costumes…"

Mrs McGinnis smiled.  "Is that the party that you said would be, what was the word…'lame'?

"Yeah well, Max really wants to go, she wanted someone to go with, I felt sorry for her…"

"Hmm, well I'm just glad you're getting out, I don't like seeing you moping around the house.  Since you broke up with Dana you hardly go out.  It's a good thing you have Max to keep you from becoming an old man before your time… plus she encourages you to get more of your homework done."

"Yes, I know Mom."  Terry had forgotten that he had a test Monday but he knew that studying was not on the cards tonight.  It would have to be a last minute cramming session with Max on Sunday night.  "Listen Mom, don't worry about cleaning up, I'll do the dishes etc, you and Matt go have a nice day."

"That's sweet of you Terry… I could get used to this."  She kissed him on the cheek and called Matt.

"Aren't you coming Terry?" asked Matt with a look of excitement on his face.

"Sorry, going out with Max."  Terry saw a slight look of disappointment on his brother's face.  "Don't worry, I'll take you out on Sunday, you and me ok?"  He ruffled his brother's hair affectionately.

"Ok, but you're going to miss out today.  I'm going to play on that new game.  'Intergalactic Racing' rips!"  Terry laughed to himself, little did Matt know.

"Come on Matt, time to go," Mrs McGinnis called.  As Matt ran out of the front door, Mrs McGinnis turned to Terry.

"I'll make it up to him, I'm taking him for ice-cream, he can play 'Inter whatever it is' with you tomorrow.  Have fun with Max, tell her I said hello."

"Ok Mom, bye."  Terry looked around at the mess and almost wished he hadn't volunteered to make it disappear.

Max was sitting in the Lunar Café sipping her café latte.  She had her laptop out on the table in front of her but had got sidetracked from her assignment.  She was checking the recent news and looking for patterns to see if she could work out what Batman might be encountering tonight.  She caught sight of a shot of Batman in action and zoomed in to take a good look.  You certainly wear it well Terr.  Max hadn't realised that a cheshire cat grin had crept onto her face as she was studying the picture.  Being lost in her thoughts, she didn't feel the presence of someone behind her.

"Hello Max!"

"Aaagh!"  Max jumped, but was relieved to find that it wasn't Terry.  "Trent! Did you have to creep up on me like that?  You could give a girl a heart attack!"

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?"  He smiled, looking at her laptop screen.

"No, nothing at all.  Take a seat.  I'm just waiting for Terry."  Feeling embarrassed she closed her laptop and started drinking her coffee in a faked casual way.  She looked across at the boy in front of her.  He hadn't been at Hamilton Hill long and seemed to have a small group of friends, but was the quiet type in general.  Max had seen him several times working late in the lab and he'd been pleasant enough to talk to.  If he hadn't been so quiet and bookish, Max was sure that girls like Chelsea and Blade would be trying to snap him up.  His brown hair wasn't overly neat and his glasses partially hid his emerald eyes, which often had a far away look.  Perhaps what made him distinctive was his smile, maybe because he smiled so little it just grabbed you when he did.

"So Max, you going to the party tonight?"

"Not sure, I don't have a costume yet."

"Who were you planning to go as?  Wait, let me guess…Batgirl right?"

"Hey, I'm not a fan or anything, I mean who gets all sappy over a guy dressed as a Bat!  I just happened to be looking for something on the net and the picture just popped up.  He does good in Gotham, sure I admire that…but that's as far as it goes.  As for wanting to be Batgirl…you gotta be kidding!"

"Ok Max, no need to get defensive.  So have you got any ideas?"

"No.  You?"

"Nah.  I'm just lucky I'll be able to get in.  I usually wouldn't get an invite, but with it being pretty much an open party and a costume needed, who's going to know it's a quiet guy like me."

"Don't sweat it Trent, all that social group stuff doesn't mean a thing.  A party is a party, go to have a good time."

"Yeah, thanks Max.  I have to go now, better get a move on if I want to find something to wear."

"Ok, see ya Trent."

As Trent was getting up to leave, Terry entered the café and spotted Max chatting to Trent.  He didn't like the way he was looking at her.  It was more his paranoia than anything else.  Terry knew Max often worked late in the lab with Trent and he didn't like it.  Max wasn't the type of girl to be thinking about guys all the time, she was more interested in being successful but he knew that at the end of the day she was a girl and she had a need to be with someone deep down, just like he did.  If Terry was honest, Trent seemed harmless.  Terry walked over to the table as Trent was saying bye to Max.

"Hey Max," Terry said enthusiastically.  Max looked at him suspiciously.

"Hi Terry," Trent said first.  Terry felt bad about almost ignoring him and said hi back.  Max watched Terry watching Trent walk away.

"He's a nice guy Terr."

"I don't know him that well so I can't say."

"He spaces out now and again, but he's good on conversation when you give him a chance."

"I guess you'd know more than I do with all those late night sessions in the lab."

"Very funny Terry.  So anyway, I think we should go for something simple but stylish for this costume party."

"As long as I'm not going to be dressed up in a pair of tights with my underwear on the outside…"

"I think most of the vintage costumes will be gone by now, it's kinda late to be looking.  We'll probably have to improvise from what we find."

After a two hours of going to and from different costume shops, Terry was feeling tempted to stay at home.

"Max, I don't know about this."

"C'mon Terr, it's not so bad!"

"I guess if I look stupid so will you…"

"Me look stupid?  Not going to happen.  You'll see."

"So where are we meeting?  You want me to pick you up?  I'm sure I can get Wayne's car for the night."

"Ok, pick me up around 7.30pm?"  Terry nodded in agreement.

"I was thinking Terr, what happened to that motorcycle you used to have?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, not that I don't like the old guy's car, but it would be really schway to go on motorcycle tonight."

"Sometimes I worry about you Max."  Terry gave Max a confused look, hoping she'd explain.

"Nothing to worry about, it's just nice to have a change now and again.  See you later Terr."  Terry waved at Max as she walked away.

Terry made his way to the Batcave to find out if there was any extra information on what could happen that night.  As he entered, Bruce turned around in his chair.  He looked Terry up and down and then what appeared to be an almost smile became noticeable on his face.  Ace was looking at Terry curiously, recognising his scent, but puzzled by his appearance.  He came up to Terry and started to sniff at him and walk around him.

"It's ok boy, it's Terry.  He's just experimenting with a new look…although I'm not quite sure what that is."

Terry looked at Bruce seriously.  He was not in the mood to be the butt of the jokes but it was rare to see Bruce even attempt to smile or make a joke so Terry didn't retaliate with an insult.  "Hey, you wanted me to go to this party, if I had my way I'd be at home or on standby in case something happens."

"Being there allows you to detect any early signs of a problem and with your disguise, hopefully you can do it without causing a stir but if Batman is needed…"

"Don't worry, I'm wearing the suit underneath, I didn't think they'd allow me in with the backpack without wanting to check what's inside."

"Good.  Now I'm giving you this earpiece in case you need to contact me, it's small so no one will notice you're wearing it.  That way you can speak to me while you're not Batman and update me if need be."

"So any news on what's going on with the Jokerz lately?"

"Not really, but my gutt feeling is that there is a new person involved somewhere, someone giving the Jokerz directions.  It seems they like attention these days, they like being seen.  Of course, it may be that they won't be at the party, but they could be in the area.  I will be checking for activity back here to give you new information as I get it.  I'm going to run a check on the Jokerz members on record to see if I can get a profile for a possible new leader.  If there is someone new directing the Jokerz, it's going to be someone who's respected by them, possibly someone with some kind of authority, likely someone who's worked with them before."

"Ok, I'll keep a look out for new faces.  I better go.  Max will be waiting for me."

"Just make sure you don't get it scratched."

"Huh?"

"The car, you want to borrow it don't you?"

"Actually, not tonight Bruce.  It's going to be the old Motorcycle, I only hope I can get it started."  Bruce gave him a look, which Terry recognised as the 'I'll never figure these kids out' look.  Terry shrugged his shoulders.

"It's Max's idea, I love your car!"

"Get going McGinnis."

Terry parked outside Max's house and hurried to the front door, his long coat flapping behind him.  Max was already at the front door, having heard the motorcycle pull up.  She opened the door just as Terry got there.  His jaw dropped slightly in surprise at the door being opened so suddenly and then his eyes widened as Max appeared at the door.  His eyes took in the outfit that clung to every inch of Max's body.  The black sleeveless top made of a smooth material with a slight shine and tight black trousers of the same material, both accentuated her curves in all the right places and her comfortable heeled shoes gave her a sexy stance as she stood in the doorway.  He felt safe hiding behind his dark shades, which prevented his eyes from giving away his attraction to her.  Max knew instinctively when a guy was looking at her in _that_ way and dipped her black shades to look at him in a chique, Hollywood style way.

"You like?"

"Um, yeah,you look…."

"Looking good yourself McGinnis.  I'm loving this coat on you."  She stepped towards him to pull back his full-length black coat.  "The all black look works for you."  She looked at his tight black top, which highlighted his athletic form and then down to his sides and smiled devilishly.  Terry became a little nervous at the way she was closely inspecting him and a little hot under the collar.  The layers of clothing he was wearing definitely weren't helping him to cool down.  "I see you wore the accessories."  Terry looked down to his sides.

"It's a good thing these guns don't look realistic, otherwise we'd probably get arrested at the door."

"Stop being so uptight Terr, relax."  She tapped his face reassuringly and then put on her belt with the imitation guns in the holsters.  She glanced up at him for a second while she adjusted her belt.  Terry's serious expression was making him look even more in character, if not too tense.__

"Let's hope we don't get mistaken for the bad guys tonight."

"Terr, I thought I explained this to you, the people in this movie are good.  The guy you're dressed as was supposed to be the chosen one to restore everything back to order."

"Oh yeah, I remember now.  And who are you meant to be?"

"Well, I'm not really anyone, I'm just Max.  The outfit is Trinity's because I like it but the pink hair just screams Max!"

"What was that movie called again?"

"I'll explain another time.  I think we better get going if we're going to get to this club."  She shut the front door and took Terry's arm as they walked towards the motorcycle.

**Hmm, not too sure about this chapter, it was more to fill in some details that might be needed for later and it's more relaxed.  The next chapters should have some action.  This costume party…I wasn't quite sure what to dress Terry and Max in seeing how costume parties in the future could be different, I wondered if they'd dress up as the same kind of people/characters as we do today.  I guess I just came up with the idea of what they're wearing because it was one of the last few films I've seen(note the costumes are from part one though because I think it's way better than the second one.)  Remember Terry's motorcycle in Return of The Joker?  I liked it so I thought I'd bring it back for this chapter.  Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter, it keeps me going.  gambit**


	5. Masquerade

Chapter 5  Masquerade 

Terry climbed onto the motorcycle, waiting for Max to climb on behind him.  Max paused for a few minutes as she took at look at Terry on the motorcycle.

"In good shape isn't it?"  Terry smiled proudly of how well the motorcycle had cleaned up.

"Sure Is."  Max could see the motorcycle was in good condition but couldn't help thinking about how great Terry looked on it.

"Jump on."  Max's eyes lit up as she readily accepted Terry's invitation.  Max hugged Terry tightly round the waist as Terry sped along the roads, getting a thrill from feeling the wind rushing at her.  He laughed at Max's little shrieks of excitement as they went round bends.  He'd forgotten how much he used to enjoy solitary rides before being Batman had become such a huge part of his life.  Using Bruce's car was one of the perks of the job but the motorcycle held a lot of memories for Terry.  He turned his head slightly to look back for a second at Max who had wrapped herself around Terry as close as possible, leaning her face against his back with her eyes closed to savour the combination of the fast speed and the close contact with Terry.  It felt right to have Max that close to him.  He sighed as he wrestled with the notion of telling her how he felt.

As they pulled up outside the night club, they stared in amazement at the club's exterior.  Its appearance looked slicker than the average nightclub that permitted people who were under twenty-one years of age.  Max was already imagining what inside the club looked like as she read the name of the club, which had been projected onto the front wall in special green lighting that changed colour occasionally.

"The Web…yeah this is the place."  Max looked over at Terry who was also admiring the club.

"You know Max, I can't remember the last time I went to a club, but I'm sure the last one I went to didn't look like this!"

"Yeah, I know…it's pretty schway…I don't know Tina that well but I'm glad I got an invitation!"

"The club seems schway, but I'm not too sure about the people inside."

"Don't worry McGinnis, I'll protect you," Max said, before winking at Terry.

The club was buzzing with Hill High students and some other guests.  The lighting inside the room changed colours and created designs across the walls and the dance floor in time to the music blearing out of the speakers.

"Ooh Terry, I don't know about you but I feel like dancing…"

"In a bit Max, let me have a quick look around first."

"Oh right, I forgot…business…"

"But that doesn't mean you need to miss out on my account."

"But Terry…"

"No buts Max, I'll meet you on the dance floor in a few minutes, promise."

"Hmm, well ok, but I'll be timing you, if you're not back in 20 minutes, I'm coming to look for you."

"Deal.  Now go impress everyone with those moves!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!"  Max made her way to the dance floor, where she had soon created her own little spot.  He watched her dance for a while, almost hypnotised by the way her body was moving in perfect rhythm to the music._  Ok McGinnis, snap out of it, got some work to do first._

Terry turned on his earpiece to talk to Bruce.

"Bruce, I'm here, just about to scope out the area."  A girl that was checking out Terry stopped smiling, thinking Terry was talking to himself.  Terry turned to see the girl in the spliced effect outfit give him a weird look before walking off to catch the next good-looking guy.  He moved into a quieter corner.

"Ok Terry, I've found out that there have been a few reformed Jokerz out of juvi in the past few months.  There is no clear evidence that any of them have returned to their former lifestyles but it may be that whoever it is, is keeping a low profile."

"I'm checking the premises for any suspicious behaviour, so far just the normal partying thing happening."

"It's early yet.  Just keep you eyes and ears open."  Terry switched off his earpiece and started to walk back to Max.

He walked around wondering who were hiding underneath the masks and costumes.  He hid behind a guy dressed in black when he caught sight of Blade with Nelson, expecting Dana to appear any minute.

"Nelson, can you go get me a drink?"  Blade was positioned in a statuesque pose in a short pink dress with a matching feather bower and knee high boots, her hair glamorously styled.

"Ok Blade.  _I'll be back_!"  Nelson kissed her before walking off in his rehearsed android manner.

"Nelson!  If you say that one more time you're leaving this party alone!"  Blade pulled a disgusted face then shooed him away to get her drink.

Terry watched, trying to guess who Blade was supposed to be but finding Nelson's take on cult icon of the 1980s/90s, The Terminator, quite humorous as he was doing a bad voice imitation and clearly lacked the intelligence to play the part, although Terry had to admit he had the bulky physique right.  Terry realised the guy he was hiding behind had now turned to face him and was glaring at him.

"What you doing behind by back twip?"

"I was just wondering where you got your costume from?"  Terry had to stop himself from laughing when it clicked who the guy was dressed as.

The guy looked smug.  "Yeah, well I think I look much better than that Batboy in this outfit, I fill it out, the chicks love it."

"Right…anyway, gotta go, someone's waiting for me."  _What planet is he on!  _Terry laughed loud when he was out of sight, not believing that the guy had thought he'd looked good in that poor excuse for a Batman suit replica.

He meandered through the crowd on the dance floor, looking for Max.  He smiled as he found her but became irritated on seeing Trent leaning in close to talk to Max above the music.  Trent soon sensed Terry being there.  Terry looked at Trent's costume, quite a close copy of the outfit worn by Anakin Skywalker from the Star Wars Episode 2 movie.  He'd even gone so far as to give himself the hair braid extension and of course a light sabre, which was also closely copied.

"Nice costume," Terry said as he approached Max and Trent.

"Thanks Terry, I see you and Max are matching tonight."

"Yeah, Max's idea.  I trust her with that kind of stuff."

Max looked at him, remembering his doubts about her choice of costume.  "Why thank you Terry!"

Terry smiled weakly.  Trent could sense the awkwardness and took that as his cue to leave.

"Anyway, gotta be going guys, got some friends waiting for me."

"Bye Trent."  Max waved but Terry just nodded in acknowledgement of him leaving.

"Terr, you didn't have to be so cold!"

"I wasn't, I just don't know him that well.  Did you see that costume?  Are his family rich or something?  Anything from those old movies and at that kind of quality costs hundreds of creds or something!"

"I know, he got his costume late too…I don't know how he managed to get a schway costume like that."

"You think he looks schway?"

"The costume does, sure."

Terry felt a little jealous but knew that he was overreacting.  Another song with a sensual feel to it came on as Terry and Max were standing in silence.

"So McGinnis are you going to dance with me?"

"In a bit Max, let's get some drinks first."

They went to get some sodas and found a table.  Terry slumped onto the sofa chair and Max sat beside him.

"Is something up Terr?"  Max sipped her soda, focusing her attention on him.

"Nothing.  Things seem ok, no sign of troublemakers yet."

"I meant with you."

"Oh…yeah, I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You've been acting a little strange… "  She removed her shades and placed them on the table in front of her.

"I'm ok Max, I guess I used to enjoy parties more, but when you're tired…"

"We haven't been here that long, it can't be that you're tired…come on, drink up, I'm going to get you on that dance floor.  Trent won't be there this time, not that I see why you have a problem with him…but it will just be me ok?"

"I don't have a problem with him.  Give me a few minutes and then I'll dance with you, ok Miss Gibson?"

"Ok, that's good McGinnis, but you're gonna have to give _me_ a few minutes, I have to go to the Ladies room.  When I get back you better be ready to show me what you got."

"Sure."  He flashed her a confident smile, which she returned before heading off into the sea of people.

Max, I'm tired, tired of not being able to say how I feel.  There's so much going on right now.  If I can just get to the bottom of this stupid Jokerz thing then maybe I will have time to clear my head.  What would Bruce say about me having feelings for Max?  He'd probably say she's a distraction.  Still, he never stopped me dating –

"Dana!"  Terry sat up in shock, almost knocking over his drink.

"Hey Terry."  Dana was dressed in a figure hugging black dress, just below her knees and black high-heeled shoes.  Her hair was tied up neatly in a very sophisticated way and the peals around her neck plus the black evening gloves gave her a certain elegance.  Terry was dazed by the vision.  Dana then saw Terry look oddly at the black stick she was holding in her hand with the cigarette in it.

"It's an old-fashioned cigarette holder."

"Oh….right."

"Just for show of course…Chelsea came up with the idea for the costume, she said retro is the in thing at the moment.  She thought it would be cool to come as people from big fashion moments in cinema.  I'm some girl from some movie, um…can't remember the name, something to do with Tiffany's and she's come as that ancient sex symbol, Marilyn Monroe."

Dana did look gorgeous, but it was a temporary lapse of stepping out of reality.  Dana had dumped him.  Dana was the girl who hung around with people like Chelsea and Blade.  Dana was a nice girl, maybe she just hung out with the wrong crowd.

"You look good."

"Thanks Terry.  I like your costume.  The computer guy right?"

"You know who I'm dressed as?"

"Sure, Max rented the movie on a girl's night in once.  Max being really into computers and all, wanted to watch it.  She said the sequels weren't so good though…"

"Makes sense.  She was the one who got me to wear this.  I didn't really want to come."

"Oh really… "  Dana looked down.  She was always aware of how close Terry and Max were, it seemed that since the break up, they'd been together even more than before.  Chelsea and Blade had been insistent that she spent more time with them, taking her into their fold.  They'd always talked about Dana's potential to be real A list material.  Max was never keen on being around them so naturally this caused a gap between Dana and Max, plus Max had known Terry longer.

"Been working overtime, gets me tired… "  Terry's sentence trailed off.  For a moment, there was that feeling of déjà vu as they both remembered the times when Terry had said he was too tired to go out or he'd have to work extra hours.

"Terry, I know things ended badly, I was really angry.  I hope someday we can be friends but right now things are just…too weird."

"I understand."

Max was making her way back to Terry through the crowd, being shoved here and there by all the dancing people in their costumes.  When she finally found a clear opening in the crowd, she took her opportunity to squeeze through.  She could see Terry in the near distance with a pretty girl talking to him.  She stopped and watched as the girl bent down slightly to kiss Terry on the lips, not passionately but clearly with feeling.  It was enough to send Max into overload.  Max stood still.  By now the people were closing the gap in the crowd and bumping into her as they were dancing away.  She let them shove her from side to side as she remained frozen.  The girl turned and walked away.  Max then realised the girl was Dana.  

"How could he resist her when she was looking like that.  Maxine, you're such a fool.  I thought it was over with him and Dana…I don't understand.  He wasn't exactly fighting her off.  Damn it McGinnis, why did you make me fall for you.  Ok Max…deep breath…you've seen Dana and Terry do that kind of stuff before, nothing out of the ordinary…everything is just fine.  Why isn't this working?  Oh man, I gotta get outta here before my head explodes!"

She turned and shoved her way through the crowd to get out as quickly as she could.

Chelsea had dragged Dana to the other end of the room to lecture her.

"What were you doing Dane?"

"I was talking to Terry, Chels."

"You really need to work on this whole being broken up thing.  You can do better than Terry."

"I don't know…"

As Max got nearer to the exit, she saw Dana there with Chelsea.  Now what am I gonna do?  Before Max could find an alternative route, Dana had made eye contact with Max.  Dana looked at Max, dressed to match Terry.  She smiled sadly.  Max knew she couldn't get around the situation without seeming like she was ignoring Dana.  Part of her didn't want to be rude to Dana as technically they were still friends.

"Hey Max."

Max took a few seconds to reply.  "Hey.  You look really nice."

"Thanks, Chelsea's idea."  Chelsea smiled, as the spotlight was now on her.  She faked bashfulness as all eyes were on her floaty white halter neck dress.

"You look great too Chelsea.  Listen I'm actually feeling really ill, can't stay… "  Max had done as much as she could of polite small talk.

"You ok Max?"  Dana's face showed genuine concern.

"No…Dana, will you tell Terry I had to go home?  I feel too sick to stick around."

"Sure Max."  Max swiftly left.  Chelsea tapped Dana on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Now where were we…Dana, this whole Terry thing…"

"You know what you're right, I don't know if me and Terry could have worked."

"I saw you Dane, what was the kiss about?"

"It was a kiss goodbye Chels."  Dana couldn't hide the regret in her voice, but she had to admit to herself that her relationship with Terry was now history.

**_Don't worry more is on it's way, the party isn't over yet.  It's funny how you start out with something and then it turns our different and you think it's really bad.  I guess you always imagine it in your better in your head, guess that's the struggle of a writer.  Onward!  There are some great writers on this site and I have to commend them.  I'm sort of in a strange place where I'm not sure what could happen…we'll see!  Sometimes it takes so long to sort the formatting, it just doesn't seem to keep the italics where I want them sometimes!  The bit before Dana enters is Terry thinking…I can't figure out why the wording is not in italics when I transfer it over, I tried to change it, sorry!  Well it's here. Thanks for reading, gambit._**


	6. Fireworks

Chapter 6  Fireworks 

Max, now outside the club, began walking slowly, not really knowing if she was going to take that long walk all the way home or not.  _This is not my style…running out of a club over some guy.  This is bugging me, more than I thought it would.  It's not like I haven't thought about them getting back together.  It wouldn't be the first time they've split and got back together.  Who knows what that kiss was about….  I just don't think I want to be in there watching them make up all night.  I used to be ok with this…spending so much time with Terry hasn't done me any favours I guess.  Maybe I should go back in there, this is stupid. _She halted as she considered going back to The Web.__

A slim guy dressed in black and white was watching Max walking away from a dark alley.

"She's hot," he said, turning to his associates hiding behind him.

"Hey Skull, she looks kind of lonely," added the round guy in a jester's outfit.

"I wonder if she's got any cash…" the third guy said, putting his hands in his empty pockets and pulling out the lining.

Before any of them could act upon their thoughts of what kind of problems they could cause for the girl, they were approached by a figure in the dark.

"No one's going anywhere until _I _say so."  

The three didn't dare to move.  As the figure drew closer, they recognised him.  The collar on his coat was pulled up and his head was held down so they couldn't see his eyes, which were half covered by uneven strands of dark green hair.  His well-known grin of content at their being attentive to him was taken by the others as a sign that they were not in trouble.  He shortly revealed his glowing green eyes, heavily surrounded by thick black eye make up, contrasted by his white masked face.  Stepping past them, he cautiously moved his head around the corner of the alley to see Max walking along the road.  He could gather that she was upset about something by her body language.  He could see why the guys thought she was easy prey.  It seemed she wasn't paying much attention to anything around her.  The Jokerz had been eager to warm up with some regular terrorising.

"Where are the others?"  Mischief looked thoughtfully at the Jokerz who were present.

"They should be inside the club now Mischief."  Skull pulled down his mask as he got ready for Mischief's orders for them.

"From our homework you know where you should be targeting tonight.  The diversion should give you enough time to run with the goods and make it back to the base."  Mischief dispatched the Jokerz and laughed to himself.  _All the world is a stage…and now I'm on!  _He pulled a black hat out of his bag and pulled the tip down so it was worn low over his eyes.  He crept out of his hiding place to see Max hesitantly walking back to The Web.  He went back into the alley and waited for her to get nearer.

"I have to go back in there…Terry will be worried about me…If he's not busy smooching with Dana of course.  Ok, got to get that image out of my head!"  

Max tried to psyche herself up for acting like everything was normal as she was walking past the alley.

"Why the sad face?" whispered a hoarse voice, catching Max off guard.  The figure moved slightly out of the dark alley.  She pulled the imitation guns out of the holsters on her belt and tensed up her face to look as aggressive as she could.

"What do you want?"  _I really hope I can outrun this creep, it's only a matter of time before he realises these guns aren't real!  _He started laughing making Max angry.  _Guess he's already figured out these guns are fake.  _Before she could run, he grabbed her, placing the one hand over her mouth as she struggled, kicking him.  She dropped the useless guns to the floor, thinking about how she could manoeuvre the situation so she could put her self-defence classes into practice.

"I don't want to hurt you."  His voice seemed sincere and for some reason Max believed him but she didn't think hanging around for friendly conversation was on his mind either.  

Her muffled screams were only wasting her energy.  Her eyes moved down to find out what weapon of torture was in his hand as she continued to struggle in his arms.  _What the hell…?_

Terry impatiently ran his hand through his hair as he scanned the room.  _Where is Max?  It's been over half an hour._  As he got up to go look for her, the atmosphere in the club changed.  The lighting had stopped changing colours, and was now on constant green.  The designs being projected onto the walls no longer looked abstract, but appeared to be laughing faces.  The music had been changed to a mid-tempo rock song with a very heavy guitar rift. Terry listened to the lyrics, sung in a melancholy voice building up to screaming.  The guests seemed confused but carried on dancing._  Why do I get the feeling that this isn't on the DJ's play list?  _Terry turned on his earpiece.

"Bruce, things are getting a bit strange in here and Max is missing.  I'm going to find out what's going on."

"Terry, don't let your personal feelings get in the way."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just stay focused on stopping the Jokerz."

Terry started to search for the DJ's booth.  He found a green glass dome with a mirrored surface supported by long black metal legs emerging from it to the ground so that it looked like a spider.  Having found an entrance in one of the legs, Terry ran up the stairs leading up to the control panel.  When he got inside the dome he found a semi-muscular looking guy sitting at the control panel with his feet up.  The DJ had been knocked out on the floor and the control panel had been jammed on repeat play.  The guy turned his clown painted face to the door as Terry leapt towards him from behind.  Terry wrapped his arm around the guy's neck in a chokehold.

"You're not supposed to be here.  Who are you working for?"  Terry loosened his grip enough to allow the Joker boy to answer.

"He'll be… here soon."  The guy smiled as he strained to get out the words.  

Terry pulled his head back, threatening to shove his head into the control panel if he didn't get more answers but as he pulled the guy's head back his eyes caught sight of someone through the dome's glass.  The tall figure was dressed in a trench coat, with a hat, tipped down over his face.  Terry noticed that two other guys in masks in the room had seen the guy in the trench coat and were now walking to follow him.  _I don't remember seeing that guy before._

"There's no point in going down there, he's already managed to get past the other security guards."

Terry pulled the guy out of the chair and shoved him to the ground.  As Terry turned to leave, the guy clutched the corner of Terry's long coat and dragged him to the floor.

Down on the dance floor, Mischief was soaking up the atmosphere.  Suddenly the music stopped.  Mischief knew something was up.  He readjusted his plan accordingly.  Taking advantage of everyone being distracted by the abrupt cutting off of the music, Mischief nodded to one of the Jokerz nearby.  The ghoul faced Joker opened his coat and took out some candy shaped fireworks.  Just as he was lighting the fireworks and getting ready to throw them, the guests were alerted by a loud warning to get out.  Batman flew down, kicking the fireworks out of his hands away from where the guests were running out in a panic. Sparks were flying around the room as Batman's eyes darted across the room, looking for the leader.  Mischief let out a hysterical laugh, as he threw off his trench coat and threw out some smoke bombs, clouding Batman's vision.  

"Come on Batman, I want to play," Mischief called through the smoke as he made his exit.

"Bruce, I saw him, didn't get a good look, he's getting away…oh great, it looks like more circus freaks have arrived for the show."

"Go after him, I'll get Barbara to send some back up down there."  

Batman saw two more Jokerz coming through the smoke.  He power kicked the first guy in the stomach, winding him so he dropped the spiked bat he was brandishing and then he gave him an uppercut punch, sending him into the second guy who was much smaller sending them both to the floor.  Before Batman could leave to look for the leader, the ghoul faced Joker had jumped on his back, attempting to strangle him with a skipping rope.  He felt the rope tightening around his neck as he tried to throw the Joker off him.  He elbowed the Joker several times in the stomach until he felt the rope loosen and then he grabbed hold of him, bending over to pull the guy over his shoulders to slam him to the floor. The other two Jokerz were up off the floor and were poised to partner attack.  Batman reached into his utility belt as he saw the Jokerz approaching him but was interrupted by the loud sound of police sirens.  The Jokerz looked at each other.  "Get Ghoul and let's get out of here, come on!" The smaller Joker guy was already trying to make his get away as he urged the other two to hurry.  Batman figured the police would catch them, and triggered his jets and then opened his wings to glide over them.  For good measure he threw out an explosive Baterang to slow them down.

Batman flew out of the building and around the surrounding area to search for the Joker who had made a fast escape.  _How do I even know if Max is ok?  I can't let this guy get away but what if Max needs me?  She must have got out of the building with the others…_As he flew overhead, he noticed something at the entrance to an alley not too far from the club.  He used the special lenses in his mask to zoom in.  _Max's guns…she wouldn't have left them there like that, she was too into wearing those damn things…Jokerz?_

"Terry, I'm picking up some images, it seems to be July 4th in Gotham Park."  He was reminded of Bruce's presence on hearing his grave voice coming through the internal communicator.

"Let me guess, a pretty little fireworks display?"  Batman accelerated, flying speedily to Gotham Park, now feeling a renewed vigour.  The lack of sleep had made him somewhat mechanical, just doing the job as Bruce wanted him to.  Now that it could involve Max's safety, a stronger desire to find this new Jokerz leader was growing.  He flew into the park to find a multi coloured array of sparks lighting up the navy blue sky.  He landed in the park.  _Where is he?_  In time to answer Batman's question, he heard a loud whistle.  He looked up to see a tall figure in a hat on a colourful hoverbike.  He couldn't see much of his face due to the hat drawn low over the eyes but Batman's annoyance at seeing him smirking was increasing.

"I only hope for his sake he doesn't know what happened to Max…"

**_This is the start of the action.   I've been alerted that there are some English spellings i.e. not spelt the American way.  I didn't really think the spellings of the words that I've spelt differently took away the American sounding of it but if it does, let me know in your reviews as it's important to me that I don't take away from the story through mistakes like that.  Thanks to the reviewer who pointed it out.  If anyone notices any spelling or grammar mistakes or anything that doesn't seem right, do tell me, I want to know!  Thanks for everyone who reviewed the last 2 chapters! gambit_**

****


	7. Get The Girl

Chapter 7  Get The Girl 

"My name's Mischief, what's yours?  Oh that's right, your Batman…how about a game of explosive tag?"  Mischief rode towards him throwing out some explosive marbles, which Batman dodged by a series of flips, before setting his jets to fly after him.

"Catch me if you can!" Mischief goaded, as he showed off some complex tricks on his hoverbike.

"I _can_, and I _will_!"  Batman soared faster, to get closer to hook Mischief's hoverbike with his grappling hook.  Once hooked on, Batman attempted to slow the hoverbike down with his weight.  Mischief looked round to see Batman hanging off the back of his hoverbike.

"Tag," Batman said, smiling arrogantly.

"I hate losing…" Mischief called back as he headed towards some trees.

Batman climbed along the line up to the hoverbike.  He looked up to see they were going straight for a large oak tree.  _Is this guy suicidal?_  He freed himself from the line only to see Mischief had changed his course at the very last minute, weaving skilfully through the group of trees.  Mischief chuckled manically, looking around to see Batman was no longer on the back of the hoverbike.  He slowed down, to see if he could see an injured Batman anywhere.  Batman was nowhere in sight.  Mischief slowed the hoverbike down further, baffled by Batman's sudden disappearance.  He landed the hoverbike, and dismounted.  Taking a folding knife out of his belt, he treaded anxiously.

"Looking for me?"   Mischief looked up just as Batman swung round a branch of the nearest tree, coming back into visible mode as he kicked him forcefully so that the knife flew out of Mischief's hand and his hat was thrown off.

"The other kids never did play nice with me," mumbled Mischief as he tried to get up.  Batman walked over to him.

"Where's Max?"  Batman took out a Batarang and shot him a menacing look.

"Max?"

"You attacked her in the alley near The Web didn't you?  So where is she?"  Batman stood over him, ready to beat the information out of him if he had to.

"Oh…her…the babe?  That was one slinky little black number she wearing…"

Batman came over and grabbed Mischief by the neck to look directly at his masked face, half covered by his green hair.  "I don't know what your problem is, but you're going to tell me where she is."

"You play rough, but the real Batman would probably be torturing me by now, I hear he was a real hoot… "  Mischief smiled.

"What would you know?"  In the short space of time he had known this character, Terry already felt like he had a lifetime of hatred for him.

"If you want the girl to live, you'll let me go."

"If _you_ want to live, you'll tell me where she is."

"Tough talk…I can't guarantee she'll make it, who knows what the others are doing with her without me there to keep them in line."  Mischief kept talking, to buy himself time.

Batman slightly tightened his grip on Mischief.  They heard the distant sound of police sirens.

"So what you gonna do?  Hand me over to the cops and _hope_ they find Max?  They won't even know where to start looking, and neither will you…maybe not for days…and by then it could be too late."

Batman tried to stay calm, feeling the rage welling up inside of him and also the agonising concern of where Max could be and what could be happening to her.

_"Terry, the police will be there any minute, just keep him there until they arrive."_  Batman half listened to Bruce's voice.  He hadn't turned on his vid link so Bruce couldn't see what was going on and he knew this afforded him the opportunity to handle the situation in various ways.

"If you let me go, maybe we can make a deal.  It's within my power to stop them hurting the girl."  Mischief found toying with Batman thrilling.  It was a power trip, having control over Batman.  Mischief felt a rush of adrenaline at the thought of perhaps succeeding where his father had failed in really getting to Batman, although at this moment he wasn't sure how things would pan out.  

Batman was glad that Bruce couldn't see the indecisiveness in him, being preoccupied with thoughts of the girl he loved being tormented by Jokerz. Seeing Mischief reach into his pocket, Batman got ready to restrain him but stopped, seeing he was holding a small device.

"I wouldn't try anything, what I'm holding could kill or save her.  I just need to press the button to signal the others, and they'll finish her."

"You expect me to believe a masked lunatic like you?  How do I know she isn't already - "

"I don't think you'd want to take the risk Batman."  Mischief's thumb hovered less than an inch above the button on the small device.

Terry's thoughts were coming thick and fast, Max's suffering, not being able to see her, how he would manage without her, how he would never be able to tell her that she meant so much to him, more than she knew.  The thoughts made him feel sick.  Just knowing that they could be hurting Max right now, and he couldn't do anything about it …or could he?  He clenched his teeth, knowing what he was about to do would break the rules.  He let go of Mischief and walked towards the hoverbike.  Mischief grinned at his triumph, seeing Batman had accepted defeat.

"The cops are on their way."  Batman stood by the hoverbike.  Mischief dusted himself off and walked over to the hoverbike, still holding the device in his hand.

"You did the right thing," Mischief said gleefully, the words grating Terry's conscience.  If the situation hadn't been so delicate, Terry would have beaten him senseless by now.

"What's the deal?"  Batman kept his composure, but Mischief could feel the heat of his fury.

"Meet me tomorrow, in the multi storey car park near Gotham Shopping Mall, at 11pm.  I'll have the girl.  Any cops and she'll get it.  All you have to do is let me go…I think that's a good deal."

The thought of Mischief setting a trap came to mind. Terry thought of the risk of letting Mischief go and what Bruce would say when he found out… but the thoughts were fleeting.  His feelings for Max were overriding his reasoning.

"Catch you around Batman," Mischief called as he mounted the hoverbike.

It was too much to handle. Terry was seething with anger at the possibility of Max being helpless against a gang of Jokerz but to let this messed up misfit have the satisfaction of getting away was pushing Terry to the limit.  _I need to get to Max._  He made a dash at Mischief, hoping to catch him off guard.  He jumped onto the front of the hoverbike and leaned over to grab him but as he went to punch Mischief, Mischief held up the device in his hand.

"Don't even try it Batman."  Mischief started the hoverbike and in a swift and sharp take off, he knocked Terry off the hoverbike to make his get away.

Fortunately it hadn't been a high fall but the way Terry had fallen had been bad.  Terry sat up, now feeling a shoot of pain in his leg.  He watched in anger as Mischief rode away, basking in his mini victory.  He tried to stay calm, thinking about what his plan was going to be.  With the leg injury he wouldn't be on top form to take on a whole gang of Jokerz right now.  He'd managed to put a tracer on the hoverbike but even if he could tail Mischief now, Mischief would know and could still signal the others to do something to Max on seeing Batman hadn't kept his end of the deal to let him go.  It was just a matter of telling Bruce so that he could trace the hoverbike from the computer.  He wondered how he was going to explain letting Mischief go to Bruce.  Bruce would never understand.  Terry had felt exhausted before but now it felt like a heavy load had been dumped onto him on top of that.  All he could think about was Max.  

He could hear the police getting nearer.  He managed to stand up just long enough so that he could turn on his jets and extend his wings to fly out to where the police cars were coming.  He flew down, seeing one of the cops get out of the car with the handcuffs to arrest Mischief. 

"He's not here, he got away."  Batman's voice was cold and certain, but the a few cops still went ahead to look for Mischief or clues to his whereabouts.

"Damn juvenile clowns, they're always wrecking things," grumbled an officer as he followed the others into the park.  

Batman watched, knowing they wouldn't find anything.  It was up to him to sort this mess out.  He said a silent prayer for Max, hoping that she was still alive.  Not wanting to face the music just yet, he refrained from flying back to the Batcave.  Instead, he made a detour, flying towards Max's house.  Whenever things got too much, Max's house was the first place he'd go to.  Terry hoped he'd find some comfort and inspiration from being at Max's house.  It was the closest thing to having Max around right now.  He thought about maybe not going to Bruce, maybe finding Max himself.  He knew he wouldn't be able to avoid Bruce for too long though, when suited up, he wasn't alone.  Time was of the essence and Terry was feeling more on edge.  

As he reached Max's house, he noticed something strange.  The lights were on inside.  Maybe it wasn't so strange.  Her family were never there but Terry figured they had to come home once in a while.  He flew round the corner to find that Max's bedroom light was on.  He shrugged it off. Maybe it was Max's sister in the room.  He peered into the window briefly but had to stop flying.  _My eyes must be playing tricks on me.  _He came back to the window to confirm his trail of thought.  

His heart almost stopped.  His breath was caught in his throat on finding his eyes hadn't deceived him.  _Max?_

**_I've been having some problems with this story so I hope this chapter isn't too bad.  I'm sort of in a dilemma about the plot and the way things are going and I have to keep revising it and it's still early days!  Don't be surprised if the next few chapters take me much longer.  I don't want to be giving you all a lot of rubbish to read and I certainly don't want to write bad stuff so I'm going to keep trying to make it better.  You write and learn I guess.  Thanks for sticking with me though, that support is like a writer's lifeline and please let me know if anything sounds crappy! gambit  p.s. it's off the press and if there's any mistakes I apologise as I only did a brief check, plus I know it's short, sorry!_**


	8. Secrets Of The Heart

Chapter 8  Secrets Of The Heart 

Terry looked into Max's room, watching her rubbing her tired eyes as she sat on her bed, still dressed in her costume.  He raised his hand, to tap on Max's bedroom window but Max had already caught sight of him at the window, and walked over to the open it.  He climbed in almost not noticing the pain in his leg as he still wondered if it was his imagination.  Now smelling the familiar perfumed air in Max's room, he pulled off his cowl to reveal an expression of fatigue and confusion.  He placed a hand on Max's face, looking into her eyes.

"Max, is it really you?"  

She was feeling a little drowsy, not quite herself, but she wasn't sure what Terry meant by his strange question.

"What are you talking about McGinnis?"

His look softened on hearing her voice.  He closed his watery blue eyes as he pulled Max into him, holding her tighter than he'd ever done.  She didn't speak, not wanting to ruin the moment, even though she had no idea as to why Terry was being so emotional.  He breathed in Max's scent, allowing it to fill his senses, now he could accept that she was real.  She began to hug him back, knowing that something was wrong and that Terry would talk about it in due course.

"I missed you Max."  His statement was filled with emotion, which seemed odd to Max, considering she'd seen him earlier that night.

"I'm sorry I had to leave, but with that test on Monday, I thought I should rest."  

Terry pulled back to give her a puzzled look.

"Max you don't look good, tell me what happened to you?"

"That's why I told Dana to tell you that I was going home, I felt ill."  She felt glad that her earlier excuse for leaving would provide a cover.

"Dana?  I haven't spoken to her…about you being ill."

Max looked around the room, as she remembered the kiss she had seen Dana give Terry at The Web.

"Max, why didn't you tell _me_ you were ill?"

"Well, I thought Dana would see you again and I didn't want you to worry, I knew you'd only try and take me home."

"See me _again_?  You saw me and Dana together…"

"Hey, if you guys can work things out, then that's great."  Max tried her best 'happy for her friend' voice.

"Max…you know how things are with Dana, you know that it was just one problem after another.  I can't be with Dana.  Things are different now."

She wasn't fully convinced.  The image of Dana kissing him and him permitting it seemed to say otherwise.  She changed the subject.

"So what made you come over?"

"Max, when were you planning on telling me you were attacked on the way home?"

Her guilty silence was enough to let Terry know she hadn't planned on telling him.

"Max, you have no idea what I've been through tonight.  I was so worried about you. I thought something had happened to you, something that I might not have been able to fix."

"I'm sorry Terr, I really am."  She felt regret, seeing that she had somehow caused a greater problem.

"What happened to you Max?"  He braced himself, hoping it wouldn't be as terrible as the things he'd imagined.

"I'm sort of hazy.  I was walking along the street, I remember some guy, but I didn't see his face, he was wearing a hat.  He kind of jumped out of the alley, I was fighting him off … I thought he was going to kill me, but he didn't really do anything.  I was expecting a gun or something but he when he let go of me all he had in his hand was a flower.  It totally threw me.  He disappeared after that…  I just remember him holding this flower … it had a really strong scent…I can't remember too much after that."

"Did he hurt you?"

"I don't remember him hurting me.  I do remember feeling really drowsy after he left, something in the flower…when I got home, I realised my purse was gone."

"The guy attacks you and gives you a flower?"

"A crook with a romantic side…I don't know.  I made it back home ok I guess."

"The guy fits the description of Mischief… he _did_ attack you, stole your purse… but you're ok?"

"I'm fine Terr."

Terry pulled completely away from her, and sat on the edge of her bed.  The realisation of being duped came over Terry.  The things he'd said, the way he'd made Terry believe that Max was in danger, on the point of death … it had all been a psychological ploy to distract Batman.  The only reason it had worked so well was because of Terry's feelings for Max.  Terry had allowed Mischief to mess with his mind because he'd been too caught up in his personal feelings, a sign of weakness?  Bruce's words came back to him _"Don't let your personal feelings get in the way."_  _Does Bruce know I feel this way about Max?_  He drooped his head, feeling empty.  He'd let Mischief get away.  _How did I not call his bluff? I've screwed up…Bruce is going to kill me…_

Max, tentatively came over to Terry and sat beside him.  She waited for Terry to talk, not wanting to push him.  His head remained down.

"I messed up tonight Max.  I feel like a complete idiot.  I wonder sometimes if I'm cut out to be Batman."

"Being Batman is no piece of cake, you do the best that you can.  Gotham needs you as Batman.  There's no one out there who can do it better."  She placed her hand over his.

"You have so much faith in me.  Tonight I lost it.  I really wanted to hurt someone."

"Why?"

"He said some things, things that really got to me.  I let him get away…"

"I know you'll work it out, you'll find a way to get him."

"I have to clear my head, and then I need to see Bruce."

Max was anxious, Terry usually opened up to her more.

"Terry, if I can help in any way, let me know."

"Max, I'm just glad you're ok."  Terry looked up and moved to kiss her forehead.  He got up and started walking over to the window.

"Terry, you're leg, you're hurt!"  Max got up in a panic but before she got any closer Terry brushed it off.

"It's nothing.  I better go."

"Terry, wait."

He turned around, as she walked over to him.  She looked cute with that half sleepy look on her face, but lethal at the same time in that tight outfit she was wearing. _That face of an angel look with that body to die for is a killer combination_, thought Terry as he watched her approach him.  Max looked into his eyes, focusing her eyes on his as she reached around his neck.  Terry could feel his heart pounding faster as she moved in closer.  He glanced down to her lips, the sensuous lips that he'd dreamed about kissing, now not too far from his.  He saw those lips move to form a smile.

"You forgot something," she said as she moved some of Terry's hair out of his face.  She reached up, tip toeing slightly, before taking the cowl in her fingers and gently pulling it over Terry's head.  Terry exhaled.  He hid his disappointment and smiled back at her, acknowledging that Max had just saved him a whole lot of explaining.

She pulled the last quarter of the mask down more slowly, taking a few seconds to make sure it was on properly, unaware that Terry had been sharing her own thoughts about kissing him, right there and then.

"Terr, I don't know all the details about this Mischief guy but I do know one thing, you're not a quitter.  This guy won't know what hit him.  Just make sure you take care of yourself ok?"

He smiled again, not saying anything.  He gave her a quick hug and then climbed out of the window.

"Terry, I just wish you'd let me know what's going on.  Why won't you let me help you?  Mischief…the guy who wears a hat…haven't heard anything about him in the news…he didn't hurt me… he could have hurt me if he'd wanted to.  He didn't seem very aggressive for someone trying to rob me…I can think of much worse ways to persuade someone to give up her purse!  Of course I'm going to have to sort out cred card replacements now and that will be a hassle but I'm lucky that's all I have to worry about.  Terry wouldn't be after him unless he's done something else already, he only just found out about my attack.  Terry seemed to know about him…but I haven't heard anything about him, until now.  So maybe this Mischief guy made a very recent appearance…"  

Max went into the living room to switch on the TV to see the latest news.  The story just in was several break ins and theft by Jokerz at some stores.  The newsreader was also mentioning an incident at The Web that coincided with the time the robberies had taken place.  "Looks like the party got a lot more interesting after I left…Jokerz…could Mischief be linked to the Jokerz?"  Max turned off the TV and went back to her room, feeling too tired to develop her theory further.

She put on some music, and pressed the button for the blinds to come down. She started undressing, feeling liberated after spending so much time in her tight black outfit.  The thought of what it would be like to be getting changed out of the Batgirl suit crossed her mind, as she threw her clothes onto the floor.  She glanced into the mirror to check out her reflection, proud of her toned form in the full-length mirror.  She was sure that she could really work that Batgirl suit.  As she went to search for her nightclothes, the more interesting thought of Terry getting changed out of his Batman suit crossed her mind.  "Mmm…."  She shook her head to get the fantasy out of her mind.  "Is it really over with Dana?"  

It seemed selfish to be thinking about her feelings for Terry at a time when Terry seemed like he really needed his best friend.  The only thing she knew she could do was to be the friend that Terry needed, and somehow help him.  Seeing Terry so cut up over whatever happened that night had made her determined to do whatever was needed to make sure Terry would be ok.  It didn't matter that Terry was trying to keep her out of the case.  She could do some detective work without him knowing.  If she could find out who this Mischief character was, maybe she could help catch him.  She put on her navy silk nightshirt and went to brush her teeth.  As she got into bed, she turned the music down low, but so it was still audible and listened to the lyrics, thinking of Terry as she felt the gravity of sleep on her eyes.

Batman was now perched on the top of a building, looking down at the streets below and the lights in the distance.  There were very few cars around now and the streets were almost deserted.  He held his face up to the wind, closing his eyes as it hit him.  He opened them again once the wind had passed and looked up into the clear blue-black sky lit by scattered stars.   He stayed there as he tried to process his thoughts, not wanting to talk to Bruce just yet.  Terry knew that he needed to find a way of dealing with the way he felt about Max.  When it came to telling her how he felt, the moment just never seemed right, or he would back out at the last minute.  He could see keeping his feelings inside wasn't helping much either.  Bruce seemed to be void of emotion.  Terry had sworn to himself that he'd never let being Batman do that to him but he knew that being Batman came with complications.  

Max was the person he talked to about the trials of being Batman but he had kept her at a distance recently, wanting to keep her safe.  Tonight had made him see that anything could happen to her, and there was no way he could make sure he was there to prevent it from happening.  He asked himself whether it was risky to open that part of his heart to Max, the part that had been shut off since he broke up with Dana.  He could handle being Max's friend, it was easy. Crossing over the boundary into something more than friendship with Max would require more emotional investment and Terry felt a little apprehensive, considering his past track record with women.  It seemed to be a choice of confronting his feelings or just suppressing them, becoming a rock, constant and solid but detached.  Again, the image of Bruce Wayne, an old man, alone in Wayne Manor came to mind.  Terry envisioned himself in the same predicament, around fifty years from the present.  

"That's not going to be me.   I won't let it be.   Mischief better enjoy tonight because when I'm through with him, he's going to juvi where the only person he'll be playing with will be himself."

**It's no secret I've been having problems with the writing of this fanfic.  I'm not sure of what people will think of the way I did the Max being kidnapped thing.  I didn't want it to turn into a Terry rescuing Max story, I'd like to take it somewhere else and I need more time to figure out all the details of how I'm going to get there.   I wasn't going to submit this chapter just yet out of uncertainty…but you may not be hearing from me in a while as I'm going to be super busy (unless I get an amazing flash of inspiration – unlikely but you never know!).  I can't say I'm particularly happy with this story right now, but a break may help me put something into it.  As always, constructive criticism is welcome!  Thanks to those who reviewed Chapter 7, gambit**


	9. In Check

Chapter 9  In Check

Mischief entered the abandoned warehouse tired and aggravated having had to walk there.  The hoverbike, which had run out of fuel, had been security locked and left in some bushes. 

"Ok, I'm back, and I'm drained but I'm sure I'm feeling better than Batman is tonight!"  

Mischief looked around at the happy faces before smiling wickedly himself.  It dawned on him that he'd just managed to fool Gotham's crime fighter with a simple damsel in distress scenario, one that many superheroes found hard to resist, especially when she was as beautiful as Max.  He marvelled at how he'd pulled off such masterful manipulation and then at how the current Batman seemed vulnerable rather than the almost invincible legend that had been created.  He was glad that he'd managed to talk his way out of the situation he was in earlier, he knew Batman could have hurt him badly with the ammunition in that suit.  The more Mischief thought about his little achievement, the more cocky he began to feel.

"So what have you managed to get a one hundred percent discount on tonight?"  Mischief looked at the sacks in excitement, thinking about what things could be sold on to get some spending money.

Skull proudly brought forward his sack.  "Well, we got some ice, real diamonds…. "  He took out a pair of diamond earrings as a sample, holding them in his hand so that everyone could appreciate the way they glistened.  "We also have some platinum bracelets, some encrusted with rare jewels, or for those who are more traditional, there are some 24 carat gold accessories, an essential for this season.  This was all brought to you courtesy of Imperial Jewellers."  Skull placed the jewellery back in the bag and took a bow as everyone applauded him.

"Skull, I think you may have made more tonight than my mom does in a week!"  Mischief laughed bitterly.

Jester felt a little unsettled by Mischief when he did his laughing at something that was really gnawing at his insides.  It reminded him that Mischief had a tendency to lose his temper in an instant and very suddenly, even when he seemed to be ok.  Nevertheless, Jester stepped forward with his sack.  D Face followed, opening the third sack.

"We had time to make a stop at a clothes store and bag some really nice rags, and there a few of the latest video games in there."  D Face took out one of the video games, making sure everyone knew that he had made his claim on that one.

When Mischief looked into the bag, his eyes immediately caught sight of a trendy silver-blue jacket.  He took it and tried it on, adoring its perfect fit.  He looked to a doll faced Joker girl in the room for a look of approval.  She held her hands to her chest dramatically, feigning a look of being in love, before blowing him a kiss seductively.  Mischief lapped up the compliment.  He felt on top of the world.  Everyone's attention was on him and he was having the best night of his life.  There was no need to drink his sorrows away tonight.  All he had to do was be careful so that he didn't get caught.  He couldn't stand the thought of being locked up in juvi again.  On that thought, he wondered where a few of the Jokerz were.  He looked to a Joker of a small build who seemed to be agitated.

"Zip, what happened to the others who were with you in the club?"

The Joker boy shook his head in pity.  "Ghoul was down, Batman hurt him bad.  Hammer went back to help him when we were trying to get out of the joint.  The cops covered the place like a swarm of bees.  Ghoul and Hammer got cornered, I only just managed to escape myself."

Mischief was brought back down from his high for a few seconds.  The plan had worked.  They had managed to create a scene at the club, shake things up so that the cops would have to come down there.  The fireworks in the park and Mischief's little diversion put Batman out of the way, so that he couldn't deal with the break ins at the stores.  He'd even managed to turn the situation around before Batman had handed him in.  That's the way things went sometimes.  Not everyone could be lucky.  It seemed like it had been a long time coming for Mischief.  He felt like he deserved all the luck that seemed to be flooding his way.  He felt angry that two of his family had been caught, that they couldn't have had the luck he had that night.  He cursed Batman for putting a downer on his night.

"Ghoul and Hammer may not be here tonight, but they had a hand in getting us these goods.  They won't be here to share the wealth but we all owe them.  Tonight was a very good night.  We have a lot here.  That small jewellery store was a real gem.  The cops will be looking for us now, waiting for us to do something else.  The Jokerz will have to stick to just pick pocketing, a little vandalism, nothing major.  No meeting here anymore.  We don't want to end up where Ghoul and Hammer are, so nothing public.  I have no doubt that Batman will be leading the hunt, but he'll keep for now.  Poor fool has enough on his mind after letting me get the better of him!"

"What happened with Batman Mischief?" asked Jester curiously.

"Hahaha, well it turns out that Batman has a weakness for beautiful women… "  Mischief began to recount the details of what had happened that night with a self satisfied smile adorning his pale face.

Batman took a look around as he got ready to leave for Wayne Mansion.  He stood up and looked out into the dim streets on discerning someone was in trouble.  He flew down from the building to where he could hear the faint screams of a lady.

Batman landed in front of the lady struggling with a rough looking man.  "I don't think the lady's interested so why don't you just back of dreg?"

"Lady?  If she was one then I wouldn't be here trying to get my money's worth."  The man looked at the woman with the sleaziest look of lust.

"Look, you got what you wanted, now just leave me alone!"  The woman was screaming through her tears as she pretended that she could handle herself.

Batman grabbed the guy off her but before the guy could take a swipe at Batman, Batman gave him a punch to the jaw.

The guy held his face as he shakily maintained his balance.  "What's it to you Batman?"

Batman looked over to the woman, around the same age as his mom, dressed in her glamorous, provocative attire.  Her make-up had been smeared from a mixture of her tears and the struggle with the man.  She had a few cuts and seemed to be holding it together although a little shaken.  Batman got angry on seeing how much of a state she looked as she moved back, the street lamp now catching her face to show it more clearly.  "Are you ok?"  Batman asked her.  She nodded.

The man laughed as he saw Batman looking at her.  "Never had a woman before Batman?  Or does the Halloween costume scare them away?"

Batman looked back over at the man who had a little blood on his lower lip.  Mischief had got away tonight but he wasn't going to let another conceited criminal get away, especially when he was getting personal.  The man felt he was capable to take Batman on, being quite stocky in build and having a street brawler background.  Batman took another punch at the man, which he dodged but Batman quickly responded by a swift left jab, then a right followed by a kick to the midsection.

"Had enough yet?"  Batman asked, still fired up.

The man staggered towards Batman.  "I guess not."  Batman watched the man come towards him as he yawned, knowing this wasn't going to be much of a challenge.  The man managed to get a feeble kick to the leg, which had been weakened by Mischief, momentarily making Batman falter but Batman then used the other leg to sweep the man in a powerful floor kick.  The man lost his balance and fell to the ground.  Batman stood over to him, ready to punish him further, even if it wasn't necessary, even if it was just to make him feel a little better after his failure earlier on.  _I'm still Batman and I can still put these dregs in their place.  I'll be more than ready when Mischief makes his next move._

"If you have to pay for it, then it's obviously you who scares the women away.  I suggest you stick to being single - once you're out of prison," Batman said condescendingly as he stared at the man who was lying on the floor.  The man moved his head to look at Batman.

"Who would have thought it?  Batman ain't gettin' any… "  

Batman was infuriated by the man's insolence and irritated by the fact that what he'd said was true.  He was about to shut the man up but the sound of police sirens made him snap out of his belligerent frame of mind.  He saw the victim of the assault not too far way.  She gave him a look to confirm she had been the one who had called the cops.  Once the police had arrived on the scene to arrest the man, Batman searched the area to see if he could find the woman to check she was ok.  She was out of sight.  Batman knew it was time to see his predecessor.****

As Batman entered the Batcave, he saw Bruce at the computer, with his back to him as usual.  Wayne was definitely true to his word, it seemed he never slept.  Terry pulled off his cowl and was just about to speak but Bruce cut in.

"I wondered if you were planning on checking in tonight.  I thought you were going to give me the report on how you put the Jokerz leader away."

Terry stood still.  "Bruce…I…"

"What happened tonight McGinnis?  Why wasn't he there when the police came to get him?  I know you had him in Gotham Park."

"It was a difficult situation."

"How's Max?"

"Max?"

"You said that she was missing at the nightclub."

"Max is fine."  Terry was silent, reluctant to explain further.

"Terry, tell me what happened."  Bruce's voice was a little softer, inviting Terry to confide in him.

"I thought Max was in danger, Mischief attacked her.  He told me that she was with the Jokerz at some location where they were planning on having fun with her.  He threatened to kill her if I…didn't let him go."

"You let him go!"

"Geeze Bruce what did you want me to do?  Risk Max's life just so that Batman could maintain his reputation?"

Bruce remained with his back to Terry and said nothing.

"I know you know how I feel about Max.  Maybe I did let my feelings lead my actions tonight but when was it a crime to have feelings?  What is so bad about caring about somebody so much that you'd do anything for her?  Maybe you forgot what that's like.  If you want to fire me, then go ahead but it would be a mistake."  Terry was all the more emphatic, being annoyed that Bruce wouldn't turn around to look at him.

"Tell me why I should allow you to wear that suit McGinnis."  Bruce's voice was cold and seemed filled with disdain, although Bruce was intrigued by Terry's boldness.

"I remember when I did that first assignment for you, I remember what you said to me.  You told be being Batman wasn't just the suit.  The more I do this, the better I get.  Tonight wasn't my proudest moment, but I know that I can get this guy."  Max's words of encouragement now played in Terry's mind as he summoned his self-confidence.  He had to convince Bruce to let him continue as Batman. This time it wouldn't be the pleading of an inexperienced street-wise kid wanting to play the role of Batman on his first assignment.  He had since proved himself several times over.  Terry McGinnis was Batman.

"There were some break ins while this Mischief clown was entertaining you.  Quite a lot was stolen."

Terry ran his hand through his hair nervously, seeing that this was not in his favour.  Not only had Mischief got away but there had also been break ins which Batman couldn't have prevented.

"I put a tracer on Mischief's hoverbike, maybe we can track him."

Bruce began tapping away on the keyboard in front of him.

"Seems like Mischief left his hoverbike in some bushes.  There's nothing much in that area apart from abandoned buildings."

Bruce spun round in his chair to face Terry.  His expression was stern as usual.

"Bruce, give me a chance.  I've learnt a lot and I'm still learning.  This is what I should be doing.  I've had time to think about some things tonight.  I don't regret having the feelings I have but maybe I need to work on keeping them in check while I'm on the job."

"So who did you take your anger out on?"  Bruce asked, eyeing him with a knowing look.

Terry stared at him with a bewildered look for a second, which quickly turned into a look of respect.  He didn't know if Bruce knew a way to override the vid-link, which was very likely, or if Bruce had just used his highly developed instincts to fathom Terry's earlier antagonistic behaviour.

"It was just some know it all guy who thought that he could help himself to a woman on the street and he managed to push my buttons after a long and exhausting night."

Bruce looked at him with a deep frown as he made a judgement on whether Terry was a stupid kid out of control or just acting how Batman would act if he were placed under such circumstances.  Bruce knew himself that anger could get the better of a man and that love was always a weakness as well as a strong enough motivating force to overcome the odds.  Considering Terry's age and short period of being the protector of Gotham, Bruce knew it was unfair to judge Terry so harshly for his human reactions.  Still, Bruce was not going to let Terry think that he was completely off the hook.

"Tomorrow you should check out the abandoned buildings on the site near the location of the hoverbike.  It's unlikely that the Jokerz will be there now but you may find something that will help you track Mischief down.  He won't be showing his face for some time but I'm sure there will be other things to keep you busy in the meanwhile."

Terry's eyes showed an appreciation for Bruce's orders for once, as it was far better than being dismissed from a job Terry had come to have a love/hate relationship with.

"You should rest.  I see your leg doesn't look right but it doesn't look like anything serious.  I'll take a look at it before you leave."

"Bruce…"

Bruce put a stop to an impending moment of fluffiness.  "Just make sure you stay on top of things."

Terry smiled, knowing Bruce's intolerance to sensitive moments.  He still knew Bruce cared in his own way as he saw Bruce's thin lips marginally move into a barely noticeable smile.

**_I know you're probably wondering how I got back here so soon after my complaining of a shut down…well you know, I'm not quite sure myself.    I felt like writing so I did.  This is what came out.  If it's decent, my gratitude goes to the reviewers.  I know I always say this but I've realised that there's a little group of loyal reviewers for Identity and they've been really good to me.  You know who you guys are!  Thanks to the reviewer who offered me help on ideas.  I don't need to take you up on that offer yet, but it's nice to know I have some back up in case things get messy :-).  I'm just going to take it as it comes from now on.  I have got a clearer direction in mind so I hope it gets transferred into words.  gambit_**


	10. The Mother Of Mischief

Chapter 10  The Mother Of Mischief 

Mischief removed his mask discreetly in an inconspicuous part of his residential area as he neared his apartment block.  He was feeling elated and even the thought of returning home to find his mom was still out on the town was not going to upset him.  He entered the apartment, expecting his mom to be out but could hear some shuffling inside.  He walked round to the kitchen to find his mom in her nightgown making some cocoa.  She looked around on hearing her son enter.  She smiled on seeing his surprise at her being there.

"Want something to drink sweetie?" she asked warmly.  Mischief almost laughed at the irony in her words.

"No, I'm tired, I'm going to bed."

Mischief was just turning to walk away when he did a double take.  His mom's eyes looked a little red and she had the face she always had when she'd been crying.  He started to feel anger surfacing as he looked at the woman he called his mom.

"Some drugged up guy hurt you didn't he?  Who was it?  I'll get him Mom, I'll make him pay!"

"No, I told you, I work in a safer domain now.  It was…"

"I know you've been seeing someone Mom, I know you've been working later than usual…this guy, if he's hurting you, I'll find him."

"No, Johnny treats me well, he really cares about me!"

"Well he's got a sick way of showing it!  Why don't you just quit this dead end job and get it together?"

"You don't understand, it wasn't …"

"I understand Mom.  You let men treat you like your some cheap piece of meat.  Tonight, this Johnny probably got aggressive, but you're sticking up for him.  What the hell am I expecting?  I couldn't really expect you to get a regular job and be a normal mom, 'cause then my life would be pretty damn good and that would be just a little too close to perfect for my life, wouldn't it?"

"What can I do?  Your daddy is somewhere out there doing I don't know what and I'm here trying to save up so you can have a future, maybe get you into university if you want it, plus this apartment and everything in it doesn't come for free!"

"Alcohol doesn't either.  Ever think of giving up the bottle Mom?"

"So what? I have a few drinks, that doesn't mean I have a problem!  When _you're_ working and you're paying your way, then you can tell me how to spend my money!"

"Oh don't worry mom, I can take care of myself just fine."  He took a gold necklace out of the pocket of his new jacket and threw it onto the kitchen table.  "Something towards the rent Mom. Hear that Mom?  Not towards alcohol and not to make yourself pretty for Johnny." 

"Don't talk that way to me!  You tell me where you got that from!" 

He walked off towards his room in a bad mood, slamming the door hard.

"Get back here young man!" she shouted in vain.

It had been a long time since Lara had spent any proper time with her son.  By now, he was so used to doing as he pleased, she couldn't control him when she was around.  It had been years since he needed a babysitter and Lara was somewhat relieved because that was an extra expense she no longer had.  At the same time, seeing her son grow into a young man full of rage and hatred was not what she had wanted.  She denied her neglect of him to herself, reminding herself she had to work and that her estranged husband had left her stranded so this was mostly his fault.  Sometimes she felt guilty for not being able to give her son a life with a father and a mother living in a house with a good income, but those thoughts only made her depressed, making her want to drink.  With no useful qualifications and a past of street work as her employment history, getting another job seemed almost impossible.  John Goldberg seemed like her knight in shining armour.  He was someone who cared about her, who had wealth, stability and could provide security, maybe even a father figure in her son's life.  She sat at the kitchen table and looked into her cup of cocoa, now wishing it was a shot glass of vodka.  She restrained herself as she thought about cleaning herself up so that she could try and have what people considered a normal life with Johnny and her son.

Mischief threw his bag onto the floor in his room and punched the wall.  He sat on his bed, breathing deeply as he tried to calm himself down.  He wanted to hate his mom but he couldn't.  He had a lot of resentment towards her but he didn't hate her.  It made him furious to know that someone was hurting his mom.  He hated his father for abandoning them.  Knowing what his mother did for living made him ashamed and yet he knew she was doing it because she felt she had no choice.  As far as he was concerned, his mom had choices but she just didn't want to make take the steps to improving her lifestyle because she wanted an easy way out.  His mom wanted fast money and her business could be lucrative.  It didn't matter now that he was back with the Jokerz.  He could take care of his needs and he was set for a while with the success of that night.  No one was there for him when he was in juvi and he didn't need anyone now.  He pulled his bag towards him to look over his share of the goods again.  As his eyes wandered over the contents, he found Max's purse, which he'd forgotten about.  It seemed worthless considering the amount that had been stolen from the stores but he wondered if Max's purse might hold some valuable information.

Maxine Gibson did appear illusive at school.  Always top of the class or at least in the top three for best grades and so conscientious about her work.  She didn't seem to have a boyfriend.  Mischief was uninterested in the cred cards and actually felt guilty for stealing from someone he knew, especially when he was no longer in a desperate financial situation.  He found a photo of Max and Terry McGinnis.  He studied it enviously.  Terry had his arm around Max and was happily looking straight into the camera but Max was looking at him.  It didn't make sense for Max to be attracted to someone like Terry McGinnis.  He was a washed up no-hoper who was struggling to pass the year.  Granted, he could see Terry was popular with the girls at school because they thought he was cute but Max didn't seem that superficial.  Maybe what he saw was Terry being attracted to Max.  He was always with her and who wouldn't want to be?  She was beautiful, smart and just kept a guy guessing.  It definitely made no sense that Max would like Terry.  They were probably just friends.  Mischief could see nothing of particular interest until he found a little piece of paper folded and hidden in one of the purse compartments.  He opened it to see it was a picture of Batman.  No matter how smart Max was, Mischief couldn't help thinking she was foolish for buying into this Batmania that had the girls in Gotham swooning over Batman.  

He was starting to think he was no closer to knowing anything about Max when he remembered how protective Batman was over Max and how insane he'd got when Mischief was taunting him with threats of hurting her.  It was any superhero's job to save a person in danger but Batman seemed a little too emotionally involved for someone who was just trying to rescue any civilian.  Mischief pondered over Max's affection for Batman and started to speculate what their connection could be.  He wanted Max to see that Batman was flawed like everyone else.  

He wanted Batman to lay awake at nights wondering what Mischief would do next.  Batman just got in the way of everything and tonight Ghoul and Hammer were in juvi because of him.  His father had been obsessed with Batman and all Mischief wanted to do was but an end to the obsession and fascination.  Ruining Batman's reputation seemed to be his safest bet and he could do this without having to be seen in public.  His eyes narrowed as he looked at the picture of Batman on the back of his door, which doubled as a dartboard when he needed to vent his frustration.

Mischief put everything back into the purse and put it into his bag.  He settled down on his bed with a book which he had taken out from the bookshelf in his room.  He needed to read for his school assignment but he mainly wanted to keep his mind active, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep yet anyway.  He needed to keep his brain working so he could form a strategy for how he would disrupt Batman's life.

**_This is my shortest chapter I think.  This wraps up a long night!  The next chapter will be a new day.  Some may be thinking such a short chapter is pointless but I thought it would be nice to tie this up so I have a good reference point for when I start writing next.  This chapter gives a little more insight into Mischief's life.  I'll be developing him more, but don't worry, after this little chapter there should be some more Terry :-).  Sorry to leave you with this guy's bad mood for the moment!  I thought it would be good to write while I don't have writer's block.  Thanks to the old and new reviewers!  gambit_**


	11. My Max

Chapter 11  My Max 

_Terry sees Max entering the Batcave.  He watches her graceful walk down the stairs towards where he his standing._

_"Terry, what would you say if I told you Bruce has made me the new Batgirl?"_

_"You've really lost it this time Max!"_

_"No, seriously Terr, you and me together as a team, pretty schway huh?"_

_"Yeah!  You know with Mischief behind bars, I have some free time.  Maybe I can show you the ropes."_

_"Yeah, I'd like that."_

_"So you and me together?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"You know, I like the sound of that."_

_"Oh really McGinnis?"_

_"Yeah…"_

Terry moves in to kiss an obliging Max who is now helpless to his intoxicating charm.  Terry is amazed by how smoothly this is happening but doesn't waste a second in letting Max know that this is what he wants.  He's enjoying the feel of Max's lips against his own and is just building the intensity when a big splash of cold water hits his face, forcing him to move away from Max.  He looks towards the stairs and sees Bruce standing there with an empty bucket in his hand.

_"Wake up Terry!"_

Terry's eyes opened automatically.  In his blurry vision he could make out a little figure with dark hair holding something, not Bruce.  He soon recognised the face of his brother, looking at him impatiently with a large water gun pointed at him.

"Wake up Terry!  It's 12pm already, you said we were going out today!"

Terry stared at Matt with a look that told him to leave or else as he wiped his dripping face with his palm.  Matt ran out of the room, giggling.  Terry, feeling groggy, pulled the sheet back over his body, wanting to try to continue the dream he was having or at least get a few more minutes of precious sleep.  He turned over in his bed but knew he should get up having promised Matt he'd take him out today.  After weighing up the choices, Terry decided to be the caring older brother and went to take a shower.

"Finally!" exclaimed Matt, as he eyed Terry putting on his jacket while entering the living room.

"_I_ don't sit at home watching cartoons all day!" Terry snapped back.

"And going out partying all night is really hard work!"

Terry couldn't explain that he hadn't even danced and that most of night was spent chasing Jokerz so he just glared back at Matt.

"Zip it twip."

Mary McGinnis entered the living room and smiled at the usual sight of Terry and Matt exchanging looks of brotherly love, or lack of it.

"I take it you're still taking your little brother out today Terry?"

"I guess," replied Terry, not taking his eyes off Matt.

"I know you love each other really!  You boys have a good day.  Mandy from work is coming over for coffee and a chat so I'm going to be at home if you need me."

"Yes Mom," Terry and Matt said in chorus.

"Terry, did you have breakfast?"  

"I'll grab cereal bar on the way out Mom."

"Ok, see you later."

Mary left her boys and went into the kitchen.

"So twip, where are we going?  Wait, that's a stupid question isn't it?"

Matt grinned.  "You know Mom wouldn't let me play Intergalactic Racing yesterday, she wouldn't even let me go to Cheesy Dan's!"

"Yeah, ok, just don't cry when I get a better score!"

"As if!  Max told me that I'm way better at video games than you are!"

"Oh, really?  Guess it's time to put Max's opinion to the test.  Come on, let's go."

Terry came away from another arcade machine in shame, this time having been beaten by Matt on the 'Batman: Adventures Of The Dark Knight' game, adding some salt into the wound.  He glanced over to his younger brother who was smirking.  After two hours of humiliation, Terry had given up hope of redeeming his gaming shortcomings.  He almost regretted not taking Max up on those lessons on gaming technique, even if she was saying it in jest.  He'd only managed to get a better score than Matt on two games, and on the others he'd been annihilated.

"Haha, I'm sooo much better than you!"

"Come on Matt, I think you've had enough of video games.  Like Mr. Wayne says, it's so much healthier for little kids to go outside and play in parks and stuff like they did in the old days."

"But we haven't even been on 'Revenge Of The Synthoids' yet!"

"Another day."

"Max would let me play!"

"Yeah, well Max isn't here."

"I wish she was!  I guess she's studying for that test she was freaking out about the other day."  Matt drank his soda, as he watched the colour fade in Terry's face.  Terry's face turned to one of horror as he recollected the setting of a genetics test by Miss Ford for Monday morning.

"It's ok Terry, you only lost a few games and you _were_ playing video games with the master!"  Matt said, patting Terry on the back in mock sympathy, before slurping down the rest of his soda.

Terry ignored him.  "Listen Matt, I need to make a stop at the library to get out a disk for the test."

 "Oh, do we have to?  I hate the library!"

"Me too, but I don't really feel like flunking this test tomorrow."

Terry took a step forward, expecting Matt to follow but looked over his shoulder to see Matt was still staring at the flashing lights and graphics leaping out from the screen of the 'Revenge Of The Synthoids' game.

"Matt!  Matt are you in there?"  Terry waved his hand in front of his brother's face.

"I just want to see the end of this demo!"  Matt didn't take his eyes off the screen.

"Ok…guess we're gonna have to do this another way."  Terry picked Matt up and put him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry.

"Hey!"  Matt struggled a little but gave up on seeing the demo was finished anyway.

It was a warm, sunny day and Terry just wanted to be lazing in it.  Instead, as Terry walked along with Matt, he was wondering whether studying for a genetics test was worse than having Bruce breathing down his neck.  From the corner of his eye, Terry noticed that Matt had perked up.

"Hey, isn't that Max?  Does Max have a new boyfriend?"

"What are you talking about now Matt?"

"Max is with some guy.  Look!"

Terry saw that Max was standing outside the sliding door entrance to the public library with a guy.  _It's that Trent guy again!  What is with him?_

"I hope that guy isn't Max's new boyfriend."

"Why do you say that Matt?" Terry asked, as he watched Max and Trent laughing together.

"Well, if Max has a boyfriend, then that means she'll be with _him_ all the time and that means she'll _never_ have time to come over and play video games!"

Terry found that this statement was a truth that he wasn't happy with either.  He'd got used to having Max all to himself and having Matt as his biggest competition, which wasn't much of a threat in comparison to a potential boyfriend.

Max was glad that she'd seen Trent in the library. Sometimes it was too quiet in there.  After a tedious but productive hour of studying genetics together, they were both heading home for a break.

"So Max, are you going to tell me what you were doing so secretively when I came into the library?"

"I was researching…for my English assignment.  I forgot to ask, did you have a good time at the party?"

"Yeah…it was fun."

"Gee, don't sound too enthusiastic!"

"It was good, but it's not really my thing."

"I thought you would have got a few numbers in that costume you were wearing last night!"

"Not everyone can have the pulling power of Batman!  He must get a lot of girls!  The girls probably throw themselves at him. He probably has one for every day of the week!"

Max got a little touchy about Trent's comment.  "You know I doubt he has time for girls with all the crime in Gotham.  There's the psychotic killers, people with issues seeking revenge, the everyday sort of criminals and the regular crap from the Jokerz…to mention a few."

"Yeah, guess Gotham can be crazy.  He'll be busy trying to catch the Jokerz after last night."

"Yeah, those guys just never give it a rest.  I hear the party ended prematurely.  At least you managed to make it out ok."

"Huh?"

"You know, when the Jokerz decided to throw a few fireworks and smoke bombs around?  I'm glad you got out ok"

"Oh yeah, we got out ok."

"If Batman _was_ tied up chasing women, he wouldn't have been able to save your butt as well as the others from those crazy clowns."

"I suppose."

"Anyway Trent, Batman aside, I'm sure you don't have to worry about getting a date."

"Are you kidding?  I'm hopeless around girls."

"You're talking to me ok so I don't see why you'd have a problem.  What's the deal?"

Trent had never had a girlfriend, even though he wasn't really short of attention from girls.  His own insecurities and issues held him back.  Trent stayed quiet.

"Hey, it's all good.  You don't have to tell me.  You know Trent, I think you'll find a girl who can appreciate a guy like you. I reckon the right girl is not too far away.  It's just a matter of time."

Trent made eye contact with her as she finished her words.  Max was temporarily drawn into the gaze from his emerald eyes, shimmering in the sunlight but was distracted by the shout of a young boy.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaax!"

"Mattie!  What are you doing here?"

Matt ran over to give Max a big hug, before looking at the guy next to her suspiciously.

"Hi, my name's Trent.  What's your name?"  Trent held out his hand to shake Matt's.

Matt took his hand and shook it.  "I'm Matt, Max's friend."  Matt shot Trent a territorial look, which somehow seemed familiar to Trent.

Matt turned to Max, bubbling with enthusiasm.  "You should have seen me Max!  I was almost as good as you on 'VR World' and I beat Terry on all the games!"

"That's my little gaming champ!"  Max tapped his nose with her finger as he smiled proudly.

Trent watched the interaction between them.  He could only guess that the Terry the kid was talking about was Terry McGinnis and there was definitely a resemblance.

"We would have stayed longer but Terry wanted to go to the library.  I think he was just mad because he kept losing!"

Max smiled at Matt's insight.  "So where is your brother?"  She looked around, hoping he would be with Matt.  Terry was making a slow walk towards them.  Max looked at Terry with empathy, knowing he'd had a tiring night, plus she didn't yet know what Bruce had said to Terry on finding out Mischief had got away.

Trent looked at Max thoughtfully.  "Max, I don't suppose you want to study some more genetics tonight?  I have to admit it's not one of my stronger subjects and it would be so much easier if I studied with someone who knows what they're doing."

"Sure Trent," Max answered, only half paying attention to him.

"Ok, so maybe I can meet you at six somewhere?"

"Huh?  Oh, ok, yeah six."

"Where do you want to meet?"

"Hmm…my place?  I won't be as stressed out then."

"Ok."

Terry stopped in front of them, his mind now on Max instead of the genetics test.

"Hey Max.  Hi Trent."  _Ok, that was good.  I don't think I sounded like a jealous boyfriend this time._

"Hey Terr."

"Hi Terry.  I'm going to have to go finish my English assignment now guys.  It's a futuristic interpretation of a Shakespeare piece.  I'll have to get it out of the way if I'm going to concentrate on revision for tomorrow."  Trent seemed relaxed about his workload.

Terry suddenly remembered why he was going to the library.  "I haven't even started to look at that stuff!"

"Well, to be honest, I'm lucky that Max is helping me this evening!" Trent said, giving Max a look of respect.

Terry was feeling less amicable now that he'd discovered Max would be studying with Trent that evening.  He was hoping that he'd be able to do a cramming session with Max and just spend time with her.  Matt was also displeased with hearing that Trent would be at Max's house, believing that Trent was going to take Max away from him.  Matt put on his cutest disappointed look, which had an immediate effect.

"What's wrong Matt?" Max asked, bending down to talk to him.

"Nothing."

"Come on, you can tell me."

"I wanted to play my latest video game with someone and well Terry said he doesn't want to play more video games and I was just going to ask you if you would come play with me."

"Well, it's going to be a busy night…" She looked at Matt's cute little face and into his big brown eyes, finding it hard to say no to him.  "I'll see what I can do."

Matt's mouth lifted at the corners.

Terry looked at Matt and marvelled at how easy it could be to get your way as a kid.  Trent couldn't help wondering if Terry had taught the act to his little brother to get girls.

"Ok Trent, I'll see you at six.  We'll see how the studying goes and then I'll come over to see you, ok Matt?" 

Matt nodded innocently.

Max smiled at the adorable face that was a younger version of Terry's.  She knew that Matt would grow up to be a girl magnet just like his brother was.

"Can you give me your address Max?"

As Max was giving Trent her address, Terry looked at Matt in wonder.  Matt was looking down at the pavement and shuffling his feet.  _Matt, you sneaky little…_

"Bye guys.  Good luck with the test tomorrow!"  Trent looked at Terry a little longer, aiming the comment more at him, as if he needed the luck.

They all said bye to Trent as he hurried off to do his assignment.

Terry felt more at ease now that Trent had gone.  "Max, how are you feeling?"

"Was still a little sleepy this morning but I'm feeling pretty good, apart from the whole studying thing."

"Maybe we can catch up _properly_ later?"  Terry didn't want to say too much in front of Matt, as he was fast realising Matt was growing up to be a smart kid.

"Yeah, I get the feeling it's going to be a long night!  So what are you doing at the library of all places McGinnis?"

"Getting a disk out for the test tomorrow…."

"No, really, what are you doing here?" she said jokingly.

"Ok, ok, yes I'm at the library and it's not because I'm being threatened at gunpoint but I need to stay on top of things."

"Will the real Terry McGinnis please stand up!"

"I'm being very real Max so are you gonna help me out by telling me where I can get the disk for revision?  Or maybe you could give me a crash course later tonight…I've got work… "  Terry remembered he had night patrol as usual plus he needed to check out the buildings at the location where Mischief had left his hoverbike.

"Your place as usual, I'll bring the snacks?"  Max smiled at what had become their late night studying routine.

Terry smiled back.  "They probably wouldn't have any disks left by now anyway."

"So we left Cheesy Dan's early for nothing?" Matt whined.

"Don't worry Matt.  I'm sure we can get in a few video games before Terry comes back from work but you have to be in bed by 9pm, ok?"

Terry saw how Max seemed to have a way with Matt and wished he could get Matt to listen to him in the same way.  Maybe it was just Max, after all Terry himself couldn't help wanting to make her happy.

Once Terry and Matt had left to go home, Max decided to get a coffee-to-go to stop her getting sleepy before any work had been done.  Her aim was to do some background research on the Jokerz before her study session with Trent.  She knew that Mischief was linked to the Jokerz from the timing of the events but she was still unsure as to why Terry had been so angry.  It seemed Mischief had been provoking Terry.  Max knew she still had to gather more information to uncover Mischief's identity and possible reasons for why he would have a personal vendetta against Batman.  Moreover, Max was puzzled over Mischief's behaviour towards herself.  She had a strange feeling that Mischief wasn't a complete stranger.  Max knew it would take her quite a while to pull up a list of suspects.  The thought made her laugh as she remembered Terry being top of the suspects list last time.  Now she had to find the right guy and soon.  She didn't know what Mischief's future plans were but she hoped that he wouldn't get a chance to carry them out.

**_I know there's a lot of dialogue, but I'm slowly getting there with this story.  Hope I'm not trying your patience!  It's a lighter chapter, not without purpose, but less of the angst.  Hope it's ok.  Thanks to those who reviewed what was a v.short previous chapter, it wasn't much to read so I'm grateful for those reviews.  I will keep trying to update often when I have time.  gambit_**

 __


	12. All Work And No Play

Chapter 12  All Work And No Play 

Trent walked around his apartment collecting up some genetics notes he'd printed off and stuffed them in his folder as he scoffed down the pizza slice in his other hand.  Under a disk he found a business card with gold writing in laid into the thin black shiny metal.  He read the name and company and then put it into his jacket pocket.  He took his phone out from underneath a tattered textbook and dialled the number of one of his close friends.

"Carl, it's me."

"Trent!  How's it going?"

"Good.  I'm about to go do a study session with Max…"

"You're jokin'!  Max Gibson?  Have you told Omar yet?"

"Nah…if he has a crush on her that's his problem."

"I thought you did work for that test already."

"Look, I hate to admit it, but she's better than me in Genetics.  I could do with some help to secure me an A."

"If you need help to get an A, what hope is there for the rest of us!"

Trent smiled.  "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Sounds like Trent has got some plans!"

"I'm gonna need a release after this test tomorrow.  I need to ask you a favour."

"Yeah? Name it."

"We'll talk tomorrow.  Can you come over to my place, around 9pm?"

"Yeah.  You ok?  You sound kinda … I don't know…"

"You know Carlito, I think we _all_ need to go out sometime this week."

"Hehehe, I'm always up for a good time!  On a school night?"

"I've got this test and an English assignment due this week. I think I deserve a time out."

"Hey, I'm not going to argue!"

"I'll let you know the details tomorrow and then I'll contact the others."

"Ok Trent, catch you tomorrow."

Trent put the phone into his bag and left his apartment.

Max had been at her computer for two hours, now feeling a slight headache after staring so intensely at the screen of names.  _This is taking too long.  I have to work this out.  Got to narrow this list down more.  Come on Max, you can crack this._  She was irritated by the sound of the door bell as she hated being interrupted during her research, which required full concentration.  She opened the door with a scowl, which faded on seeing an uncharacteristically smiley Trent.

"Did you win the lottery?"  Max asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope, but _you_ might have just got some creds, well they were yours anyway."

"Trent, enough of the riddles, my brain has been seriously overworked already."

"Relax, Max.  Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Sorry."  Max stepped aside to allow Trent in.  "So are you going to tell me why you're far too happy for someone who has a test tomorrow and an apocalyptic Shakespeare piece to plough through?"

"Futuristic Shakespeare piece," Trent corrected as he looked at Max, who seemed like her mind was somewhere else.

"Huh? Oh, right, yeah, that's what I meant.  You have to be crazy to want to adapt something by that guy any way, it takes too much time to just understand and translate it!"

"The guy was a writing genius!  My nanny used to read me stuff by him sometimes, she was really into his poetry and plays."

"Most baby-sitters just put cartoons on, well mine did anyway."

"It's a nice place you have here Max.  Must be great to have all this space."  Trent's eyes wandered over the modern styled walls and furniture.

"Yeah…too much space." Max motioned for him to take a seat on the sofa and then joined him.

"I'd love to have a big place like this!"

"Would you if you had to live here alone?"

"You live alone?"  Trent looked back to where his eyes had caught sight of some photos of Max's family.  His vision was focused on a family portrait in an elegant silver frame with a young Max, her parents, and an older girl, whom Trent guessed was her older sister.

"Well, not exactly, but my family are never around.  Coming back to an empty house can just be…" Max sighed, not wanting to open up that can of emotions right now.

Trent shook his head to say he understood what she was trying to articulate.  He understood it well.

"Anyway, back to the happy thoughts.  You were going to explain your good news."

"Yeah.  On my way to your place I was passing some bushes on the corner of the street and I found this."  Trent handed Max a black purse.  Max's eyes widened.  "I was going to hand it into the police station.  When I opened it I saw the photo and then I knew it was yours."

"I'm lucky you found it before someone else did!  I must have dropped it last night, when I was making my way home.  I was…"

"Drunk?"

"No!  Just really sleepy…I guess it must be all those late nights catching up with me."  Max looked at the purse in her hands.  It was hers.  The sedative that was in Mischief's flower had made her out of her senses.  Maybe he hadn't stolen her purse.  Maybe she had just dropped it on the way home.  This only made Max wonder what Mischief could possibly have wanted from her if he hadn't wanted her creds.  It was no use.  She couldn't remember what had happened on her way home.  She only remembered after she had arrived when Terry had come to her bedroom window.

"Thanks Trent, I owe you one.  Your parents raised an honest boy!"

Trent mustered a very weak smile.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"My baby-sitter raised me."  Trent sounded bitter and his eyes were cast down to the floor.

"Hey, who hasn't had family problems these days?  Your parents were at work all the time, right?  Your baby-sitter was your parental figure.  My parents split up and well end of story."

"What keeps you going Max?"

"I got used to having no one to congratulate me on getting an A grade or to give me a hug when I was down.  I want to make it happen for me.  I also have the support of good friends."

"Like Terry?"

Max hesitated in answering with the mention of Terry's name catching her off guard.

"Not Terry?"  Trent looked at her puzzled.

"Yes, Terry… and seeing people like you who have a good head on their shoulders motivates me.  Keeps things in perspective."

Trent looked at her blankly.

"Trent?"

"Max, can we just stick to talking genetics?"

Max was a little surprised at the sharp tone in his voice.

Trent saw Max's look of surprise and immediately started to apologise clumsily.  "I'm sorry…I didn't meant to…I just…."

"It's ok." 

Max could see the deep emotional pain in his eyes.  She wanted to somehow make it better but she was too scared to pry further into his life.  It was the first time she'd seen Trent less controlled emotionally, but she couldn't blame him.  Her own family life was far from what she wanted and she did value Terry far more than she valued a friend.  He was her friend, family and had his own special place in her heart that no guy had come close to having, even if Terry was unaware of it.  Max could sense a barrier that prevented Trent from voicing his emotions, and she knew he wasn't ready to break it down.  She wondered if the look Trent had in his eyes was the same look she had worn when her parents had just separated, the lost and bitter look.

"Max, are you always so understanding?"  Trent looked her straight in the eyes.

"No…I have my moments, but I try."  Max smiled.

Trent got the feeling Max was being modest, enhancing his opinion of her.  He found himself warming to her, without really realising it.

Max saw Trent doing his far away look and decided it was time to hit the books.

Terry was out on patrol a little earlier than usual by his own choice.  His anger at Mischief was still simmering underneath the worries of the usual things like tests, making excuses to his mom and now what seemed to be his new rival for Max's attention.  All suited up and ready to find out if there were any leads in the area of abandoned buildings, Batman landed down on the site.  He was desperate to find anything to put Mischief away.  On finding that there were no signs of anyone being in the first two buildings for at least ten years, Batman moved onto the third building.  Straight away, he knew people had been there within the last twenty-four hours.  He saw old pizza boxes lying on the floor and also a few empty beer bottles, triggering Terry's memory of the liquor store incident.  He eyed the crates arranged around a small round table with a broken leg, propped up by another pizza box.  There were some odd pieces of defective furniture and Terry also noticed some carefully piled crates covered in purple cloth to form some sort of chair.  

One of the walls in the warehouse had a spray painted mural on it in shades of green, black and grey.  The mural was somewhat abstract but on giving it a second look, Terry could make out a face hidden amongst the intricate patterns and shapes.  As Terry examined the artwork, the changes in lighting back at The Web came to mind.  Mischief was a screwed up delinquent causing trouble, but an artistic one.  Terry was now in a strange mood but he brought back to mind the reason why he was there.  Apart from dabbling in theft, Mischief also seemed to enjoy making Batman sweat.  Terry knew Mischief had some personal problem with Batman, but couldn't think why.  The Jokerz were always creating havoc but this time the crime had been planned in such a way that it would specifically affect Batman.  The Jokerz leader had put too much effort into making Batman look stupid.

The hoverbike was no longer at the location and the warehouse had been cleared of any possible leads.  It was clear the Jokerz had no plans on returning for now.  Terry started to ransack the warehouse, hoping to find anything of significance.  He felt exasperated on seeing that there was nothing that could further his investigation.  He took a seat on one of the crates and leaned his head down into his hands.  _I have to get this guy.  I need to prove to Bruce that one day I may be deserving of the name Batman in his eyes.  Batman, the great detective…I'm not doing a good job of living up to that.  This Mischief is smarter than the average Jokerz leader, I'll give him that.  That's ok, it will just take me a little longer than usual to catch him.  He's going to slip up at some point.  Where do I go from here?  There's nothing here.  Slag it!  _

Terry got up and kicked the crate in frustration and then looked down to see something half hidden under the crate.  He stooped down and slid the disk from underneath the crate.  _'Property of Gotham Library'?  Seems like one of the Jokerz is going to rack up a fine….  _Terry stopped in his thoughts as it dawned on him how he could use the disk to discover who one of the Jokerz was.   Terry took the disk, suspecting it was on loan to a student, maybe a student at Hill High.  He smiled to himself, knowing Bruce would have no problems hacking into the public library system.

After two hours of genetics revision with Trent, Max was glad that she'd have some time to play video games with Matt before going into another study session with Terry.  Once Trent had left, Max collected up her things and put them into her bag.  She found herself thinking about Trent, having learnt more about his life.  It was good to have someone to study with and just hang out with for a while.  

Max had to admit that she really missed having Terry around lately.  Terry was putting in so many hours at work and he was usually stressed out and sometimes uncommunicative.  Terry's body was there but his mind seemed somewhere else and Max could only spend so much time admiring his body before she wanted to actually interact with him like she used to.  She was still concerned about Terry trying to handle everything on his own but she hoped that this evening she'd be able to talk to him properly.  The trouble was Max just wanted to be closer to Terry but he seemed to be pushing her away.  

She picked up the purse that Trent had returned to her earlier and opened it to see that the picture of her and Terry together was still there.  She opened the other compartment to check if she had enough creds to buy snacks and found a Batman picture inside.  She laughed as she remembered that her plan had been to get Terry to sign it and then send it to her sister Lisa, who was now doing a course at college.  Lisa wasn't good at keeping in contact, but Max was hoping that a signed picture of Batman might arouse her curiosity, being the Batman fan Max's sister was or at least remind her that she had a kid sister.  Since her sister had moved to a campus at a college out of Gotham City, Max saw that her sister had moved on and made new friends, wanting to forget about the Gibson family dramas.  As much as Max related to her sister's feelings, it saddened her that Lisa rarely called and seemed too busy to write emails.  Max took the Batman picture out of her purse, screwed it up and threw it into the trash can.  Max picked up her bag and made her way to a store to pick up some snacks for her study session.

Batman looked out from the building edge he was standing on.  It still amazed him how Gotham could seem so quiet in some areas and then the next minute someone could be violently attacked.  Some areas of Gotham were more depraved than others, but Bruce had informed Terry that there had been an improvement since he had been Batman.  Barbara Gordon was doing an admirable job at trying to keep Gotham's criminals under control but Terry, like Bruce, wondered if there would be a time when Gotham didn't need Batman.  

Terry knew that the job was one of a lifetime commitment and other things in his life would have to fit around that, but he still wanted those other things.  Mischief was just the criminal of the moment, there would be others, and as long as there were others, Terry knew he had to be there to protect Gotham's citizens from them.  Terry also knew that as long as there were school tests, he'd have to pass them.  He had only managed to get in half an hour of work before going out on patrol and was feeling apprehensive about the genetics test but he shoved those thoughts aside and switched back into his cool, calm and vigilant mode.  Terry spotted a dishevelled teenage boy doing a transaction with an older, shady looking man, knowing straight away it was something illegal.  He swooped down and flew off into the night to do the Dark Knight's job.

I know the story is moving slowly, and to be honest I could speed it up, should I?  I want to develop feelings and motives but if I am taking too long over it, let me know.  I don't want it to drag on too long in case you get fed up with it! The chapters will be coming out more slowly due to me having less time and well it's not flowing out so well.  I didn't know what Max's sister was called, if anyone knows, please let me know in your review so I can change it.  Lastly, I want to say thanks to my reviewers of my lyrical piece (Ajiajade big thanks! Also Chrissa and Teesha) as well as those who reviewed my last chapter (my regulars – Ajiajade, Nisha, DnL, Mystical Jade and Amber Myst, SailorMercy plus lw99dds and Brandywine) it's been uplifting while I've been in the writer black hole :-) I haven't forgotten those who reviewed earlier chapters either, but lately I've needed that encouragement more!  It's getting tough! The next chapter is in the works. gambit


	13. Connections

Chapter 13  Connections 

Mischief stood in his room, looking thoughtfully at his reflection in the mirror.  Out of his make-up he seemed so ordinary and he hated ordinary.  The ordinary look however was his cover.  It allowed him to have the normal life during the day and then at night he could relieve his problems as Mischief.  It seemed it was too late now to play the straight good boy.   He could never go back.  His past had already moulded him into who he was.  He didn't want to change, he didn't see a reason to.  He had always been a genius in most academic subjects and had benefited from his later street knowledge and the new tricks he'd learnt from other inmates during his year in juvi.  He learnt fast.  

In creating his alter ego though, he had never planned to make friends or earn the respect of anyone.  Reverting back to a pre-out of control person was an idea that got him out of juvi on time.  It was somehow fake and yet somewhat true to what he was really like.  The Mr Ordinary character was a shadow of someone he used to be and the Mischief character was the person he was becoming more like each day.  

Mischief was confronted with an unexpected hindrance though, now that Mr Ordinary had found a kindred spirit in someone who knew what it was like to have no family, who was a smart person and who didn't hang with the popular people.  It was strange that he felt that he was making a connection with someone, and through being Mr. Ordinary.  The Jokerz did respect him, and they were the closest thing he had to family, but he wondered if they would have been so welcoming if they had seen the average guy he was before he let his anger dictate his actions.  When he never seemed to fit in anywhere.  Before he became so consumed with bitterness over his years of abandonment.  As much as that feeling of someone, especially a girl, being genuinely interested in him, had made an impression on his hardened heart, it didn't seem quite enough.  

Batman would always have more attention.  At least being a Jokerz leader gave him more status, plus he could get more gratification through seeing the press coverage.  His loathing for Batman was increasing.  He was sick of hearing the stories of how Batman had saved the people in The Web, which seemed to be overshadowing the event itself and the robberies that the Jokerz had committed.  He just always seemed to steal the limelight.

"Flying around dressed like a bat, pathetic!"

Mischief picked up the phone and dialled his mom's work number.

"Chez Femmes, Lady Madonna speaking, what untold pleasures can I help you experience?"

Mischief rolled his eyes.  "Yes, I'd like to make a booking for Tuesday night."

"Did you have anything particular in mind?"  The lady's voice oozed sensuality across the line but he was unaffected.

"The er usual.  I don't mind what she looks like, as long as she is pretty and looks the part. I want her to look like what she is.  I don't want her to meet me at my house though."

"Ok.  Can I take a name, or a description so she will recognise you."

"I'm Batman."

The woman let out a girlish giggle.  "And I'm Catwoman!"

Mischief became irritated by her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I understand, role play, sure we can do that."  The woman composed herself.

"I have some directions I want followed…."

Max looked at Matt, who still seemed to have bundles of energy after playing three rounds of his favourite video game.

Mary McGinnis came into Matt's room and gave him the look, which he recognised as the one that meant he had to go to bed.

"Don't worry Mrs McGinnis, we've finished here, haven't we Matt?"

"Oh Max! One more game, just one!"

"Matt, it's almost nine, remember our agreement?"

"Yes."  Matt got up and went to turn off his game console reluctantly.

Mary smiled at Max who returned her smile.

"Ok, time to get ready for bed, and brush your teeth, it's not an option if you want to have all your teeth."  Mary looked at her son squirming,

"Yes Mom."  Matt went to get his pyjamas and went off into the bathroom.

"Do you want some coffee Max?  I know you're going to have a long night."

"Thanks, I've been living on the stuff recently!"

"I don't know how you kids do it!  Who knows what time Terry will get in tonight!"

"He'll be ok, I've got an abridged revision plan for him tonight."

"I'm sure my little model student will love that," joked Mary.  "I do appreciate you helping Terry out Max.  He's been struggling with his school work.  I told him I'd speak to Mr. Wayne about reducing his hours but Terry keeps telling me he can manage just fine.  When I was his age, I had a job while I was in high school but I don't remember it being such a burden.  I don't know, since the Dana thing and these late nights at work, Terry hasn't been the same."

Max didn't like being reminded of the 'Dana thing'.  She didn't really know if Terry did still harbour feelings for Dana, after all he had been with her for over a year and then there was the kiss she had witnessed at The Web.  Terry had been on a low but Max had put that down to stress from the job.

"Don't worry Mrs McGinnis, I'm looking out for him."

"Sometimes Terry likes to pretend he has everything under control, but I'm his mother, I know when something's bothering him.  We talk but it feels like he's holding out on me sometimes, I don't know if that's a mother's instinct or me just worrying too much.  I know Terry can take care of himself, but I'm still glad that he has you.  At least when you're around he smiles more."

Max received the compliment graciously.  Max felt happy that she was the one to put a smile on Terry's face.  Mary didn't know just how much Terry was holding out on her, but it was something that had to be done, Mary could never know the ins and outs of Terry's mood changes brought about by his job.

"You're a great influence in Terry's life, he needs a good friend.  Terry has had some unsavoury acquaintances in the past, but he's obviously picking better friends these days."  Mary gave Max a look of warm approval.

It touched her that Mary saw her as someone who was good for Terry but it did make her wonder if her role had become the best friend who would pick up the pieces.  Max didn't mind being the one to watch Terry's back, it felt like her natural place but Max wanted more.  She wanted to be there with Terry, as his partner and as more than a friend.

Max went to Terry's room with her bag after reading a bedtime story for Matt.  Matt had insisted that Max read the story, having become accustomed to Max's lively way of telling stories to him on the nights she was baby-sitting.  Mary had now gone to sleep and the McGinnis household was quiet.  Max walked around Terry's room, trying to keep herself awake.  She saw Terry's printed genetics notes on his desk with his doodling at the corners when he'd obviously got bored with revising.  She placed her revision notes, which had been especially prepared for Terry on top of his own notes.  She saw that the picture of her and Terry together was still on his desk, unlike the picture of Dana, which had been long removed from his bedside table.  The observation reassured Max as she stared out of Terry's window, wondering where he was right now.  She didn't like the waiting because it made her anxious.  She made herself busy with getting out her revision notes and her laptop.  

Max didn't know if Terry was any closer to catching Mischief but she hoped so.  When Mischief had attacked her on Saturday night, it had seemed like a blur.  She was starting to remember feeling angry at allowing herself to be trapped by her assailant but it did seem like his attack had been second nature to him.  Max made a mental note to step up her self-defence classes and her training sessions at home.  The self –defence classes had been an idea after her last encounter with the Jokerz, plus being in the house alone also made her feel unsafe.  

She remembered that when she was younger, her dad had sent her and Lisa to karate classes.  Having two daughters had made her dad concerned for their safety and it was also a way for him to bond with them in a macho way, which he had missed by not having a son.  Max had given up the classes after her dad had left home, and she threw herself into her school work.  Her studying was still her priority, but Max wondered if some more karate classes would help her stay in shape for when she came across creeps in the future.  She hated to think that she was vulnerable.  If Mischief had targeted her for a reason, Max wanted to make sure that she was equipped to be a worthy opponent.  

Max also had another motive.  She also wanted to step up her training, just in case at some point in the future Bruce might actually allow her to take a more active part in helping Terry.  She felt uncomfortable with knowing that Terry went to face whatever was out there alone, after all, Bruce had Robin and Batgirl in the old days.  She sat down on Terry's bed.  She gave up trying to fight the sleep and decided to take a short nap before Terry got back.

Max stirred in her sleep.  The bed was comfortable but the realisation that it wasn't her bed made her suddenly wake up.  Terry's distinctive scent on the sheets reminded her she was only meant to be taking a nap until Terry got back.  When she looked around the room, she saw Terry sitting at his desk, studiously flicking through the revision notes.

"Terry, how long have I been asleep for?"

Terry turned round smiling, Max's voice providing a relief from the cramming of information.

"Maybe an hour since I arrived."

"Why didn't you wake me?  We're in this studying thing together!"

"You did your part by giving me these great notes.  You know Max, you really are a life saver, thanks!"

"What's preparing a few notes compared to what you do."

"All the same Max, it means just as much to me."

"So how is the revision going?"

"I've got a lot to get through still."

"You didn't eat without me did you?"

"I had to eat when I came in, I was starved, sorry."

Max was disappointed that they wouldn't do what was their usual snacking and deep conversation during revision breaks but couldn't fault him for wanting to eat after coming in from a night crime fighting.

"I saved you some pizza."

"Thanks."

Terry came over and sat next to her on the bed.

They sat in silence for a little while.

"You haven't had any weird side effects from that drugged flower from Mischief, have you Max?"

"No, just tired from assignments.  How's the leg?"

"Bruce took a look at it, it was nothing major."

"So…how did things go with the old guy last night?"

"Well, not so great at first but when I explained, I think he calmed down.  I think he's going to be watching me like a hawk from now on though, or worse, like a Bat."

Max had definitely come to appreciate how sharp Bruce was for someone of his age due to his training and experience during his years as Batman.

"Have you managed to find any more dirt on this Mischief guy?"

"Not sure yet, Bruce is doing some work on a possible lead."

"Terry…do you want to talk?"

"Isn't that what we're doing?"

"Cut the sarcasm Terry, things are weird.  Your mom thinks you might still be upset about the Dana thing."

"And what do you think?"  Terry looked at Max, seeing something was bothering her.

"I don't know Terr, you've just been so distant lately.  At first I thought it was work but then I thought about the incident at The Web …"

"Incident?"

"The kiss."  Max had given up trying to dance around the subject.

"Oh…it was nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing."  Max wished that she hadn't let her thoughts slip out.  Terry now eyed her carefully.

"Just how did you know about that anyway.  Were you spying on me?"  Terry's serious expression turned to one of amusement.

"Why would I be spying on _you!_"

"Because you find me irresistibly sexy."  Terry's grin widened at her look of horror after his arrogant words.

"Get over yourself McGinnis."  Max picked up a pillow and hit him over the head.

Terry laughed.  "I've told you a million times that there is nothing with Dana and never will be.  Besides, she was the one who kissed me."

"And you tried so hard to stop her!"

"She kissed me, I didn't have enough time to react.  It was weird but the whole thing just reaffirmed it's over."  Terry spaced out for a second as he thought over the fact that he finally had closure.

"So she threw herself at you?"  Max said, more jokingly, feeling more assured by Terry's words.

"Hey, it's hard being this beautiful!"  Terry ran a hand through his hair in mock vanity.

Max had to admit that Terry did look cute when he did that, but she wasn't going to let him know that, although she didn't know why she couldn't just tell him.  Instead she reacted in the expected Max way of hitting him with a pillow again.  Terry struggled with her to get the pillow out of her hand before she could hit him again.  She tried hard not to giggle too loud so she wouldn't wake Mary and Matt up.  Terry pinned one of her hands down to the bed as he wrenched the pillow out of the other.  Max was no match for his strength, especially when she wasn't trying very hard to push him away.  His form was balanced just above hers.  He looked down with a smug look, as he continued to pin down both of her hands.

"Is that the best you got Max?"

"No!  I could fight you off if I wanted to!"

"So why don't you?"  Terry asked, waiting for Max to retaliate.

She was trying to think of a witty put down but it was hard to think over the voice in her head telling her to seize the moment.  Terry was confused by Max's unusual silence to his playful teasing.  The longer she took to reply, the more time Terry had to admire her curves and think about the fact that he had Max right where he wanted, if she wanted him.  They could both sense what would inevitably occur if they let their attraction to each other overrule their rationality.  Terry's eyes were now looking into Max's as he searched for permission to kiss her.

"Terr…" Before Max could finish her sentence, she was startled by the sudden opening of Terry's bedroom door.  They both moved their bodies away from each other in a matter of seconds, in fear of Terry's mom seeing what looked like a not so innocent scene.

Things are going to pick up real soon.  The primary genre is drama for this fic, mainly because I didn't feel brave enough to tackle an action/adventure.  However, I promise you there will be some action coming up.  I know that these dialogue scenes can get a bit boring so from now on I will try to keep it to a minimum.  Sailor mercy: I know you wanted Terry/Max action…not sure what kind of action you meant, but this had a bit of T/M interaction :-).  There is more T/M to come.  Amber Myst: Mischief is revealing himself :-).  Ajiajade:  Enthusiastic review, thanks! I'd be interested in reading your BB fanfic, why not finish it and post it? Or if you want an opinion let me know :-)  BBfan:  Thanks for your support, your words have been very encouraging.  EvilAngelFish: I appreciate you reviewing.  You're right that some action is needed.  Thanks for your advice and support.  DnL:  thanks as always, hope your computer is ok!  I know it's going at a slow pace guys, but I admit, I don't want to end the story too quickly so I don't want all the action etc to come and go.  The reviews were good, got some feedback.  I will take your comments into consideration as I write the next few chapters, thanks. gambit  p.s. sorry I lost the italics again on this chapter

****


	14. Boys And Girls

Chapter 14  Boys And Girls 

Two days later, Max was sitting in the school canteen across from Terry.  The days seemed to be dragging on as they got further into the school term with the assignments and tests increasing.  At least the dreaded genetics test was out of the way.  Max was managing to deal with the inflow of work, organising herself as it came in but she was still concerned about other loose ends.  

Max thought back to the night before the genetics test.  In a moment it had seemed that somehow something had been communicated between them, before Terry's door had opened.  Much to their relief, it had only been a sleepy Matt, oblivious to anything apart from the fact that he'd just had a nightmare and he needed someone with him in his room until he fell asleep.  Max had volunteered, knowing Terry needed the time to study.  By the time Max had got back to Terry's room, Terry was deep in revision and acting like everything was normal.  

Max believed in her instincts but looking at Terry now made her doubt them.  She wondered if she'd imagined the magnetism that was seemingly flowing between them.  However, that Sunday night had not been the night of Terry letting Max in.  She still knew nothing about what happened between Terry and Mischief.  Seeing Terry was not opening up, she didn't feel like telling Terry anything.

Terry was resorting to distancing himself again.  He seemed relatively ok after the test on Monday, even more accessible, but today he was in his own world.  Max looked at Terry's eyes, which were looking everywhere but at her, while he gave short responses to her questions.  To make things worse, it seemed Terry was eyeing up every girl in the canteen.  Max hadn't seen Terry act like that before.  She knew that after the break up with Dana, many girls had tried to sneak their way into his affections but he hadn't been interested.  Terry had clearly stated he was over Dana and it seemed that he was possibly on the look out for a new girlfriend, and it wasn't her. Max continued to look at Terry, not bothering to make an effort to engage him in conversation any longer.  His behaviour was confusing her.  She continued to analyse the situation as she looked down at her sandwich, which had a meagre bite taken out of it.

Terry had a mental picture of the girl in his mind as he scanned the noisy canteen for a match.  Last night Bruce had discovered that the disk from the warehouse was on loan to a girl named Wendy Gellar.  Bruce had managed to get a picture up on what she looked like.  Terry didn't recognise her but she was on record as being a student at Hamilton Hill High.  If finding Wendy was going to lead him to Mischief, then Terry was determined to find her.  He still felt like Bruce was watching him more than he usually did and it was at the back of Terry's mind each time he went out on the job.

Sunday was also still on his mind.  Terry had almost let his guard down in a moment of really wanting to experience a different kind of closeness with Max.  Max had seemed so inviting.  The conversation had been heading in the right direction for him to express the way he felt about her.  

The thoughts of Bruce being disappointed in him were troubling him but the information regarding the disk was giving Terry an opportunity to use his smarts and make good for letting Mischief get away.  Telling Max how he felt at this time just seemed like a bad idea as there was not enough room in his mind to deal with the possible consequences of that, plus focusing on catching Mischief.  

Terry felt that the timing wasn't right but he hoped that after things had been resolved with Mischief and both he and Bruce were feeling happier with his work, then he could tell Max everything.  

Even though many things had been left unspoken, things between them already seemed strange.  Even though the kiss had never taken place that night, both of them knew that somehow the friendship boundaries had been crossed.  Terry was trying to stop the trail of thought that had started from what he sensed could be Max's attraction to him.  He didn't want to get _those_ thoughts in his head right now.  It was already becoming more difficult to be around her and not want to touch her.

"Terr?"

Terry looked at her this time, noting something different in her tone of voice.

"Are things ok with us?"

He knew that she was talking about his erratic behaviour towards her.

"Always," he replied in a factual tone, as he reached over to touch her cheek in a gesture of reassurance.

Terry gave Max a smile to further reassure her.  She half smiled as she tried to read his mind.  They had a close friendship, and displays of affection had not been uncommon but she was sure she could sense something a little different in the way Terry was looking at her.  As she allowed herself to indulge in the attention from the blue eyes subconsciously seducing her, she felt his hand withdraw from her, followed by his gaze.

From another corner in the canteen, Dana was watching from her table while Chelsea and Blade were gossiping away.  After realising Dana was no longer contributing to their discussion they both looked at her.  Seeing her looking misty eyed, Chelsea followed her direction of vision to see that Terry and Max were exchanging intimate looks.

"Doesn't it just make you want to puke!"  Chelsea nodded in the direction of Terry and Max as she looked at Blade.

"Picking up Dana's leftovers, totally!  I mean no offence to you Dane, but Terry was a loser, you did a good thing in moving on," Blade added as she took out her compact mirror to re-apply her lipstick.

"She's right Dane, if Max was as smart as people say she is, I don't think she would be with Terry McGinnis."  Chelsea eyed Dana's ex as she stirred the lettuce leaves of her salad.

"It's not that he looks bad, but he just doesn't have that thing, you know?"  Blade had to admit he was pleasant to the eye as she also looked at Terry.

"Listen guys, I'd rather not talk about it.  Besides there's no proof that they're together, together."

"Wake up Dana!"  Chelsea rolled her eyes.

Dana awkwardly twined the ends of her hair between her fingers as she saw that Terry had seen them looking at him and Max.

"Max, I really don't feel like being the entertainment for the 'I Hate Terry McGinnis' club, do you want to take a walk before we go back to class?"

Max turned to sneak a look over her shoulder.  As she had suspected Dana, Chelsea and Blade were sitting in the opposite corner.  "Sure."

Once outside on the school grounds, Max imitated Terry's leisurely steps.  She stared at the ground as she walked along then glanced sideways to see Terry looking straight ahead, his face not expressing any emotion, as he strolled along with his hands in his pockets.

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

As they walked past one of the trees on the school grounds, they both noticed a couple playfully kissing each other, seeking privacy under the shade of the tree.  Max pretended she hadn't seen the couple, choosing to try to stay more level-headed so that she could figure out what was going on in Terry's head.  Terry was imagining him and Max in the scene, wondering what it would be like to be with Max.  He tried to shake the image from his head on seeing that Max was now looking at him.

"Things been tough at work?"

"Let's talk about you Max.  What's happening in Max's world?"

Max sighed.  "Well, I wish I could say something exciting, but nothing new."  

Just as Max finished talking, a well-built guy walking past them gave Max a smile before looking her up and down.  "Hey girl!"

Max gave the guy a dirty look, not seeing that Terry was giving him a more threatening look.

"Hey, chill man, I'm going."  The guy held his hands up in surrender and continued his self-assured walk back to the school.

"Do you know him?" asked Terry, looking over his shoulder to check the guy wasn't looking back to get a rear view peek at Max.

"That guy?  Nah.  Just some weirdo."

"The Max magic at work again, huh?  Ever thought about actually putting one of these guys out of his misery by just agreeing to go out with him?"

Terry knew what the reply would be.  "Work comes first," he said in his best Max voice as Max herself said the same words.  They both smiled.

"It's not that I wouldn't date someone right now…but it would have to be a really special someone for me to get involved in a relationship.  With so much work and tests taking up my time, I want to make sure I stay on target for this year."

"I'm sure you will, you have a way of making everything fall in to place."  Max smiled at his compliment.  There was a small pause before Terry followed on.  "So Special someone huh?"

"Something wrong with that McGinnis?"

"No…you have such high standards…doesn't give a guy much of a chance!"  Terry's tone was light-hearted but he was mentally drawing up imaginary criteria of Max's ideal guy and seeing if he would match up.

"Well he doesn't have to be Superman or anything," she retorted, smiling wryly, at what was more of a joke to herself.

Terry laughed.  "Just as well."

Max frowned at him, not sure if Terry had understood the underlying meaning to her comment, while he just smiled back at her.

On hearing the sound of the bell for the end of recess ringing out, Terry's face developed a sulky look.

Max grinned, shaking her head as she took his arm to guide him back towards the school.  "Come on McGinnis, let's go.  Even superheroes need an education."

Tuesday evening was the usual.  Max was lying on her bed, with her laptop out in front of her.  Getting bored of maths, she loaded her programme to try and eliminate some more names from the list of Jokerz leader suspects.  Her mind wandered a little as she found herself thinking about Terry.  It seemed he was never going to bring up what almost happened Sunday night, although she had expected him to.  All that seemed to be happening was Terry blowing hot and cold.  She reminded herself that Terry was open with her because he was her friend and he hadn't even been doing that recently.  

Max was curious about the Terry in romantic situations, whom she had limited knowledge about from covering for him when he was with Dana.  The only way she was going to get closer to that Terry was to initiate a conversation about her not so platonic feelings, which meant taking a risk.  After sharing such a meaningful friendship with Terry, it seemed crazy to want to risk that, plus he needed her to be there for that emotional support that no one else could give him.  On the other side of her reasoning, Terry was keeping whatever issues he had to himself anyway and if their friendship was as strong as she believed, then they could overcome any weirdness.  Max mulled things over and came to the conclusion that she had to find out how Terry felt through observation and subtle tests.  When she could be sure that Terry did like her in _that_ way, she could confess her own feelings with more certainty.

_I wonder if I'm ever going to find out who Mischief is.  Once Terry catches this guy, maybe he'll be less cagey.  I wonder if he's found out about that lead from Wayne yet._  Max started tapping her fingers pensively on the keyboard.  _Does Mischief know about me?  If he does, what?  _She got her mind focused and continued the elimination process again.

"Hi Wendy."  He looked suspiciously at the ordinary looking girl in front of him.

From the park bench she was sitting on, all Wendy could see was black until she trailed her eyes upwards and looked to see Batman towering over her.

"Oh great, have you been stalking me or something?"

"Most girls would be flattered to have my attention," he said dryly, not expecting the attitude problem.

"I'm not most girls."  

"And I'm not stalking you."

She placed her fingertips to her temples, and held it down as if she had a headache, allowing her long, straight chestnut hair to fall over her face.

"So what do you want?"

"Are you happy Wendy?"

"What?  You gotta be kidding!  You want me to actually talk with you?"

"Why are you so defensive?"

"Ok, enough with the questions."  Wendy had wanted time to herself and was getting irritated by his presence.

"Sometimes people try to find comfort in things that end up hurting other people."

"Whatever it is, you've got the wrong person.  Now can you just leave me in peace."

"It's ok.  You don't have to talk, but if you decide you want to, I'm ready to listen."

"Shouldn't you be off looking for baddies or something?"  She looked up at him, not liking where the conversation was going.

"That's what I'm doing.  Oh, and be careful where you leave things, you could end up paying for it."  Batman dropped the library disk onto her lap.

Wendy looked down at the disk in shock as she considered his ambiguous remark.  By the time she looked up again, Batman was out of sight.

Batman summoned the Batjet as he landed on top of a building, getting ready to go out on patrol.  He knew that Wendy was hiding something from the way she was acting so nervous.  It was his gutt feeling that she had some link to the Jokerz, if she wasn't a member herself.  At this stage there wasn't much he could do.  Wendy was clearly very unwilling to divulge any information about anything and all he had was proof that the disk found at the Jokerz hide-out belonged to her, and that was known through hacking into the public library records.  Based on his hunch, he knew there was more to her than her just being the average moody teenager.  The next step would be to find out who her friends were and what she did after school hours.  He knew the perfect person to ask.  Max usually updated him student stuff, but  at the same time he didn't want to directly involve her.

As he cruised the skies in the Batjet, he found Gotham was peaceful.  He looked down at the control panel to see he had an incoming call.

"Hey Terr."

"Max!"

"You busy?"

"Not right now.  Things seem ok on the streets at the moment.  What's up?"

"Bored with Maths.  Thought I'd give my best friend a call for a quick chat."

"Actually Max, I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Do you know a girl called Wendy Gellar?"

There was a pause on Max's end as she thought more about what this girl meant to Terry instead of whether she knew her or not.

"Max?  You there?"

"Er, yeah.  I don't know her.  Why?"

"No reason."  Terry could have asked Max to find out about Wendy and whom she hung around with but he decided he would do it himself, feeling happier with not having Max get mixed up in Jokerz business when she didn't have to be right now.

"Terr…what are you doing this evening?  I don't suppose you want to watch a movie after you've finished patrol?  Or if you need some help with the case…"

Terry smiled.  "Max, I want to sort this case out myself.  I promise you, when this is over with, we'll talk, _really_ talk about things."

Max didn't feel so sure of that, although Terry had never broken a promise to her.

"Ok.  You feel like vegging out with me later?  'Cause I need a break."

Terry noticed a woman standing anxiously on a street corner and that a Joker was slithering his way towards her from amidst the shadows.  _A Joker…this could get interesting…_ "Max, I'm going to have to get back to you.  Something's come up."

"Terr, just take care of yourself, ok?"

"Yes Mom!"  Terry loved it when Max got all protective on him.  He didn't want her to worry, but it made him feel like he really meant something to her.

"Later McGinnis," Max said, shaking her head at the way he was laughing off her worrying about him.  For the first time she began to feel a bit uneasy with Terry using that phrase.  She didn't want to be 'Mom' when this Wendy girl could possibly be Terry's new love interest.  Max thought about the girl's name for a few seconds before she had another idea.

Batman left the Batjet and went to find the Joker who was surprisingly fast.  Batman stealthily but speedily began his tracing of what he believed were the Joker's steps, hoping that he would not only apprehend the Joker but also get some valid information about Mischief from him.

**_Been a tough one…my chapters will take longer as I get further into this, plus been crazy busy.  Thanks so much for the positive feedback…I get the feeling it was a reaction to the T/M, so there is more of that in this chapter.  Any more comments etc will still be useful at this stage.  For those of you who review and write, keep up the good work with your fics.  For those of you who just review, thanks you for your time too! gambit_**


	15. Ladies' Knight

Chapter 15  Ladies' Knight 

Batman moved cautiously so that the Joker couldn't sense him approaching.  He was baffled on seeing that the Joker and the woman were no longer in sight.  He pricked up his ears on hearing a soft whisper from a nearby alley.  It was calling his name.  He got prepared to be adaptable to whatever was going to go down.  A slender hand pulled him into the alley way.  As he got ready to restrain the person, he curbed his reflexes just in time, seeing that the face he was inches from was a young woman's.  She had a pretty face, the kind that photographed well, framed by blonde locks.

"Is it really you?" she breathed.

Batman gave her a look of confusion.  "Yes.  Are you ok?  Did he hurt you?  Steal anything?"

"I have to say, I didn't think it would really be you.  I thought it would be some loser with a mental disorder."  Her baby blue eyes no longer seemed innocent.

"You thought _who_ wouldn't be me?"  He became uncomfortable with her closing the space between them.  He could smell her strong sensual perfume filling the air.

"Is this how you wanted it?"  She raised her eyebrow suggestively.

"Are you ok?"  He looked at her eyeing him up like a piece of meat.  "The Joker, did you see where he went?"

"I think we've done enough of the acting…let's get down to the reality part."

She pushed him gently against the wall, in an effort to begin her seduction.  "The girls are going to be so jealous…" she muttered through her pouting lips.  He froze in shock before pushing her off him, as she was closing in for her kiss.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Batman, now at the end of his patience and seeing things had gone too far.

She became exhausted with his drawing things out and moved back from him.

"I didn't realise you'd be such a tough customer.  I did what you asked, what more do you want?"  She placed her hands on her hips as she stared him impatiently.  He frowned as he tried to make sense of things.  "Maybe this just isn't worth the effort.  Let's just call it a night."  She spun round in a huff but Batman took her arm, causing her to look back round at him.

"Hey you had your chance…let go of my arm."

He loosened his grip.  "Listen, I don't know what went on tonight.  Something isn't right.  I didn't ask you for anything."

"Oh, so now you want me to keep it hush hush.  We didn't even do anything!"

"What did I ask you to do?"  His look was serious.

"What, did you forget?  I would think with all the bad guys you have to remember you'd at least remember something as small as this."

"Humour me."

"You said to meet you here, in the centre around this time.  Damsel in distress scenario, cause that's what did it for you and I was supposed to…"

"Stop there, there's been a mistake."

"But you're Batman aren't you?"

"Yes, but the person you spoke to…"  He stopped his sentence on hearing a slight noise.  "Someone's here."  He turned away from her and then began to run in the direction of where he'd heard the shuffling.

"Well that was a major let down," the woman moaned as she walked briskly back to Chez Femmes.

Batman looked around but got frustrated on seeing that the Joker had disappeared yet again.

"Slag it!  What the hell was that about?"

"Trent, seriously, I don't know everything about genetics."

"Max, you got me through that test!"

"You're a smart guy, I didn't do anything."

She shrugged off Trent's compliments as she stared at the computer screen in front of her.  She moved the phone to the other hand as she decided to look up Wendy Gellar.

"What are you doing now Max?"

"Just er, stuff.  You?"

"Talking to you."

"Right."  She stopped typing at her computer.

"Hey, do you want to come out with me and some friends tomorrow, nothing big, just a movie."

"A movie sounds good.  So I'll get to meet your friends?"  She had to admit she was curious about him.

"Yeah, should be cool."

She looked at her window, not sure if she'd seen a hallucination.  She realised it was Batman, just coming out of his invisible mode outside her window.

"Trent, I'm going to have to go, besides, you should go to sleep instead of working so late."

"Look who's talking!"

"Ok, you're right.  I'm a hypocrite!  We can discuss the movie thing tomorrow though, I'll see you at school."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, just this assignment is bugging me and I'm really tired."

"It's ok, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Trent."

"Goodnight Max."

Max left the phone on her bed as she got up to let Batman in.

"Hey!  I didn't think you were coming," she said, trying to hide her happiness.

"Yeah, I was busy with criminals, yadda yadda," he joked in a casual schoolgirl tone, climbing into her room.

She smiled as he removed his mask.  _Looking good as always McGinnis._

He ran a hand through his hair, which had been tousled by the removing of his mask.

"So you still working?"

She moved over to her laptop and turned it off.  "Just doing stuff." When she turned back round she was face to face with Terry.  From the amused expression on his face she knew he hadn't seen what was on the computer screen.

"You know, I think you almost get less sleep than Bruce!"

"Yeah, almost!  I'm done here anyway.  I was going to bed."

"You were on the phone."

"Yeah, needed to unwind first."

"Were you talking to Trent?"

She raised an eyebrow at what he recognised sounded like a jealous question.  He silently cursed himself for slipping up.

"I don't suppose you came hear to talk about anything?" she asked, turning away on seeing that Terry was now looking at the floor.

He looked at the back of her neck as she stood with her arms folded.

"Did I do something?"

"No.  You didn't do or say anything."  Her tone was relaxed but Terry knew that it wasn't reflecting her sentiments.

"Max," he said softly, moving closer.  "I'm sorry."

"Why won't you open up to me Terr?  Like you used to."

He sighed.  "I don't know Max.  You and me…"

"You said everything was ok."

"It is."  He moved closer again so that he was now just behind her.  She felt her heart rate increase.

_You're killing me here McGinnis._

He hugged her from behind, lowering his head to her shoulder.

"There are things I want to tell you, but I don't know how.  It's not that I'm freezing you out of this case because I think you can't handle yourself."

She closed her eyes as she felt his lips brush over her shoulder.

"Talk to me Terry," she pleaded, her voice just above a whisper.  "Terr?"

He didn't answer but let his eyes travel across her shoulder to her neck, where he felt the strong urge to place a kiss.

She could feel it again.  The exciting tension that made her heart almost leap out of her chest.  She turned to face Terry so that she could read his eyes.  His eyes often gave him away to her.  She let herself drown in those blue eyes.  If she was going to get a response, she had to open up her emotional side._What are you feeling?_

As if to answer, Terry in an impulse lowered his lips to kiss hers tentatively and then slowly more passionately.  Max's body became dead weight as she felt herself overwhelmed by his outpour of emotion.  She then responded, moving into him, wanting all of it.  _She's letting me kiss her.  She's kissing me back…_

_"McGinnis, I need to see you."  _Terry realised that _that wasn't the voice in his head._Slag it!  Bruce and his impeccable timing!__

He gently pulled away from Max, his eyes still reflecting his intensity but his body language now said he wasn't staying.

"Max…"

"Wayne?"

"Max, I'm sorry, I have to leave like this…"

"Hey, you're talking to _me_.  No apology necessary."

He took one of her hands and lightly kissed it, leaving Max with a one-sided grin, as she tried to compose herself.  He held her hand as he slowly moved back towards the window, letting it go at the last minute before flashing her a goofy smile and pulling down his cowl.  He climbed out of the window and ejected the wings on the suit.  Max walked over to the window to catch Batman flying off into the night, as she tried to collect the different thoughts rushing around in her head.

Terry walked down the stairs to the Batcave to find Bruce in his usual position at the Batcomputer. 

"Hey Bruce!  So what's the really important news you have to tell me?"

Bruce stared unaffected by his insincere over-enthusiasm.  "Something other than business on your mind McGinnis?"

"I'm here aren't I?  On that note, don't you think that overriding the settings on the suit to check up on me is a bit too voyeuristic?"

"I didn't see what you were doing but I can only assume it wasn't work-related.  You've become slack at reporting back to base."

"I didn't know there was a checking in time, afterall, it's not like you ever clock off!"

"You should have your communicator on so that if anything happens to you then I can call for back-up."

"Careful Bruce you're starting to sound like my dad!"  Terry became quiet on hearing his own words.  

His dad was the reason why he became Batman and those Jokerz were still out there, wrecking the lives of other people.  Nothing could bring his father back, and it wasn't even about revenge for his father anymore.  If he could prevent someone else's father being killed, then the job was worth it.

"McGinnis?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened with Wendy Gellar?"

"Wendy wouldn't talk, but I know she's hiding something.  She was on edge, guilt written all over her.  I'm going to see what I can find out about her through the informal networks at Hill High."

"Women…can be the most devious of criminals."  Bruce had a thoughtful expression on his face as he remembered some past encounters with women.

Terry was thinking over the night's events.  "When you were the Bat, in the suit, did you always get random women throwing themselves at you?"

Bruce's face reflected fond memories for a flash of a second before he flatly answered.  "Yeah."

Terry laughed, knowing that whether he was Bruce or Batman, he would never be short of women.  Smooth and sophisticated millionaire or the Dark Knight, either way he couldn't lose.  

Terry didn't know what the deal was earlier with the hooker who had the hots for him, but he made a mental note and decided it wasn't worth mentioning to the ultimate ladies' man, his boss.  The only girl worth mentioning would probably be asleep by now, hopefully with him still on her mind.

Max woke the next morning in an unusually good mood.  Her sleepy face was brought to life by a big smile creeping to her lips as she remembered the lips that had touched hers the night before.  After showering and making herself some toast, she turned on her laptop to quickly check the news to see if there was anything on the Jokerz.  In all the craziness of the night before she hadn't had time to do a check on Wendy Gellar.  

As she got into the news site, she was confronted by a big headline with the graphic proof.  She had definitely lost her appetite.  She stared wide-eyed at the screen in disbelief and then the initial shock became a combination of anger and hurt.  She turned off the laptop and grabbed her bag, before slamming the front door behind her.

"This is Terry, there has to be a reasonable explanation.  There has to be a…there BETTER be a reasonable explanation!"

When Max entered the school, she felt the buzz in the atmosphere from the gossiping students.  She scrunched up her face on seeing a girl complaining in an overdramatic manner to her girlfriends.  She listened in to hear what the explanation was.

"Can you believe it Casey?  I honestly thought that we were meant to be together, like it was fate. I thought those dreams I kept having were a sign!"

Casey patted the girl on the shoulder, used to her friend's wild notions by now.  "Izzy, there are other guys out there, maybe it's time you were a bit more realistic in your choice of men."

"Realistic?  Did you see that lady in the pictures?  Sure, she was pretty but she was no one special…"

Her comment only made Max angrier.  Max walked down the school hall to her locker, trying to ignore the talk around her.  She then became aware that some of the talk was about her and it was coming in the familiar girlish vocals of Blade.

"Chels, I swear that Dana still won't completely let this Terry thing go.  I tried taking her shopping, and well, everything!"

"It's not helping that Terry is making googly eyes with Max Gibson either."

"Yeah, with those two going out and Dana looking like spinster of the week, of course she's going to be feeling all icky about stuff."

Max opened her locker, and then turned around to look at Chelsea and Blade, not being able to contain her irritation any longer.  They fell silent at her burning direct stare at them.

"Don't you have anything else to talk about?  Not that it's any of your business but I am NOT going out with Terry McGinnis! Got that?"

They nodded.  "Good," she said more calmly, turning around to put some of her stuff away.  She ignored the looks she could feel other students giving her, while she tried to maintain her calmness.

On cue Terry walked down the hall towards Max with a smile on his face.  He was hoping that today he could just make everything official between him and Max.  They hadn't really had the chance to discuss things.  He walked briskly up to Max who was still at her locker.

"Hey," he whispered into her ear, still smiling as he leaned against the lockers.

"Hey yourself McGinnis."  She gave him an unimpressed look, before picking up her bag to walk way.

"Ok…wasn't expecting that kind of greeting," he mumbled as she started to walk away.  "Max!"

He caught up to her but she continued to give him the cold shoulder.  "Max, at least tell me what I did!"

"Terry…last night when you were on patrol and something came up…I never thought…and then after what happened when you came to my place…"

She couldn't look at him.  She knew it would only make her more emotional than she was right now.  "I don't get it Terr, I just don't get it…why?"

He reached for her hand, only to have Max swiftly move it out of the way.  "Don't Terr."

"Max, you have to talk to me!"

"No, I don't.  Not right now."

She walked away, leaving a confused Terry standing in the hall.  Max knew the sensible thing to do was to talk it out, afterall, she hadn't given Terry the chance to explain himself.  She was just too angry to do the rational and reasonable talk.  With Terry being so distracted with other girls lately and him being so erratic in his behaviour, she couldn't help wondering if this was part of it.  

She saw Dana down the hall as she made her way to her class.  Dana seemed solemn, looking down at the floor as she walked.  As they crossed paths, they made eye contact, both noticing each other's sadness.  Dana was puzzled as to why Max would be looking so glum after managing to secure her ex.  Max felt bad for having let things get so strange between her and Dana, although she still didn't feel like making the first move to make things better.  Max stopped in her tracks on hearing a faint voice call her.

"Max?"

Max turned to see Dana standing there, nervously biting her lip.

"Are you…ok?"

Max looked at her in surprise.  "Er…yeah.  Fine.  You?"

"Yeah, fine."

"Dana… I'm not with him."

"Ditto."

Max smiled at her joke.

"But you want to be, don't you Max?  With him…"

"I have to get to class."  Max continued to walk a couple of steps, before turning round again.  "I don't hate you Dana, but I'm not fond of your friends."

Dana half-smiled, taking this as an indication that maybe Max hadn't ruled out being friends with her.  Max smiled back, before walking on to her class.

Terry looked around to see a few not so subtle students were looking at him.  He scanned the halls for someone he could quiz on what was going on.  The only person he recognised so far was Trent.  "Oh great!  This is becoming a great Wednesday morning!"  Too impatient to look for someone else, he made his way over to Trent.

"Trent."

"Hi Terry."  Trent gave him a look that said 'are you talking to me?'.

Terry continued.  "Do you know what's up with Max today?"

"You're asking me?"  Trent looked a little too happy for Terry's liking.

"Yeah.  So do you?"

"No."

"What is with everyone else?"

"People just love gossip, especially when it involves Gotham's favourite pin-up."  Trent shook his head to indicate how pathetic he thought it was.

"They're getting all weirded out over some actor?"

"No!  Batman!"

"What?"

"Didn't you see the news?  Came in this morning.  Someone sent pictures to the press of Batman getting cosy with some blonde fox last night."

"Oh no…"

"Yeah, stupid isn't it?  The guy's only human.  The lady's going to tell her story apparently.  There are rumours that she's a night worker – if you know what I mean…"

Terry's first thought was what Max must think of him and then what Bruce would say and the Commissioner and the rest of Gotham….  They had to know it was some kind of set-up.  All Terry could do now was make sure he got to say his piece to defend himself against whatever the woman would say with all the press attention and cameras on her.  He could only hope that she wouldn't distort the truth so much that it would create a huge dent in the Dark Knight's reputation, as well as ruin his chances with Max.

**It has taken me quite a while to get this much written, and to be honest, I don't know if it was worth it.  It was the reviewers who really kept be crunching away at this in the middle of a crazy schedule.  I don't know how you guys feel about the kiss happening or the way this is heading, but I hope it's not too bad.  The fact that I even managed to complete this chapter is due to the reviewers of chapter 14:  Ajiajade(glad you feel I did your suggestions justice, you're a very kind reviewer), Nisha(you're right, T/M need each other!), Mystical Jade(thanks for being so nice about the chapter), Dark n Lovely (Thanks – btw, what's happening with your story? I miss it.), Sailormercy(glad you're still loving it), Chrissa(glad u felt the interaction was true :-J),Amber Myst (thanks – I will try not to update too late!) and my new reviewer Arekanderu(thanks for taking the time to r+r).  Thank you all, and those who reviewed in the past!  There should be turn back to action soon after this. Until we meet again – gambit.**


	16. Lights, Camera, Reaction

Chapter 16  Lights, Camera, Reaction 

"Miss Nixon, were you a consenting party in the incident that…"

"Hey, he's just a lonely man not a criminal!  He's the good guy remember?"  

_That's great, she's defending me.  Maybe things won't work out so badly after all.  Just tell the truth…._

"Are you and Batman together?  Or was this just a one off 'appointment'?"__

"Appointment?  I'm not sure what you mean…."

"Was his visit work related?"  

_Oh no, how is she going to get around that one.  She looks uncomfortable_

"What has work got to do with anything?"

"Questions have been raised about where you work and what you do."

"Rumours."  She gives the interviewer a warning look so he probes no further.

"Ok…So you're the woman warming Batman's lonely nights…on a regular basis?"

"I don't want to give any more information about our relationship at this time, that's private."

"Well, save for the photos…"

"Oh yeah, the photos.  Those paparazzi people just don't know when to quit.  He's a really private person, I'm sure he won't be pleased about things coming out like that."

"It must be difficult with every magazine and TV show now hunting you down for interviews!"

"Yeah, it's tough…I'm not used to so much attention - from the public that is.  Batman on the other hand, he knows how to make a girl feel special."  

_No, no, no.  A fame hungry street worker hoping to become the next big star, just great, JUST great!_

"You're the envy of many women right now."

"Little me?  Don, I'm just an ordinary girl, with an extraordinary man…but I believe we connected somehow.  He saw something in me…"

Terry turned off the TV and slumped back into the sofa.  _It's ok, when I make my statement tonight, people will believe me.  They have to.  Max has to._

"Batman is to give a live public statement at 19.00 hours tonight.  Batman has said that with this statement, he 'hopes to put to rest any rumours or doubts that the people of Gotham may have.'  This is Cindy Rockwell signing off."

Max stared passively at the TV screen._  I can't cancel on Trent tonight, and part of me doesn't want to.  I'm sick of spending nights at home alone.  Even if Terry does manage to get home early, I'm not sure if I want to see him, at least until I can be calm about whatever it is he's into._

She came out of her spaced out state on hearing her phone ring.  It was a withheld number.  She knew there was a good chance that it was Terry.  _I'll just answer it._

"Hi Max."

"Trent…hey."

"We still on for tonight?"

"Yeah…sure."

"I'll come round to get you and then we'll go meet the others.  Is 7 ok?"

"Er..Trent, can we make it 8?"

"Is something up?" 

"No, everything's fine, I just want to do a few things first, get some extra work done on an assignment."

"Yeah…workaholic!  Max, you deserve a time-out tonight, you're the hardest working person I know."

"Yeah…you're right, I should have some me time.  Is 8 still ok though?"

"Yeah ok, 8 it is.  See you then."

"Bye Trent."

"Why am I doubting Terry?  He was never unfaithful to Dana…well not unless you count the thing with that mysterious girl, during the temporary break up he had with Dana.  Who was that girl?  He's never talked about her since.  The phone again…it's Terry this time…I can't avoid him forever."

"Hello?"

"Max."

"Terry…"

"Max, please don't hang up on me!"

"Talk."

"Max, I've been framed."

"Ok."

"You believe me?"

"Terr, who was that girl, the one you were seeing when you broke up with Dana.  We never really talked about her."

"Max, that was a long time ago."

"Do you still…have feelings for her?"

"Max, talking about Melanie is not going to resolve anything!"

"Melanie…is she blonde?"

"Max…"

"I just want to know where I stand with you!"

"Today, before all of this happened, I was going to tell you."

"Why did _it_ happen?"

"Max, will you promise me something, watch the broadcast tonight."

"I might."

"Max, what happened to having faith in me?"

"I do Terr…I don't know."

"I don't know everything about what that woman's been saying, but I need you to trust me."

"I'll be watching tonight."

"Great.  Max, you're the only girl I care about, just remember that."

Before Max could say another word, Terry had hung up the phone.

Trent lay back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.  The house was quiet as usual.  It was around 5.45pm and Trent had no idea where his mother was, even though he expected her to be at home during the day.  He pondered over Max watching the Batman broadcast, wondering what she would think, whether she would believe him or not.  Batman seemed almost flawless in her eyes.  She jumped to his defence at every chance.  He knew that the real reason Max wanted to meet at 8pm was so that she could watch the Batman broadcast and that she clearly was not angry enough at Batman to miss it.  Trent never knew what it was like to have someone love him like that, to the point where a person would be there, even if it seemed that the chips were down.  The unconditional love that he felt he deserved from his mother seemed to be practically non-existent because she wasn't there physically to give him what he needed emotionally.  The times where she did grace him with her presence, she would be half drunk or emotionally unstable for some reason or another.  It was unfair that he had to take the role of comforting her when he himself needed someone fill his void with love.  Lacking one parent already, he felt it was his mother's duty to make him feel wanted.  She had failed in this respect.  

All she seemed to care about was her precious Johnny, her new and improved version of his father.  Trent moved off his bed and over to the drawer where he had kept the business card.  He eyed the address of the Goldberg Insurance building.  The man had beaten his mother and was still getting more of her time than he was.  It seemed he deserved some kind of punishment.  He threw the card back into the drawer and closed it before walking back to his bed.  Goldberg would be a nice target for all of his pent up angst and an excuse to get the guys together for some late night fun.    Putting on the mask and getting out there to escape his mundane world of loneliness would give him the buzz he needed and also shake John Goldberg up.  That fancy office building represented Goldberg's pride and his wealth.  He envisioned making that building a wreck but needed to get inside to cause some real damage.  At present, there was no one in the Jokerz clan who was good at cracking security codes.  Trent's skills were average and Ghoul had been slightly better but was now in juvi.  The Goldberg building would need a technological whiz kid on the case. 

The Jokerz needed some new recruits.  The number in the Jokerz gang had grown smaller over the years, with many of them being thrown into juvi by Batman.  Trent missed the old days.  The Jokerz were more of a threat then and people took them more seriously.  It seemed that they had the world if they wanted it, and when they did not get their way, there was always the B plan of using ammo.  Weapons were less accessible now, the Commissioner had seen to that.  Still, it was about knowing the right people and Trent had some connections he could use.  The Jokerz gang needed a face-lift.  A new Jokerz gang under his leadership could go far, he just had to tread carefully.  Being locked up, staring at the same four walls day in, day out, was not something he could ever go back to.  Being inside only served to fuel his anger.  In juvi, he had acquaintances but no one he would really call a friend and most nights he was talking to himself.  On the outside, he had the Jokerz.  Then there was Max Gibson, the girl who wanted to hang out with good boy Trent.  How naïve she was to try and befriend him, yet he was grateful for her efforts.  He hated to admit that he was looking forward to another night in Max's company.  After all, he had invited her out.

Terry stood in the Batcave, as Bruce stared gravely at him, not flinching.

"What do you want me to say Bruce?"

"Terry, I know you're a hormone crazed adolescent but I give you more credit."

"She looked like she was in danger, there was a Joker on her tail.  I thought he was going to mug her – or worse."

"I believe you Terry."

"Do you think the Commish believes me?"

"You know that Barbara has been concerned about the level of prostitution in Gotham and having Batman seen with a street walker doesn't look good, to say the least.  The best you can do is to be honest."

"Mischief must have set me up.  The guy has it in for me."

"Batman has protected the people of Gotham for many years.   Hopefully people haven't forgotten that."

"Bruce, I have to do this."

"Terry, this won't be the last time that Batman's actions or motives are called into question.  It's something that you just need to accept." 

"I agree with the Commish on this one.  It's something that needs to be done.  I forgot, the Commish said she wants to see you.  She said she's going to make a personal visit because she wants to talk to you about things."

"Great."  Bruce's scowl reflected his reluctance at having a confrontation with Barbara Gordon.

"So does the famous Bruce Wayne have any tips for doing public appearances?"

"I suppose I should make sure you don't make a mockery out of Batman while you're playing the people's superhero."

Barbara Gordon, true to her word, came to visit Bruce an hour later, expecting a frosty reception.  She made her way down the stairs to the familiar surroundings that were once like a second home to her.  Bruce was looking up security camera footage from locations close to where Terry had been on the night of the incident with Vicky Nixon, to see if he could get an image of the Joker involved.  He stopped tapping away at the computer when he heard Barbara's voice.  He knew from the footsteps that it was her and hadn't bothered to look up until she had got within close proximity.

"Hello Bruce."

"Barbara."

"Has Terry left?"

"Yes."

"Listen Bruce, I know that you don't think it's necessary to have Terry give a statement, but I'm sure I don't have to point out to you how bad this looks."

"Terry has been set up.  Right now, it's more important to find out what the Jokerz are planning.  Or more importantly, who the new leader is.  I'm sure I don't have to point out to you that the crime related to the Jokerz has been on the increase."

Barbara was used to Bruce's stubborn ways and looked at him, undaunted by his tough talk.  With Bruce, it was just a case of reasoning with him, which wasn't easy, considering his intelligence and tenacity.  However, Barbara wasn't one to back down from a challenge, plus it was her own smarts that had made her an asset on Batman's team as well as a very capable Commissioner. 

"Batman, you're on in 5."

At the sound of the voice shouting, Terry snapped out of his analysing the possible outcomes.  He hoped Bruce was right and that the people of Gotham would remember Batman's service to the city.  His eyes were now transfixed onto the bright lighting in the studio, which was also making him hot in the suit.  He was already perspiring slightly from the nervousness he felt about being viewed by thousands of people.  He started psyching himself up whilst the people around him were getting into their places.  A lady took his arm gingerly as she gently guided him over to the back-drop in front of which he would give his side of the story.  Terry tried reasoning that this probably wouldn't be the only time he would have to appear on television as Batman so this was good training for the future.  He had to take a more practical view of the situation to calm his nerves and get a balance between conveying his emotions and giving a factual account.  Bruce had given him a few pointers about public appearances as well as what was expected of Batman.

Max was curled up on the couch, impatiently waiting for Batman's appearance.  The longer she sat there, the more she wondered why she even needed this reassurance.  It was easy to say that Terry's changes in behaviour were down to the job, maybe it was.  At the same time, 'the job' could provide an effective cover for anything.  Max had always found it unusually intriguing that a guy with Terry's looks could be so modest about all the attention he got.  Terry had the choice of playing the field when some guys never got that choice but would no doubt take it if presented with it.  As Batman, Terry was desired by flocks of women but he pretended to be oblivious to the comments because he treated it as a job to be taken seriously.  It was why Terry had become even more attractive in her eyes.  Max knew better than anyone that Terry wasn't the type of guy to use his looks to take advantage of people.  He had a good heart.  She loved that he was essentially a good boy with an edge.  The broadcast was starting any second.  _What am I doing?  I don't want to watch this._  Max got up and turned the television off.

Batman stared into the camera calmly.  

"Good evening people of Gotham.  I know there is no need for an introduction but I'm sure you're questioning how well you know me.  Recently, some photographs were taken which could be seen as incriminating evidence of my involvement with a woman who is believed to be a prostitute.  I'm sure you all have your opinions and beliefs but so do I.  Commissioner Barbara Gordon has been trying to implement a programme to reduce prostitution and I am in full support of it.  I share the Commissioner's aim of trying to make Gotham a safe place for everyone.  By participating in a lewd act with a prostitute, I would be going against what I believe.  Prostitution leads to many dangers for those involved and also for those who live in Gotham who are just living there everyday lives.  My job is to protect people and that is why I would not be a part of anything, which could endanger people.

On the night in question, I saw Miss Nixon being followed by a member of the Jokerz gang in the city centre.  I thought he was intending to attack her.  I have been fighting crime in Gotham for years and my concerns were not unwarranted.  I know you are all aware of Gotham's history of gang crime and that it still exists.  My intentions have been to prevent people, such as yourselves, from being victims of such senseless crime.  My intentions were no different that night.  When I found Miss Nixon, she seemed to be fine but was under the impression I had wanted to meet her there.  I had made no such arrangements.  I don't know if this has been a thought-out plan or just a childish prank that has lead to me being here tonight, but I do not know Miss Nixon personally and I had not contacted her prior to that night."

Across town, Trent and his friends were in the VR Room, enjoying the fact that there was hardly anyone there due to the Batman broadcast.  A few kids who thought they were too schway to waste their time watching Batman were there but apart from that, the place looked bizarrely empty.

"So Trent, why is Max Gibson hanging out with us tonight?"

Trent turned to the slender Japanese girl giving him an icy look.  "It's part of the plan Sky.  She's coming because I want to find out more about her.  I think she's the key to getting to Batman."

"So why don't we just torture the information out of her?" asked Link, flippantly.

Omar gave him a dirty look, which silenced Link, as he knew that if the look didn't work, Omar had no problems with brute force.  The threat of Omar's strong physique beating him into a pulp always prevented Link's continuing with the mindless but sometimes humorous comments.  Nick on the other hand was a little slower at ascertaining whether Omar could be pushed further to the edge without consequences.

"Seems Omar's got a little crush, huh Trent?"  Nick grinned but his smile was soon gaping open for air as Omar grabbed him by the throat.

Wendy looked on at the pathetic display and then over to Trent.  She could handle Omar going crazy over Max Gibson, but not the way she could see Trent changing towards her.  At the beginning it had seemed that he hated Max and was using her to humiliate Batman.  None of the Jokerz had a problem with that.  They were all aware that the Jokerz needed some publicity to get them some respect again.  Trent just seemed to be spending unnecessary time with Max, as if he enjoyed being around her.  It made her sick.  The last thing she wanted was to have do-gooder Max Gibson hanging out with them and having her soak up all Trent's attention.  She couldn't understand how Trent could think that he could live a double life when he was a member of the Jokerz gang.  He said he was doing it to give himself a cover and to gain more information about Batman but she couldn't help thinking it was a trick to help him get up close and personal with Max.  Why was Link's suggestion of torturing Max a little not even an option?  Wendy watched as Trent separated Omar and Nick but said nothing.

Carl was quiet and contemplative.  "Trent, you know the word on the street is that the Jokerz are the gang to watch.  I think The Web stunt had the other gangs taking more notice."

"There's plenty more to come Carlito.  I actually have a personal matter to settle and I would really appreciate your help on this.  That Goldberg guy is really starting to irritate me but I need some help to break into the building."

"Oh yeah, that will be easy.  We just need to crack the million cred security system," laughed Link.

"That's right.  There's no one here who could have matched Ghoul's skills.  We need some new recruits.  At the moment we have the edge but the other gangs outnumber us."

"New blood, great.  So how we going to find these new members?" asked Omar thoughtfully.

"Well, I thought I'd put Skull and another volunteer on the job," answered Trent, as his phone started ringing.  He fumbled in his pocket to answer it, while Omar looked at the others.

"So anyone want to do this with me?" asked Omar with excitement.

There was silence as they all smiled.  Wendy tuned out when she over heard that Trent was talking to Max, and was slowly moving out from the group to get some privacy.

"I'll do it," Wendy said resolutely, looking over her shoulder at Trent who had a sappy smile on his face.

"Well, well, and Wend steps out of the shadows.  Want some more of the danger sweetie?" teased Link as he pinched her cheek playfully.

"I have to say I wanted to have some more fun but I'm generous.  I did get to have a major part in the latest Batman scandal," Carl said, smiling with satisfaction.

"They were some pretty pictures," Nick said, tapping Carl's shoulder in a gesture of praise.

"Well if a career in crime doesn't work out, you've always got photography to fall back on," cracked Link.

"I think Wendy should go," Sky said, looking at the determination in her friend's eyes.

"Out of all of you, Wendy does seem to be the most enthusiastic.  What do you say partner?"  Omar extended his hand to Wendy, who gave it a firm handshake.

Trent came back towards the group.  "Max has changed her mind.  She's meeting us here and then we're going to go see a movie or something."

"Great," Wendy muttered under breath.  Sky gave her a look of sympathy.

"So who's going with you Omar?" Trent asked.

"Wendy."

Trent frowned a little before smiling curiously.  "Ok, I wasn't expecting that but I'm glad you've decided to become more of a player in this Wend."  He stroked her cheek with the back of his index finger, making her shiver slightly at his touch.  Trent walked away without noticing his effect on her, but Sky had seen it, and rolled her eyes at her friend's denied attraction to Trent.

It had been an hour since the interview and Terry was still feeling troubled.  He stood at the side of Bruce's chair, as they both watched the public's response being reported after the broadcast.  Bruce was his usual serious self as they watched the reporter go round the streets of Gotham to get the views of the public.  Terry was almost as serious, except he couldn't help being amused by some of the comments.  

A young scruffy looking teen stared into the camera, looking only half sober as he blurted out, "Don't listen to them Batman, you rock!"  Bruce just shook his head in disapproval.  Next, a dear old lady came into view, looking quite angry.  Terry felt glad he was watching safely from his side of the television.  He was relieved when he heard her words.  "People always want to fix what isn't broken.  I think it's clear that Batman is just trying to do his job and some cheap floosey was getting in his way.  Mr. Batman, I know that you're a good man.  He saved my cat Snowball when she got stuck in a tree you know…" the woman began waffling to the reporter, who quickly moved on to another person.  There was more of a positive response to the broadcast on the whole, but some people remained sceptical.  A mother appeared on the screen, looking weary of everything.  Terry definitely identified with her.  He was disappointed to discover she wasn't on his side.  "My son adores Batman.  He dresses up like him and runs around the house.  I never used to mind.  Now I'm not so sure.  This thing has made me question what kind of role model Batman is."  The camera moved down, to show the face of a puzzled seven year old boy.  

Terry's heart sank as he wondered what his mother and Matt were thinking.  They didn't know he was Batman, but it would hurt all the same if he heard his mother speaking out against Batman.  After watching the news item and several other follow-up shows, Terry left the Batcave with a few words of encouragement from Bruce.  All he wanted to do was go to Max but knew that it was up to Max now.  

He got onto his motorcycle and sped home.  It had turned out that Max's idea of getting the old cycle out was a good one.  Terry remembered how riding helped clear his head.  Watching how the public reacted to Batman, reminded him how much Terry McGinnis was interwoven with the Dark Knight.  The way people felt about Batman, still affected how Terry McGinnis felt, even if it wasn't an attack on Terry's character.  He had to stay strong.  Mischief wanted him to crumble, but he wasn't going to give him what he wanted.  Terry parked his motorcycle and dismounted.

He walked lazily up the path to his house when he caught sight of Max, sitting on the steps with her head bowed down.  Just seeing her there, lifted him.  She looked up as she heard the shuffling of his feet, walking towards her.  She stood up shakily, as she tried to think of how she was going to articulate what to say to him.

"I look pretty good on screen, don't you think?" he joked, as he stopped in front of her.  He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he waited anxiously for her to say something.

"I'm sorry Terr, I didn't watch the broadcast."  She saw Terry's face reflect his chagrin.  "Hear me out Terr."  His expression did not change but he set his eyes steadily upon her, making her feel a little uneasy.

"Max, I don't know what more I can do…if you're going to tell me that you can't be around me, I'd rather not hear it."

"Wait a minute McGinnis, you don't know what I'm going to say and you're definitely not going anywhere."  She walked over to him to let him know that she would only follow him if he decided to leave.

"You said you'd be watching tonight."

"I did.  I said that when I wasn't thinking straight…ok that didn't quite sound right.  Here's the deal McGinnis, I was going to watch that broadcast but I kept thinking about you.  Terry, you're Batman."

"This revelation only hit you today?" interrupted Terry, half jokingly.

"Are you going to shut up and let me explain why I came to tell you that I'm not going anywhere?"

Terry frowned, before giving his consent for her to continue.  

"So yes, I know you're Batman. I've known for quite a while.  Sometimes though, I don't see much of Terry and when I do, he's all secretive and I'm not used to my best friend acting like that.  I know that it's the job, and that's why I'm here to support you.  I know Terry McGinnis and I know that he's a good guy."

"Then you should know that Terry McGinnis is also the kind of guy who wouldn't do anything to hurt someone he cares about."

"Terry, I don't know what happened with that woman but when I thought things through I realised that I didn't need to watch that broadcast to find out what I already know about you.  I guess when I saw the photos, I was jealous."  She saw Terry smiling at her confession.  "McGinnis, I'm pouring out my heart here, would you try to be serious!"

"I am.  I'm just smiling because of what that means.  Max, do you want to go for a walk?"

"Now? Where to?"

"I don't know, anywhere."  

Max gave him a look that told him he was being too vague but he slipped his hand into her hers anyway, knowing that she wouldn't withdraw.  Terry gave Max one of his smiles that left Max with nothing left to say apart from silently cursing herself for being seduced too easily by him.  She complied, not knowing where he was going but feeling secure in his warmth as he brought her closer to him, wrapping his arm around her as they walked.

Omar and Wendy were hanging out in Gotham Park, trying to devise an effective way of looking for suitable candidates for the gang.  Omar had been surprised by Wendy's enthusiasm for wanting to get to work right away.

"I know some guys, they hang out round the park sometimes.  They do car break ins…"

"O, don't you remember what Trent said.  He needs help on that personal matter."

"So what?"

"What's wrong with you?  Oh, let me guess…still thinking about Maxie?"

"She's just so…"

"She's just so in Trent's face all the time!"

"Yeah, he needs to back off."

"HE needs to back off?  Did you see her being all sweet and nice to everyone and then trying to show off her gaming in VR Room?"

"It was nice having her around today."

Wendy mimed puking but then had a brainwave.  "How would you like Max to be around more often?"

**_Hey there, been a while hasn't it?  It's been hectic the past few months, and set to get crazier, but I will still try and write as often as I can.  Sorry it's been so long.  Writer's block has also been an obstacle, it's getting harder to maintain the momentum.  The reviewers have had a huge hand in the reason why I haven't given up.  I was taken a back by the positive feedback from the last chapter!  I know that I have some very loyal readers…and I don't feel worthy but I'm really grateful!  So I think I can do the personal thanks to those really kind reviewers of chapter 15:  Ajiajade and Crush: What can I say?  You guys are too much!  Thanks for that much needed support!  Amber Myst: One of those reviewers who's been there for quite a while, thanks for always taking the time to review, your kind words are really encouraging _****_J  Sailor Mercy: You're too cute, thanks for being so nice.  I hope this chapter doesn't ruin you liking this story. I'd really hate to disappoint you Mystical Jade: Your enthusiasm and smileys in your reviews make for a really animated review and thanks for your kind compliments.  Chrissa: I always laugh when you review, not once but twice!  Don't be sad about the end of the last chapter, this chapter was a little nicer but hey it's going to be a rocky road.  Thanks for the kind words.  DnL:  Hey girl, what is going on with your story? I hope you continue it! Whether you start from scratch or edit it, I look forward to reading it.  Glad you liked the last chapter.  Thanks for being so supportive of this fic.  EvilAngelFish: Thanks for being understanding about my busy schedule.  I appreciate your honest reviews.  What you said was really motivating when I felt the writing was getting crappy.  Nisha:  I Like you're conversational style reviews with your personal opinions.  I know you hate Wendy, but she's here again, sorry.  Morgannia: Max won't freeze Terr out for too long…but _****_J thanks for reviewing.  Ana: thanks for reviewing!  Glad you're becoming a T/M fan _****_J  It gets long when you do these personal thanks yous, but I know this chapter wouldn't have got written if I didn't have those reviews pushing me to not give up yet.  Gambit_**


	17. Those Near And Dear

Chapter 17 Those Near And Dear

Terry and Max stood on the bridge overlooking the river on the outskirts of Gotham's suburbs. Terry was clearly deep in thought as his eyes trailed the ripples in the water in his motionless state. Max studied the lines of unease on his face as she slouched over the railing of the bridge in imitation of a silent Terry.

"So…Batman on TV…"

"Yeah, I know. Bruce thought the whole thing was ridiculous. He was advising me to keep away from the media and to just let the thing blow over. The Commish wasn't too pleased though. Bruce said that I should just let Barbara know what happened but she was still concerned about the way it would reflect on her, considering she was still allowing Batman to play protector of Gotham. She wanted me to give the public statement to let the rest of Gotham know what was going on."

"Appearing on TV does take some of the mystery of Batman away, guess it makes him seem more friendly – although I don't think the old guy really cares what people think."

"Bruce had to be talked into having Batman do the public statement. The Commish can be pretty persuasive…"

Terry remembered Bruce mentioning that Barbara had made that 'personal visit' and that there had been a 'discussion' about the incident. Terry knew that Bruce was jaded by any rumours involving Batman and that the truth was that he had probably only agreed to Terry doing the appearance to keep Barbara off his back so that he could concentrate on more important things.

"Did she believe you?"

"We had a talk and she seemed to be quite willing to trust me but she wanted the statement. She thought not saying anything would make Batman appear guilty."

Terry had come to have a lot of respect the Commissioner. He really admired her strength and sense of what was right and what was best for Gotham. He didn't want to refuse her the public statement even though he knew Bruce would think it was unnecessary and Terry himself felt quite nervous about the whole thing. Still, Terry wanted to continue being Batman mainly because he wanted to right the wrongs in his past. He agreed with the Commissioner that Gotham needed to have some kind of reassurance. Seeing the city's crime fighter involved in crime would only make the citizens even more concerned about their security and build up distrust of Batman, something that Bruce thought would happen anyway.

However, Barbara had convinced Terry that it was for the best that he made a statement to at least let people know he wasn't hiding away, but was stating his innocence and reaffirming that he wasn't the bad guy. It was Terry's natural response to want to defend himself. In fact, Terry had to admit that doing the statement was in large part due to his annoyance at seeing people speaking about him and saying he did things that he didn't.

"I'm sorry Terr, for being so stupid about the whole thing." Max, cast her eyes down in shame.

"It mattered to me what certain people were thinking. It mattered to me what you thought of me… but I was hoping that you would have had more trust in me…maybe it was partly my fault, I don't know."

Terry had been pained by Max's first reaction. It was important that people knew that the Terry who used to be part of a gang was a thing of the past. This Terry did his best to think about others before he acted. He never wanted to see his mother cry again because of his socialising with kids from the wrong side of the tracks or because he'd screwed up again. In the same way, he wasn't going to risk a possible relationship with Max by getting a cheap thrill from some other girl. Her feelings were more important than his feelings.

"I was stupid Terr. I just felt sick when I saw you with that - girl all over you. Then there was all that questioning about some girl…"

"She's just someone I was tracking down. I think she has links to the Jokerz somehow."

"I feel like a total idiot."

"I only mentioned that Wendy girl to you because I indirectly wanted your help but didn't want to get you involved."

"I know. I figured that out after I went through the 'who is she?' thing." Max remembered that she was meant to find some information on Wendy but had let recent events sidetrack her.

"Sometimes I want to shut down and be alone with my thoughts. Other times I want to talk to someone. I know you're probably thinking that doesn't happen too often. I know I've become less communicative, but the more I see the less I want to talk about it. Sometimes all I want to do is go home where I can be a normal person. I can hang out with my best friend and we can just talk about other things. I don't always talk about work with you, but just having you there helps me make sense of things Max."

"Whatever happens, I'll be there. Any ideas on who set you up?"

Terry hesitated in answering. "Probably something that Mischief knows about."

"That creep huh? Terry, I don't expect you to tell me all the details if you don't want to, but I don't want any more secrets between us."

"I get the feeling that you're going to get involved even if I tell you not to. I've accepted that."

"Good, because I was thinking about doing some research on Wendy whatever her name is."

Terry just smiled, as he looked at Max who had her thinking face on.

"Terr, the other night, you said that the reason for you being distant isn't to do with wanting to protect me anymore and seeing how you're not giving me the talk about staying out of things…I was just wondering…"

"Er, yeah…" Terry, turned away from Max as he tried to think of what to say.

"McGinnis, don't even think about backing out! No secrets."

"In your momentary madness when you thought I was with that girl in the pictures, it really bugged me, partly because I was wondering why my best friend who knows more about me than my Mom would think I would do something like that. But it mostly bugged me that you would think that the other night with us, would mean so little to me."

"I didn't know what to think Terr. It was all so sudden."

"I didn't see you complaining." Terry smiled to himself as he remembered Max kissing him back.

"Well, I was…so what?" Max, cut her thoughts short on seeing a little smirk on Terry's face.

"So I think you know what's been going on with me."

"Maybe…but maybe I want to make you say it anyway."

"Max, you really give a guy a hard time." Terry turned to look at Max again, sighing in resignation.

"Isn't that why you like me? It's the challenge." Max gave him a wicked smile, having no intention of allowing him to avoid some kind of spoken confirmation.

Wendy scolded Omar as she looked at his determined expression.

"Omar, I've told you, this is a plan with so many holes! Now that we've followed Max and her friend, what do you plan on doing?"

"You asked if I'd like to see Max around more often, and the answer is 'yes'. How was I going to let the opportunity pass when who should I see walking by but Max and that twip friend of hers!"

"Oh so now what? We go beat up McGinnis _and_ kidnap Max _and _convince her to take a cameo in Mischief's personal vendetta with his band of merry men?"

"Think about it Wend, Max is probably just the person we need to break the security system. She's great with that technological stuff."

"And you're going to get her to come over to the dark side by performing some kind of mind trick?"

"Oh, I don't know…but I'm sure we could take out McGinnis without a problem!" Omar, glared at him with jealousy from their place of concealment.

"Omar, we need to think with our brains here." Wendy was starting to get impatient with Omar's lust issues, although she wasn't having any brainwaves of her own.

"Listen O, I'll figure something out for your precious little Maxie, give me some more time. I think tonight we need to concentrate on the easy pickings."

Omar grunted in reluctance but he was aware that they needed a much tighter plan if they were going to steal Max and even then, he had no idea how they could get Max to champion their not very noble cause.

"Terry, pulling that face like you're confused is not going to get you out of this!"

"I think someone is watching us," Terry whispered into her ear, as he edged closer to her.

"If it's not Bruce, it's those criminals."

"I know you'd love to have me all to yourself Max, but if you want to hook up with a sexy superhero there are certain conditions."

"McGinnis, if you want to be with _me _there are certain conditions."

"They're gone."

Max relaxed and looked at him with her eyebrow raised in a look that told Terry she was waiting for him to say something. Terry was distracted as he thought about who was watching them and whether it was worth tracking them. Looking at Max again, he decided that it was better to stay and have the talk with Max. It didn't look like she would be waiting for too long before she slapped him or something to that effect.

"You know McGinnis, I thought this conversation would be a bit more…"

"You thought about us having this conversation?"

"Maybe. Have you thought about this, before now I mean?"

"Well, we weren't doing too much talking…" Terry smiled sheepishly.

"McGinnis, be serious!"

She couldn't help feeling good at knowing that Terry definitely found her attractive but wanted to probe deeper into how he felt. There was no way she was going to enter into a relationship with a guy who wanted a body to satisfy his urges but was not prepared to be committed to her. It would kill her if she felt more for Terry than he did for her and if she essentially became his friend who he made out with. Being alone for so long had its benefits as well as drawbacks and giving up her freedom to have her heart broken had to be avoided. Having a relationship with Terry backfire would also mean more than her heart would be broken.

Terry recognised her playful anger transforming into what he knew was Max weighing up the options. For fear of Max deciding to leave things on a friendship level, Terry adopted his more serious mode.

"Max, I've thought about you, about being with you and I've been trying to fight it. You don't deserve to be locked into a relationship with a guy who has to disappear at a second's notice, even if it's your first year anniversary and he's tried really hard to plan something special but it falls apart because he has to see to some lunatic who wants to wipe out half of Gotham…"

"Terr, we've been through this. I can let a few hours with you go because I know what you have to do. It's not just me who needs you. I just can't stand when you feel like you can take the world on by yourself because I want to be there to make sure you're ok. When something happens out there, you come over to my place and I can be that person, I want you to come over to my place."

Terry raised his eyebrow as he dwelled on a passing thought. This time Max smiled, knowing that Terry was just trying to lighten his mood.

"Max, did I ever tell you how amazing you are?"

Max remained quiet, taken a back by Terry's words and the look he was giving her.

"I realise that for this to work, I'm going to have to have to relax a bit. That's not going to be easy."

"I get that you want to look out for me and Terr, I don't want that to change but you have to let me make decisions for myself. I want to do this with you but you're going to have to let me. If you really think I'm amazing, then let me be amazing."

"I don't know what I'd do without you. You're the best researcher and assistant, you're smart, determined…a little stubborn at times…but I figure that with Bruce being pretty much the same, you fit right in." Terry gave Max her a smile which she returned.

"You're my best friend and I know that I would be messed up right now, if I didn't have you to keep me from ending up in Arkham…but Max, more than that, you fill an emptiness in my life. When I'm out there, thinking of coming home back to Mom, Matt and you, it keeps me fighting even when I'm down to my last ounce of energy. You're beautiful and have this great personality, it seemed unreal that a screw up like me could have a shot with you but I was happy knowing that you were a part of my life. I don't know Max, lately I've been thinking, if I don't say something, I'm going to feel stupid when some other guy's all over you and I'd only act like a jealous Neanderthal…"

"I see…" Max looked down bashfully, not sure what to say apart from clarifying things. "You know Trent and I .."

"Ha, you think I was jealous of Trent with his top grades and his always being there…come on Max, you know me…" Terry laughed, knowing he wasn't fooling anyone. "Besides, there are things I can do that he can't."

"Being Batman does give you an unfair advantage." Max grinned.

"I wasn't talking about that. If you want to know, then I guess you're just going to have to take a chance Max."

Max eyed him suspiciously. _This is dangerous, very dangerous…McGinnis could become an even bigger distraction but on the other hand, can I honestly say that I wouldn't be thinking about him all the time anyway. I'm Maxine Gibson…I can handle being Terry's girlfriend and getting top grades and being an excellent assistant to Batman, right?_

"Hey, what was the last name of that Wendy girl?"

"Huh?" Terry looked at her confused having thought of all the possible responses in his head and seeing that this matched none of them.

"That girl that might be linked to the Jokerz." Max stalled, finding it harder to disclose her own feelings.

"Max, are you serious? I did just kind of lay it on the line here! You want to talk about work, right now?"

"Terr, I lo-left my lap top on, I better get home otherwise it will be flat when I get home and then I won't be able to do all that work and-"

"Max, what are you so scared of? What am I saying, I know, it's crazy right? People at school asking why someone like you is going out with a drop-kick like me when you're going to graduate no problem and have this wonderful life…"

"Terry, you're smarter than a lot of those people are, so you suck at genetics but you know, even Trent does," she joked before continuing. "Besides, I don't know anyone who can do what you do."

"Look good in a black all in one playsuit?"

"McGinnis!"

"Admit it…you like me when I'm suited up."

"Terry…that's not the issue here. I'm totally ok with us being together when you're not suited up. It's just gonna take some getting used to…and there's Dana."

"She's going to have to get used to us being together and with her having a different clique these days, I'm sure she'll be ok. Blade and Chelsea are probably setting her up with some jock as we speak."

"That's harsh Terr."

"Ok...I know. But it's over Max. The only thing that matters right now is whether you're willing to take a gamble on 'this' with me."

"What is 'this'?"

"Max…we don't have to rush this. I'm not going anywhere."

Terry was just about to move towards Max for what seemed like a good moment to kiss her but his phone rang.

"You were saying?" Max smiled.

"It's Mom. She's probably worried about me...it's kinda late."

Terry answered the phone and soothed his mother's concern as Max looked out over the water, pondering over actually being Terry's girlfriend after spending so many months daydreaming about it. Terry gave his mom the assurance he'd be home in no time and hung up.

"Yep, Mom doing her mom thing and getting worried over nothing." Terry casually put his phone away.

"I don't know, some of the schizo people you've had to keep under control…"

"And that's exactly why, she must never and will never know."

"Terr, you regret me finding out about, you know…?"

"Can't say I was ecstatic when you told me you knew…but I don't know, I've got used to it."

Max gave him a knowing smile. "So, guess we better get you home to your mom."

"We haven't finished this conversation…but…you're right…I told her I'd be home soon."

"Raincheck. After all, I'm not going anywhere either."

"Hmm…ok." Terry stifled a yawn, agreeing, with no energy to argue.

"It's been a long night. Come on Terr, I'll walk you home."

Terry laughed at Max's joke of her walking him home, as she took his arm and led him.

On reaching Max's house, they stopped at the front door. Max turned to look at Terry who was giving her a dreamy look, either because he was literally half dreaming from being so tired, or because he was doing his best to get a goodnight kiss.

"So what happens tomorrow Max?"

"I'll try and see what I can pull up on Wendy and any other Jokerz connections."

"Max."

"Get some rest ok."

Terry knew he would be thwarted on every attempt to get an answer from Max about their relationship tonight. Nonetheless, Terry was pleasantly surprised when Max gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. Terry smiled as she drew away but frowned at the brevity of the kiss.

"Goodnight McGinnis." Max gave him an impish grin, before disappearing into her house.

Terry walked wearily back to his house. Mischief was out there somewhere, having fun at his expense and he was trying not to let his feelings of revenge cloud his thinking. As Terry entered the apartment, in the dark he noticed a silhouette if some things piled up in the corner. He had a good idea what the objects might be but chose to pass by and think about it tomorrow. Terry almost tripped as he came round the corner, feeling something under his foot. He bent down and picked up the soft object. In the dark, he made out the outline and features, particularly the eyes.

"Where have you been Terry?"

Terry looked up as a light came on, and the face of his concerned mother came into view.

"I had work. Why is Matt's Batman toy being thrown out with this other stuff?"

"It's not being thrown away, just put aside for a while. I'm not sure if your brother's obsession with Batman is healthy."

"No other reason?"

"Terry, your brother hasn't had a father figure in his life for a long time. Kids need role models. I'm just not sure if Batman is the kind of male figure Matt should be looking up to."

"I see…and I suppose I'm just part of the furniture."

"Terr, you've been great with Matt. He might not say it, but when you're not home, he really misses you. We don't see you very often…"

"So I'm a bad role model because I'm never home right? And of course there's my past…" Terry's feeling of guilt hit him, coupled with being highly offended.

"That's not what I'm saying Terry. It would be nice to see you more, that's all. What could Mr Wayne want you to do that is so important that you're out til this hour?"

"What happened to innocent until proven guilty?" He took a defensive stance, feeling like he was being unfairly attacked from all sides.

"What are you talking about Terry?" Mary noticed her son's increasing irritation.

"Batman fights for Gotham every night, protecting people like you and Matt. Surely that gives the guy some credibility!"

"I'm not saying anything either way. I haven't decided what I think. Terry, enough about Batman for the moment. Matt and I, we've missed having you here and I'm worried about you working such long hours…"

"Mom, It's fine. I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning." Terry gave his mom a half-hearted kiss on the cheek and walked to his room.

Mary watched her son's somnolent form swagger into his bedroom. "Terry, I hope you're ok," she whispered, before walking to her own room.

**_Surprise, I'm alive guys! (lol AniGirl7) Things have been mad the past few months…getting myself to graduation, family stuff but mostly a huge writer's block. Even as I'm about to post this, I don't know if I should. It's no big story mover, but hey. Guess we all want to write at our best all the time and if it's not up to scratch then we just remain in that dark tunnel of writer's block. If anyone still wants to read this fic…I'm trying my best for those people! I feel somewhat lost on this story, changing my mind a lot. That thing that kept it going seems to have disappeared so I can't even say when the next chapter will come out. I know it's crappy, and for those of you who took the time to RR I really have appreciated it. So as usual, I have some big thank yous! Bbfan, Amber Myst, DnL, Sailormercy, Nisha, Mysecretcrush, Syrenaria, EvilAngelfish – you guys have been reviewing for absolutely ages and your encouragement has been brilliant. Katfairy, T, Msfatbooty, smbee6, Bumpkin, CloudedWater, Blade's Daughter, H.M., AniGirl7 and Malster…thanks for recently checking it out and/or reviewing…I had no idea people were still reading it! That made me think about continuing but in order to do it justice, it may take a while. Any suggestions may spark something off in my brain so if you have any, send them to my email ad. Oh and I re-wrote the last chapter a bit. The feedback you gave me on the Batman speech thing was v. helpful! Thanks guys! And those of you with fics in the works t/m or otherwise, keep going! Gambit_**


End file.
